


Tied Together

by AgustD_Fanatic



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Han and Felix are best friends, M/M, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Royal Chan, Servant Felix, Soulmates, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustD_Fanatic/pseuds/AgustD_Fanatic
Summary: Events from their past life together have separated soulmates Chan and Felix. Many years later, they both are born into new lives, and with a second chance for destiny to reunite them. However, being born into different societal classes, Chan being royalty and Felix having a simple servant life, has challenged them even further. Will they be able to find each other again, or will fate be cruel and keep them separated?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 72
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fic ever, and I’m really excited about it! I plan to update the story every 2 days, and I really hope you all enjoy :)

year:1357 

"We must keep running my love! Hurry!" 

"Channie-hyung, I’m going as fast as I can!"

"I know, but if we run just a little faster, we can make it! The entrance is right there!" 

Chan and Felix were running hand and hand to the nearby forest, along with half of the other villagers trying to escape from the dangers behind them. The small village, known as Eldertide, was the poorest of villages among their kingdom and a very easy target for invaders. With no formal defense, the people were overcome with panic as the raiders arrived and wrecked havoc among the entire town, leaving them with no other choice but to run for their lives.

Chan was clutching Felix’s small hand tightly, dragging them towards the safety of the forest when he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his arm accompanied by a gasp. 

"C-Channie."

The call of his name caused the older to quickly turn around towards his love with big, worried eyes, wanting to know why Felix was stopping when they needed to keep on moving. His scattered brain could hardly focus on anything until the most horrific sight reached his eyes. Felix was staring down at his chest, an arrow pierced right through the middle of it, as blood seeped through his shirt quickly. Chan immediately stopped functioning. This isn’t real. They can still escape. They’re both okay. 

Felix is okay. 

The older rushed to gather the smaller boy into his arms, panicking as the thick red substance began to cover his own hands as well, "No, no, no, y-y-you’re alright Felix. Just breathe for me, sunshine. Breathe." Tears began to pool in both their eyes as the younger looked up at him. "I don’t think I-I can m-make—"

The older simply ignored that statement, not willing to listen to anything other than the false reassurances falling from his own lips that promised Felix would survive, "Don’t you dare say that! You are fine! We are both fine! We can make it, and e-everything will be okay!" 

No matter how strongly he tried to convince them both of that fact, nothing could change reality.

Felix's legs eventually collapsed from their weakened state of pain, leading Chan to now take on the weight of the smaller boy's body, clutching onto him tightly as he continued the constant reiteration of promises that his lover would be okay. 

However, Felix knew better. 

“C-Channie, listen to me-e. You can s-still make it, but you have to l-leave me behind." 

With those terrifying words now ransacking his mind, the older felt tears of resistance fall down his face. Felix appeared to be so desperate and small in that moment, yet his words were louder than ever. 

"How could you say that, you know I can never leave you! I will carry you until my feet are blistered if that’s what it takes to get you to safety! We will make it!"

"Chan, t-there’s no way I can survive from this injury-y. Please, just run, f-for me."

More tears rushed down the older's cheeks, preventing him from seeing the beautiful freckles that adorned his beloved’s now horribly pale face. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not to them. 

Wasn't it just yesterday that Felix was joyfully laughing in his arms, discussing the many details about the life they were going to have together until they were old and gray? How did that promise fade so quickly, revealing the true fragility of life that seemed so impossible to fathom when you are young and in love?

It all now taunted Chan as he watched, with knives in his heart, his sole reason to keep moving on slip through his fingers, "Felix. Without you, I have no purpose to go on. I can’t leave you! I love you!"

For the first time in his life, Chan had finally yelled those three words out loud. Words that they had reserved only for the privacy of each other their entire lives. Words that would bring shame to them from the other villagers, but he didn’t care at this point. Chan could feel every part of him breaking, and no pain could ever match it. 

Felix weakly reached his hand up to wipe away a few of his lover’s tears, "You d-deserve a second chance Channie, don’t worry ab-bout me. Thank you for a-a-all you have d-done for me and k-know that I love you more t-than anything in the world."

After Felix had used up the rest of his energy to mutter out those few parting words, the hand cupping his lover's face slowly dropped down onto the ground, his breathing beginning to fade away into nothing. Chan tried with all his might to keep the younger awake, wishing for any miracle to suddenly rain down upon them, but it was all too late. The gentle smile painted across the smaller boy's face now disappeared as his eyes became unfocused, the body in Chan's arms finally becoming limp .

The older's eyes widened as the unthinkable actually happened. No. Felix couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be!

Clinging on tighter to his lover’s body, unable to accept a life without him, Chan cried harder than he ever had before, begging Felix to wake up. With such an unbearable amount of emotional pain overcoming him, the boy barely felt the physical pain now piercing through his stomach as he too was hit with a stray arrow.

However, Chan was already prepared to accept this new darkness. Everything now becoming easier. He could simply hold onto Felix’s hand as the fog in his mind continued to thicken, knowing that a world without his sunshine would be much darker than whatever else awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2

year: 1453

It was a nice, peaceful morning for Felix until his overly energetic friend, Jisung, jumped right on top of him while he was sleeping. He really did love that boy, but pushing him off his small bed and going back to sleep sounded amazing. Before he could actually follow through with his plan, Jisung yelled in his ear, "Rise and shine sleepy head! You don’t want to sleep through breakfast again, do you? We have work in 45 minutes!" 

Felix grumbled. He really did regret missing breakfast yesterday since their superiors are very strict with their working schedules and didn’t allow him to eat once he missed the time, but he was so tired. 

"Fine, but did you have to blow my ear off to wake me up?"

Jisung just giggled and got off the bed to throw Felix’s clothes on his face. 

"You’re such a deep sleeper that you never wake up to anything else! Now hurry up and change, I’m hungry!"

Felix rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He and Jisung shared a small bedroom with eight other boys from their servant group, so the changing area was always crowded. However, Felix’s sleeping habits actually paid off for once as he was able to change alone and quickly use their only bathroom in peace. Looking at his tired reflection in the mirror, he straightened out his uniform and made himself look at least decently presentable for the day. Exiting the bathroom, he found Jisung, and they walked towards the servant’s dining hall. 

The hall was filled with about 30 or more servants waiting for breakfast. They were all from different areas of the castle based off their jobs but came together to eat their meals. Despite it always being crowded, Felix loved seeing the other groups so that he and Jisung could meet up with more of their friends. Felix looked to Jisung and saw him waving to Hyunjin and Jeongin at the other side of the room. Before he could wave back, Felix felt someone poke his side and found Seungmin standing right beside him. 

"Morning guys!"

"Hi Minnie, how are you?"

Felix and Seungmin quickly gave each other a hug before the other boy answered, "Definitely tired. Jisung’s boyfriend had me trimming the bushes past bedtime. I only stopped because it was dark, and I could barely see what I was doing!"

Felix giggled as Jisung turned bright red at the mention of Minho, one of the royal's advisors who Jisung had quite the crush on. Although, the boy would rather not talk about such embarrassing matters and whisper-yelled to Seungmin, "I regret telling you anything! He is not my boyfriend and probably doesn’t even know I exist!" 

Both Felix and Seungmin laughed out loud this time, and Felix put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder to reassure him, "Don’t worry Hannie, I’m sure you will get your chance someday.”

"What will he do one day?"

The trio turned around at the sound of Hyunjin’s voice and greeted both Jeongin and Hyunjin as well. 

"Oh nothing just discussing Jisung’s chances with you know who." At Seungmin’s eyebrow wiggle, both Hyunjin and Jeongin understood exactly who they were talking about, but before Jisung could make another comment, one of their superiors rang a loud bell and yelled out to all of the servants, "Breakfast time will be finished in 15 minutes! After that you will go to your stations! I don’t want anymore procrastinating from you low-lives!"

The superior, Park Jin-young, who they should always refer to as sir, was usually very degrading and harsh towards the servants, causing most of them to hold a negative attitude towards the man and prefer more easy-going higher ups, like Minho. 

"Shit, we need to eat then!" Jisung exclaimed, and the group got in line for food. Enjoying their meal together while talking and laughing made the 15 minutes pass by fast, and soon, they all had to leave for their posts. Saying goodbye to Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix left to clean the halls of the castle like they did nearly everyday (if they weren’t selected for a special task on rare occasions). They had worked together in the East Hall for as long as they can remember. Both boys were initially shy with one another in the beginning, but became best friends over the years of working the same job and living together. Despite not being allowed to talk on the job, Felix and Jisung came up with different signals and ways to share their thoughts so that they could communicate and try not to die of boredom from cleaning. 

While making their way towards the main hall the hall, Felix, who had been engrossed in one of Jisung’s hilarious re-enactments, accidentally bumped into someone else. Looking for the person he had just hit, the blood drained from his face as quickly fell to his knees and bowed. It was none other than the oldest prince of the royal family, Bang Chan, known for his cold and strict personality. Felix could only hope that he would get by with just a scolding for his mistake rather than the horror of what others had to deal with, but the logical part of himself knew better. Jisung had fallen into bow as well, but Felix barely noticed. He was far too worried for what was coming next as he stared at the feet of the man he feared most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this in the first chapter, but I just wanted to let you all know that I am actually updating this book every 2 days instead of just Sunday! Hope you enjoy <3

Chan was exhausted. Between the work his father constantly gave him, and the news he received at dinner last night, he couldn’t fall asleep. He always knew that he would have to follow through with an engagement as the eldest son of the royal family, but he didn’t think it would occur so soon. 

It all began last night: 

Chan’s father, the king of Westglade, had announced that he had fantastic news and would share it with the rest of the family over a formal dinner. Chan knew that whatever his father found exciting would mean nothing to him or his younger brother Changbin, but he was still obligated to meet with his parents anyway. Walking towards the royal dining hall, he ran into Changbin who had to attend the dinner as well. 

"What do you think the old man has up his sleeve this time," Changbin snickered. Chan remained uninterested as he responded, "I don’t know, and I don’t care. He has assigned me far too much work to take up my time like this. It better be worth it."

"Please. Knowing him it will probably be another stupid announcement that he found a useless ring he had lost, and the kingdom can finally be at peace again knowing it’s safe!” 

Changbin’s exaggeration of their father had brought a small smile to Chan’s normally cold face. Despite being silly, sarcastic, and just the complete opposite of Chan, Changbin had always found a way to put enjoyment into his brother’s life. 

Finally arriving at the dinner, Chan and Changbin both took their assigned seats as they curiously looked towards their overly excited father. As the servants set down the plates of food before them, he began to speak, "I have very exciting news for you boys, especially you Chan." Now a little more intrigued than before, Chan gestured for his father to continue as he took a sip of his wine.

"Chan, your mother and I have planned an engagement party for you at the end of this month!"

Right as those words left his father’s mouth, Chan choked on his drink. After a few coughs to clear his throat, he looked up to him and said, "Excuse me, what?"

"As the eldest son of our family, you need to find a fiancée soon, and what better way than to have a formal celebration! We invited all of the surrounding kingdoms to this special event and requested that they bring forth their most promising daughters for your choosing! Once a decision is made, you will be engaged at once, hence the whole purpose of this occasion!" 

Chan was at a loss for words. Sure, it was expected that he marry, but it all seemed so sudden. His 20th birthday was arriving in a little over a month, so he still thought he would have more time to find the person he would be spending the rest of his life with. 

"Father, with all due respect, doesn’t this seem too early? I’ve barely gotten through my training."

"Nonsense my boy! By the time you find your wife and get married, you will be ready for the throne and willing to have heirs of your own!" 

"But father—"

"I don’t want to hear anymore of this questioning! The invitations have already been sent out, and the party will take place! Now stop back-talking and thank your mother and I for all the effort we put into this event for you!"

Despite his blood boiling those words, Chan knew he was walking on thin ice after his father finished yelling. He decided to just take a deep breath and unclench his fists as he said through gritted teeth, "Mother, father, thank you for this opportunity."

Smiling at his own victory, the king responded with a simple, "You are welcome. Now, let’s eat!" The small talk that filled the table was drowned out by the thoughts that plagued Chan’s mind. He had never thought about marriage. Hell, he never even thought he could fall in love. He had definitely taken in some concubines for few nights of quick stress relief, but his emotions never went farther than that. He even had kings and queens shove their daughters in his face when they would occasionally visit Westglade, but no one ever caught his interest. Maybe, he was never destined for love. Silently finishing his meal, Chan excused himself from the table, and headed towards his room. Along the way, Changbin caught up to him and asked, "Hey hyung, are you okay?"

"I’m fine Changbin, just tired."

"Are you really going to let them do that. I mean, sure father got mad, but—"

"Just drop it okay! You heard him. There is no other way to go about this. It’s time for me to grow up and accept my duties. Maybe you should try and do the same."

Shocked by his brother’s words, Changbin remained still. Chan turned away, but before he could leave, he heard his brother silently say, "I was just trying to help. You know, you are starting to sound more and more like dad everyday, but I guess that’s what happens to privileged assholes."

Before Chan could respond, Changbin stomped away to his own room, and it was now Chan’s turn to stand there in shock.

Changbin just didn’t understand the pressure of being the oldest. He didn’t have the whole kingdom relying on his decisions. He had time to find love and mess around without caring about the consequences. Chan didn’t. No matter how much it bothered him, he had to think like this father in order to rule, and that meant accepting his responsibilities, like the engagement, without question.

As he entered his room, he knew his decision about the whole situation was made. He would find a nice, decent girl to marry and follow his father’s orders. That was final. 

He got dressed in some sleepwear and laid down on his bed for a night’s rest. However, he just couldn’t fall asleep. Every time his mind tried to drift off into a dream, something inside of him would question his decision, and he didn’t know why. It was like a missing part of himself was trying to reach out, but he didn’t know how to grab it. With this growing feeling of uncertainty inside his chest, he laid awake, tossing and turning throughout the entire night. 

Once Chan saw the sun beginning to rise, he knew he had stayed awake all night. However, instead of trying a little longer to fall asleep, he decided to get up and have a head start on the day’s work. As he was getting ready, a knock sounded on his door, and Minho walked in.

"Master Chan, get your lazy ass up and— Oh, you’re awake already?"

Minho was the royal advisor/Chan’s personal assistant, and the only person that could use such language in front of the prince. Despite Minho technically being his servant, they became best friends a long time ago. 

"Yep. Couldn’t sleep last night, so I figured why not get some work done." 

Minho was surprised and said, "Are you sure you don’t want to stay in bed Hyung? You shouldn’t do work without at least some rest, and I can always tell your father you aren’t feeling well." 

Shaking his head, Chan answered, "It’s alright. Honestly, doing some work may actually help me fall asleep."

"Suit yourself. But if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you sleep."

Sighing, Chan explained the entire engagement scenario to Minho. Once he finished, he looked into his friend’s eyes, waiting for a response. Minho took a moment to process everything, and then spoke up, "Listen Chan. You’re a smart guy, and I respect your decisions, but are you sure you want to do this? You said yourself that you’re not ready for marriage, but you’re still willing to follow whatever your father wants and give up on a chance at finding love?"

"Minho, love is just a waste of time. I’ve never even experienced an interest in anyone! Even if love is real, which I highly doubt, I don’t think it’s meant for me. I simply need to fulfill my duties as the royal prince. The whole kingdom is counting on it." 

"Fine, but just, promise me you won’t completely give up yet? Success is important Chan, but so is your happiness."

"Okay, okay. I promise, and watch the honorifics there buddy."

Minho snickered at that before turning around to leave, "Oh please. Try that on someone you can actually scare."

Chan smiled at his comment, before getting ready for the day. Once he was all dressed, he started walking towards the East Hall where his office was located. On the way there, he was hit with his first wave of exhaustion, and began to wonder if he should have taken up Minho on his offer. He was barely paying attention to where he was going when all of a sudden he felt something collide with his shoulder, pushing his body back. As prince, he was shocked that someone dare touch him, even if it was a mistake. Looking over to the culprit, he saw two small boys bowing to him. Despite their attempt to uphold respect towards him and apologize, he was still quite frustrated due to exhaustion and ready to yell at anyone who caused him more stress. 

"You dare run into me peasant? You are privileged to even live here, and now you take advantage of that position and treat a royal with such blatant disrespect!" 

The boy shivered, his forehead still pressed to the floor, "Please forgive me master, it was an honest mistake! I am deeply sorry!"

Not caring for any excuses, he rolled his eyes, and looked back down at the boy, "Look up at me, peasant."

Chan’s disgusted attitude immediately vanished as he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The boy was so young and innocent, with freckles that matched the stars in the sky. His face was absolutely stunning and gave Chan a feeling of comfort that seemed almost familiar to him. For a moment, Chan had actually felt bad for yelling at such a delicate boy until a quick look at the servant’s clothes reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing.

"What’s your name boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this update came late, but I was totally streaming Dynamite!! I love it so much! Anyway, hope you enjoy <3

Felix couldn’t tell if he was terrified or in awe of the prince. He could definitely identify the cold demeanor that people had used to describe him, but he also found something about Chan just utterly beautiful. Perhaps it was the intense, determined eyes or the stunning yet soft features of the his face that mesmerized Felix with his presence. Still in shock, Felix barely registered the question he was asked by said man. Taking a few seconds to recover, Felix stuttered through his answer, "F-Felix. Lee Felix, my lord." 

Felix’s eyes widened as Chan reached down towards his chin to tilt his head further up. "Well Felix, if you don’t want to receive a beating for a mistake like this again, I suggest you use those pretty brown eyes to look where you are going next time."

Chan then looked up and released the hold he had on Felix’s chin. Before he moved to walk away, he said "You’re lucky that I’m feeling forgiving today. You are dismissed, but I do hope you do your job better than the clumsy display I just witnessed today."

With Felix still in shock and unable to even thank the prince, Chan walked away towards his office. The minute he turned the corner at the end of the hall, Jisung stood up with Felix and started sputtering out one question after another, "What just happened? Why did he forgive you? Did he just call your eyes pretty? Why is—“ Before Jisung could finish his next question, Felix just stared at the ground and said, "I don’t know."

Jisung was voicing most of the questions Felix already had swimming around in his head. Why did Chan just let him go? Most of the servants would have received a severe punishment for a mistake like that, so why didn’t he? Not only was Felix confused by Chan, but also himself. He was completely engrossed with the prince, and even found him attractive. Honestly, he had never had an interest in anyone his entire life, yet Chan caught his eye the second he saw him. His whole life, he expected to possibly find a nice girl to spend a simple life with outside the castle, but never thought he would have an attraction to a man, especially since homosexuality was forbidden in their kingdom. How is this—

"FELIX!" Jisung yelled.

Felix immediately jumped on the spot and stared at Jisung with big eyes.

"I literally called your name four times!" 

"Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize."

"Well, about what I was saying earlier—wait, why are you blushing?" 

"I’m not blushing! Am I?" 

Jisung looked at Felix a little longer before his lips began to turn upwards into a smile, "Don’t tell me you like—"

"Shush! N-No! What are you saying? Of course I don’t like him! I’m just embarrassed by running into a royal and almost getting beat for it!" 

"Are you sure?" Jisung said as he smirked.

Felix’s face got even redder as he continuously refused, "Of course I’m sure! Let’s just get out of here, so we don’t get in any more trouble!"

Jisung sighed, "Okay, okay. Let’s go."

Both boys quickly composed themselves and rushed to their normal positions for the day. Despite now having a job to focus on, Felix couldn’t get this morning out of his head. Did he actually like Chan? I mean, I guess he finds him attractive, but it’s normal to recognize if someone is good-looking right? It doesn’t mean Felix likes him, and he was probably just embarrassed by Chan’s strange comment about his eyes. That was it. He was just surprised by a man who is used to using his flirting skills to get further in life, and soon he’ll just get over the shock and move on with the day.

Or so Felix thought. 

Once Felix and Jisung has finished cleaning the entire hall, while taking a small break for lunch, they went back to the servant dining hall for dinner. During the walk, Jisung asked, "Would you like to explain why you barely even looked at me the entire time we were cleaning, or should I just assume it was all about Chan?"

"Jisung!"

"What? I was bored to death today since you didn’t signal any jokes back to me. You were just stuck thinking about Chan’s handsome face."

"No! I was just trying to figure out why he let us go so easily!"

“And his ‘pretty brown eyes’ comment had nothing to do with this?" 

Felix sighed before he stopped both of them from walking and put on a serious face, “I’m only going to tell you this because you are my best friend. I may or may not find Chan attractive, but that means nothing! He’s uncaring and cold and wouldn't even think twice before throwing me out if I ran into him again."

Jisung started clapping excitedly, "Now I’m not the only one stuck with unrequited love! Yes!"

"I never said anything about love! I said he was attractive which most people can already tell about him. Just, keep this a secret! Please!"

Jisung put his hand on Felix’s shoulder, "Of course! But hello? You’re gay? Why have you never told me? We can gossip about our men now!"

Felix rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he’s said that his attraction to Chan is nothing, Jisung is never going to let this go. "Honestly, I’ve never even thought about my sexuality before. This is really the first time I’ve noticed someone. I still don’t think I’m ready to define what I am."

"And you don’t have to Felix. Whatever you decide, I will love you no matter what, screw what the law says!"

Felix was genuinely touched by his best friend’s words, "Thank you, and I guess I love you too." 

"You guess! Come here you little brat!"

Jisung chased a laughing Felix down the halls, always slowing down while bowing if they saw a superior, until they got to the dining hall. 

As they entered, they saw Hyunjin and Jeongin sitting at their usual table. Jisung ran up to them to try and scare them, but only Hyunjin was startled by his antics. 

As Felix walked up to the table, he heard them arguing.

"Of course that scared me you squirrel of a man!"

"Oh, so you being the biggest drama queen has nothing to do with this?"

Felix and Jeongin smiled at each other as Jisung and Hyunjin continued with another one of their little banters. 

After a while, Jeongin decided to speak over them, "Anyway! Boss says we have an hour to just relax and eat in here before we get ready for the night. Hyunjin and I got here like 10 minutes before you guys, but I am so ready to eat food that I actually serve for myself!" Both Hyunjin and Jeongin work in the royal dining halls. They mainly serve food to the family and clean up the room once the meals are done. 

Hyunjin squealed at Jeongin’s comment, "Our little I.N. is so cute when he’s hungry!" He then proceeded to squeeze Jeongin’s cheeks while he tried to avoid Hyunjin’s unrelenting attacks. 

With both Felix and Jisung laughing at the display, Felix decided to ask, "So, should we go and get some food, or should we wait for Seungmin?"

Jeongin shot up, "Food! Sorry Seungie-hyung, but I’m starving!" After that, Jeongin grabbed Felix’s arm, and dragged him over to the kitchen area with Hyunjin and Jisung following. 

After they had gotten their food, they began to chat about their days. 

“So you are telling me, that the prince himself just let you go?" Hyunjin said, obviously shocked.

Jisung nodded, "I know! It’s weird, but I guess we should thank our luck on that one. Who knows what could’ve happened."

"I should really stick around you two if I’m in trouble. Damn.” 

"You would probably be better off sticking around Felix over here."

Immediately turning red, Felix glared at Jisung before saying, "It was just luck! He said he was feeling forgiving today, so it had nothing to do with me!" 

While Jisung whispered back a small "sure," Hyunjin and Jeongin still looked suspicious since the prince has never been known to do something like that. However, before they could question the two boys further, Seungmin arrived at the table. 

"Honestly! What is the deal with keeping the garden so neat? I’ve been staying out late for days in a row by now! This is totally unfair."

Jisung shrugged, "That’s rough buddy." 

"Sorry we started eating without you, but if we didn’t get food soon, Jeongin would have started gnawing on my hand," Hyunjin said as he gestured to an innocent looking Jeongin with his thumb.

"It’s alright, but I’m going to go get something to eat now, so save my seat." 

As Seungmin left, Hyunjin remembered something, "Speaking of Prince Chan, I totally forgot to tell you guys what I heard last night."

Immediately intrigued, Felix leaned forward a bit, "What is it?"

"As you know, I usually serve dinners to the royal family and stay in the room in case they need anything else. Well, I overheard them talking about an engagement party for Chan at the end of the month. Apparently, his father really wants to find him a wife so that he can take over the throne soon."

In that moment, Felix felt a sudden wave of immense sadness rush over him like his heart had broke. His ears started to ring and he completely zoned out of the ongoing conversation. Chan would be getting married? Felix didn’t know why he cared so much, but he did. He had just met the boy today and only had a little crush on him, so why did the news hurt so much. For the rest of the dinner, Felix remained silent, only responding with small words here and there. 

After saying goodbye to their friends, Jisung and Felix walked back to their dorm. The walk had been completely silent leaving Jisung worried about his friend. "Hey are you alright?"

Immediately taken out of his frenzied thoughts, Felix looked up to him, "I’m fine, just really tired."

Jisung didn’t seem satisfied with Felix’s answer, "You got pretty silent after Hyunjin mentioned Prince Chan’s engagement. Are you positive it’s not about that?"

"I only had a small attraction to him, I promise that it’s nothing." Despite his lie, Felix gave a small smile to his friend to reassure him. Although still not convinced, Jisung nodded, "Okay. Well, Goodnight Felix."

"Night Jisung."

Jisung then closed his eyes and rolled over on his side to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Felix was still kept up by the lingering pain he felt in his heart. Why wasn’t it going away? Chan didn’t really mean anything to him. So why does he feel this way?


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god, he did not just say that. Once Chan turned the corner and was out of sight, he immediately hit himself in the face. Did he really just say that the boy’s eyes were pretty out loud? Sure he was thinking it, but was he really stupid enough to let the comment slip out like that? There’s no way he will ever live that down. 

As Chan continued the walk to his office, he was thinking of excuses to lessen his embarrassment. The boy is merely a servant. He should be the one embarrassed since he ran into a royal, not the other way around! Besides, Chan will probably never see the boy again, so his opinion doesn’t even matter. Or so Chan tried to convince himself. As Chan was organizing all the scattered thoughts in his mind, he entered his office and immediately stopped when he found the one person he didn’t want to see. His father. 

"It’s about time you arrived son. I’ve been waiting for you!"

"Why are you here father?"

The king got up from where he was sitting behind Chan’s desk and approached him. "Can I not say good morning to my own son?”

"Of course you can. I’m just surprised to see you here. You usually never visit me at my office."

"Ah, well I have some more news for you!"

Chan braced himself for the worst. What did his father want now? 

"What is it?"

"Well, with all the plans surrounding your future rule approaching, I would like to do something for you that my own father did for me before I took the throne. I would like to assign you a personal group of servants, tailored to helping only you! With all the work you have going on, you will need more people by your side to take care of the trivial things in your life while you get ready for ruling the kingdom. It is also a perk of becoming the king, so why not start early?"

Chan was more of a private person, and he truly only needed help from Minho. But, he doubted his father would let him decline the offer, and who knows, maybe some more workers would be beneficial for him. 

"Well, it wouldn’t hurt to get some more help around here. How many servants would I receive?"

His father smiled, "Leave that to me. Jin-young!"

The king’s most loyal advisor, Park Jin-young, came through the door, "Yes sir?"

"Please gather the best of your servants for my son here. About 4 or 5 should do."

Shocked by the amount of servants his father just ordered, Chan spoke up, "I really think a smaller number like 2 or 3 would suffice."

Looking at his son for a moment, the king hesitantly agreed and told Jin-young to recruit 3 servants. "Well, I’ll leave you to your work now that business is taken care of. Make me proud son!"

"Yes father."

As the king left, Chan sighed. Of course it was "make me proud," and not something like "love you," or "you are doing a good job." His father always found a way to ignore others and make the whole situation about his approval. Rubbing his eyes, Chan looked down at amount of papers he had to review and began to work, but not without the occasional thought of a certain little servant boy popping into his mind. 

~10 hours later~

Chan was completely drained. After a full day of paperwork with a few breaks here and there to eat, he was absolutely exhausted. However, that wasn’t his only issue. His "little distraction" caused him to finish less work than usual. Therefore, he had more to get done tomorrow, increasing his already overwhelming stress. He just needed to take a break for now to clear his mind and relieve some of the stress that was taking a toll on his thinking. He could try to go to sleep, but he doesn’t want a repeat of last night since his thoughts were already too jumbled right now. 

That’s when he thought of something brilliant! Chan would ask Minho to bring him a concubine for the night. That way, he could relieve some of his stress, be tired enough afterwards to get some sleep, and get that boy out of his head once he remembered what a good night with a beautiful woman felt like. It was perfect! 

Chan walked outside his office to find some servants passing by, "You two!"

They looked at him in alarm and immediately bowed. Still keeping their heads down, one responded, "Yes my lord?"

"Find my advisor, Minho, and tell him to come to my office at once."

They both simultaneously said, "Yes sir!" and walked off in the direction of where they could find said man. A few minutes later, Chan heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

"You asked for me Chan-hyung?"

"Yes Minho. I am almost finished for the day, and I would like you to bring a concubine to my quarters for the night. I am quite stressed right now, and I need a way to relax."

"You got it!"

Minho exited the office to complete his task while Chan spent some more time putting all of his papers in the correct piles before heading for his room. 

——————

"Oh my g-AHHHHH!"

Moans could be heard from outside Chan’s room. He was currently thrusting into the tight heat of the woman underneath him as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. While the woman already had her first orgasm and was building up to the second, Chan could feel the intense heat in his stomach, but he couldn’t get to that point of final climatic pleasure. As he kept thrusting harder in frustration, his mind began to wander. He looked down at the woman below him to find her head thrown back in pleasure against the cushions with her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. However, one particular thrust made her eyes shoot open and look up at Chan. In that moment, it was no longer the woman’s face that Chan saw contorted in pleasure. No, it was a face that had beautiful, dark brown eyes, full red lips, and freckles scattered across their flawless cheeks. The thought of Felix writhing beneath him, begging him to move faster instead of some woman had Chan finally reaching his climax with a loud groan. 

After taking a few breaths to recover from such an intense experience, Chan laid down next to the woman and stared at the ceiling. Since her job was done, the girl got dressed with a slight limp and exited the room. However, Chan didn’t even notice. He was more concerned with what just happened. Instead of trying to forget the boy by focusing his attention towards women again, Chan had one of the best orgasms of his life with one short fantasy of the servant. At this point, Chan only knew one thing for certain: He was completely screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

" _We’re_ _ here!" _

_ "Wow! It’s beautiful!"  _

_Felix was in awe of his surroundings. The forest they had traveled through laid far behind him as he took in the serene landscape. A beautiful waterfall was cascading down the hillside next to them and landed into a clear, sparkling pond. The grass_ _beneath him was bright green with the occasional wildflower popping up through it. The scene was magnificent._

_ "I thought you would enjoy it sunshine." _

_ Taken out of his amazement, Felix turned towards the other in confusion, ”Sunshine?" _

_ "It’s a new nickname I’ve made for you. Your smile reminds me of the sun, so I thought it would fit perfectly!" _

_ Felix blushed at the comment, "Really?" _

_ "Really Lixie. One glance at you, and my whole world lights up!" _

_ "Okay, that was way too cheesy." Felix said with a small laugh.  _

_ "Maybe, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re in love." _

_ Felix immediately froze, "What?" _

_ "I’ve been trying to get myself to tell you for days now. That’s why I brought you here. My favorite place, away from all the chaos of our village and busy lives. A place where I can find peace." _

_Felix then felt a hand caress his face, "I wanted to tell you here because you are the most precious person in my life sunshine. I love you."_

_ Tears started welling up in Felix’s eyes, "I love you too. So so much!" _

_ Both began to lean forward to embrace each other—— _

** “Wake up Felix!" **

Felix’s eyes shot open to the sound of Jisung, yet again, trying to wake him up. 

"Damn Lix, I’m going to pour cold water on you next time you sleep in again!"

Still dazed, Felix just said a simple, "sorry," and laid still on the bed. What was that dream he just had? It felt so real, but he has no memory of it ever occurring in his life. He was with someone, mostly likely a man because of the voice, but he couldn’t see his face. He knew from the dream that he felt a deep connection towards the man. Even laying still on his bed thinking about him made his heart beat faster as his body filled with a strange form of affection. Was this the feeling of love they admitted for each other. But, he didn’t even know this man? How can he love him? 

"I didn’t wake you up to stare at the ceiling Lix. Get up!"

Felix finally snapped out of it and decided that it was simply a dream and nothing more. He then got ready with Jisung, and they left for breakfast, following their daily routine. If only they knew it would change forever. 

They got some food and sat at their regular table with Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin. As they were talking about something random, Seungmin looked behind Felix and Jisung suspiciously. 

Noticing his friend’s strange behavior, Felix asked, "Seungmin, is everything alright?"

"Um well, not to alarm everyone, but Park Jin-young is walking straight towards us."

Jisung began to freak out, "What! Are you sure! It could be the people next to us or—"

Hyunjin immediately shushed him as Jin-young stopped right at their table.

"Lee Felix, Han Jisung, and Yang Jeongin, come with me right now." 

The three boy’s faces paled at the tone of the man’s voice. What did he want from them? They hadn’t done anything wrong, had they? 

Getting up from their seats, the boys followed their superior out of the dining room and towards the direction of the east hall sparing one last look at their two concerned friends. While on their way to wherever Park was taking them, Felix began to worry about what was happening. 

Oh no. Did the prince go back on his word and decide to punish him and Jisung for the incident yesterday? Jisung shouldn’t be punished for his mistake. But wait, why would Jeongin be with them. Distracted by his thoughts, Felix barely realized that they had reached their destination. They entered a small room near the royal offices. The room was small and seemed to be a lobby of some sort. Despite its size, the decor was outrageous. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the walls were covered with delicate looking art that was either white or gold to fit the theme of the room. Jin-young gestured for the boys to sit down on a pristine white couch in the center. 

Demanding their attention again, Jin-young began to speak, "You three will wait here until I arrive with the royal advisor. Don’t do anything until then."

They all replied with a, "yes sir," and their superior exited the room. 

Letting out a breath Felix didn’t realize he had been holding in, he looked toward his equally fearful friends to know how they were doing. 

Jisung spoke up first, "Oh god. What do they want? Are they going to punish us for yesterday?"

"I thought that too, but why would they bring Innie with us? He did nothing," said Felix. 

Jeongin began to panic as well, "I’m too cute for all this stress! Guys what is—"

Before he could finish, the door creaked open to reveal Chan’s royal advisor, Minho with Jin-young entering after him. Minho then stood right in front of the boys, staring down at them before looking back to Jin-young, "So these are the ones?" 

"Yes sir. They have been working here for many years but are still at a good age for labor. They have not caused any trouble within the palace and remain some of the best candidates for your task." 

Minho nodded, "No need to explain any further, I’ll take your word for it. You are dismissed."

Jin-young bowed to Minho before he exited the room. Minho then turned back to the boys, "So, here’s the deal. You three have been selected to serve as Prince Chan’spersonal servants. You will no longer go about your normal duties. Instead, you shall report to his office everyday unless told otherwise by the prince himself. You must address him as lord, and me as sir since you will be working for one of us everyday. You will still live in the same quarters and eat in the servant’s dining hall, so there’s no need for concern there. I expect nothing but respect and compliance from all of you as it is a great honor to be chosen for this position. Now that I’ve given you the general information, do you have any questions?"

Too scared to speak up, Felix cast a side glance towards his friends. Jeongin looked just as intimidated as Felix and sat still to wait for the next instruction. Jisung, however, looked both terrified and mesmerized by Minho. With the way his eyes never left the man’s face, you would think Minho is a three-course meal, and Jisung hadn’t eaten for days. Normally Felix would laugh at his friend, but he was too immersed in the seriousness of the situation. Once Minho gave enough time for questions, he motioned for the boys to stand up. Without hesitating, they all followed his gesture and waited for his next command. 

"Since there are no questions, you three are going to follow me to the prince’s office to receive more specifics about what you will be doing."

Minho walked out the door followed by Jisung, Jeongin, and lastly Felix who was terrified of seeing Chan again. Would he be angry? Mean? Try to torture Felix for his mistake? Or would Felix have to face what he feared most: falling harder for the unattainable prince. 

The walk to his office was very short. Once they arrived, Minho opened the door and motioned for them to enter. While Jisung was still, not so subtly, staring at Minho, Felix couldn’t take his eyes off of the mop of blonde hair hovering above the large desk. Despite their entrance, Chan didn’t look up from his papers and only stopped when he heard Minho clear his throat. 

"My lord, these are your new personal servants."

Chan slowly looked up at the boys and examined them one by one. He started with Jisung and moved on to Jeongin. However, the moment he looked into Felix’s eyes, the boy blushed and quickly looked to the ground unable to maintain eye contact. If only Felix would have watched the prince longer, he could have seen the faint blush spread across his face as well and the lingering gaze he directed towards the boy. His vision remained focused on the ground until he heard a shuffle that sounded from behind the desk. Slightly looking up, Felix saw Chan begin to move toward them, and he felt the breath leave his lungs as he stared at the dark eyes of the prince. 


	7. Chapter 7

Too immersed in the work he was currently doing, Chan didn’t realize Minho had entered his office until he cleared his throat and spoke up, "My lord, these are your new personal servants."

Now captivating his attention, Chan decided to take a break from his work to look at them. He started with the boy at the far right. He had big brown eyes and cheeks that reminded Chan of a squirrel. The boy seemed familiar, but Chan decided to just put it off as simply passing by him around the castle at some point.

He then looked to the boy in the middle who seemed very young and timid. Despite his innocent appearance, he seemed like a good worker that Chan could rely on. Chan eyes then moved on to the next person and froze.

Of all the servants Jin-young could have chosen from, he picked the one person Chan didn’t want to see (or maybe, who he wanted to see a little too much). Upon eye contact, the boy immediately looked to the ground while Chan was still staring at him in shock. The last time he saw the boy, he had imagined being very intimate with him to say the least. The mere recollection of that memory made Chan blush. Luckily the boy didn’t notice since he still had his eyes averted towards the ground. After taking a few seconds to regain his composure and try to clear his clouded mind, Chan got up from his seat and approached the boys.

"Hm. They seem fit for what I have in mind. What are your names? Starting with you." Chan pointed to Jisung who got startled by the direct address. Nonetheless, he answered quickly, "Han Jisung my lord."

Nodding his head, Chan moved on to the boy in the middle, "And you?"

Jeongin looked like he wanted to disappear out of nervousness, "Yang Jeongin my lord."

Chan then moved on to Felix and stopped right in front of him so that he could look directly into his eyes. As Felix looked up at him, Chan saw fear and shyness deep inside those brown eyes. Knowing that such emotions were caused by him, Chan felt uneasy and almost wanted to comfort the boy. However, he ignored that thought and kept going with the introductions, "I have met you before, but do remind me, what is your name?" Despite already knowing that information very well, Chan wanted to implement a more superior attitude since the boy will be serving him.

"Lee Felix my lord." After Felix stated his name, Chan turned back to his desk and took a seat. "Very well then. You all shall report to me first thing in the morning tomorrow. I must construct a schedule and list of duties for you today, so you will answer to Minho after we are done here. Let this be clear, I expect nothing but the best service from you all, so you must maintain the most upmost respect towards me and my advisor.”

All the boys nodded, signaling for Chan to continue, "That is all I have to say for now. You are all dismissed and shall follow Minho to your stations for today." All three boys, including Minho, bowed to the prince and turned to leave, but not without Felix sparing a quick glance towards Chan who was staring right back at him.

Once the door closed, Chan let out a big sigh. What the hell was he going to do now? There’s no way he will be able to avoid thinking about the boy if he is to see him everyday, and he cannot just tell Minho to fire him with no explanation. Minho would drill him with questions and most likely find out Chan’s little secret. Despite always telling Minho what is on his mind, this attraction is something he wishes to keep secret from everyone.

Chan continued to think about what he should do about the situation for the next few minutes. Chan then jumped out of his chair as he finally came up with a solution.

He would make the boy quit.

He wouldn’t tell him to do so directly. Instead, he will set expectations for his work far too high and assign him the most difficult tasks. Therefore, Felix will be fed up with Chan’s constant nagging and request a change in position. Once he goes back to his regular work, Chan will be able to finally forget him, like he had originally planned, and focus on his work again.

Satisfied with this plan, Chan began to create the boys’ schedules. They will wake up at their usual time with the other servants, and report to his office once they have gotten ready for the day. The end of their work day depends on the amount of time it takes to complete their daily tasks.

Jisung will be responsible for organizing and delivering the paperwork Chan has. Jeongin will be responsible for taking care of his room and office. This includes setting out his work for the day, picking out proper outfits for Chan, and cleaning both rooms (when they aren’t being occupied by the prince). And Lastly, Felix will adhere to all of Chan’s personal needs. Normally Minho would fulfill this duty by bringing him lunch, finding someone he needs to talk to and more, but Minho will now be needed to aid Chan in his decision-making and carrying out orders rather than completing these trivial tasks for him. This way, Chan will exhaust Felix with enough ridiculous tasks that the boy will follow through with his plan of quitting the position.

After finishing up the final touches on his servants’ schedules and completing most of his work for the day, Chan left his office to get some rest. Once he entered his bedroom, he flopped down on top of his bed right away and went to sleep wondering about what the next day was going to bring.

————

_Chan was casually strolling through the forest near his house when all of a sudden, a heavy weight landed on top of him. He fell to the ground with a huge thud and a groan. Still trying to process what just happened, a very panicked voice began to speak from above him._

_"Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I thought I had a good grip on the branch, but it snapped! I didn’t even see you coming! I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you!"_

_Chan then felt a small hand grip his arm to pull him up. Still rubbing his throbbing head, Chan looked at the person, "Why were you climbing a tree?"_

_"Oh, uh, I think it’s fun, and there’s not much to do around here. Why? Is it weird?"_

_"I‘ve never really tried it, but you should be more careful next time. You are lucky I’m a forgiving person."_

_"Thank you so much! My mom would have a fit if she knew I fell on someone! She’s always nagging me about doing stuff like this."_

_"Maybe you should listen to her sometime."_

_"But it’s so fun! Here, as an apology, I’ll teach you!"_

"Why would I want to learn such a stupid thing!"

_The person stomped, "It’s not stupid! Here, take my hand."_

_Before Chan could refuse, the other was pulling him along towards a different tree that was much bigger. "Now, you want to focus on getting a good grip when climbing. Try to aim for thicker branches so that you don’t make the same mistake I did, and watch your footing."_

_"Why would I listen to you! You just fell out of a tree a few minutes ago!"_

_"That was an accident, and only the second time I‘ve done that! Come on, just trust me! I won’t stop bothering you until you try."_

_Rolling his eyes, Chan agreed, but not before asking one more question, "If I am going to trust you, I need to know your name first."_

_"Of course! My bad! My name is———_

Chan woke up to the sound of Minho knocking on his door, and yelling, "Wake up Chan-hyung! It’s almost time for breakfast!"

Ignoring what his friend had just said, Chan stayed in bed thinking about his dream. It felt oddly familiar, and everything about it was so clear except the person he was talking to. They were almost like a shadow the whole time, and despite not being able to see them, Chan felt a deep adoration take over his heart at the thought of the stranger. Who were they? Is it someone he knows? Chan really wanted to figure this out, but he had to get ready for the day. So, he pushed the dream aside and got out of bed to prepare for the interesting day that laid ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Minho closed the door to Chan’s office, Felix felt like he could finally breathe again. Maybe Chan was trying to intimidate him because of their last encounter, but whatever it was, Felix felt like Chan was looking right into his soul. 

"Well, I honestly had nothing planned for you today either so go to your usual stations and enjoy your last day of normal work because things are about to change." Minho took one last glance at all of them before stopping at a wide-eyed Jisung. He gave the boy a small smirk and walked away leaving him a blushing mess.

"Anyone else feel like they can breathe now? Just standing in that office I thought I was doing something wrong, how am I supposed to face the prince daily?" Jeongin yelled.

"We will just have to get used to it I guess, and don’t worry Innie, your hyungs will help you, right Jisung?"

Jisung jumped at the mention of his name and turned to his friends, "W-what?"

Felix started smiling teasingly at his friend, "On second thought, maybe you should just rely on me if Jisung is going to be following Minho around with puppy dog eyes."

Jisung’s blush turned even redder, "Oh! Don’t even pretend like you weren’t totally ogling over Chan!"

Jeongin’s expression turned from amusement to shock as he asked, "What does he mean hyung? Are you involved with Chan in some way?"

Felix glared at Jisung who covered his mouth in realization that he had just spilled a secret that was supposed to be known by only the two of them. Felix just decided to come clean to Jeongin, "Alright, so when we told you about our little run in with Chan, I may have developed a small crush on him after that, but that’s it!"

Jeongin tried keeping his smile in, but ultimately failed as he started jumping up and down in excitement, "Hyungs! Oh my god! This is so exciting! Do either of you know what this means?"

Both of them shook their heads no in confusion not knowing what Jeongin meant.

"It means that this job just got so much better! I’m going to be a matchmaker!"

Felix was about to respond before Jisung beat him to it, "No, no, no. That is NOT what we are going to do! They are higher ups in a kingdom where we are merely servants! There is no way anything good could come out of this! Only embarrassment." Jisung looked sad as he finished his comment. Sure, he knew he would never have a chance with Minho, but saying out loud always hurt just a little bit.

"Oh come on guys! It would be fun!"

It was Felix’s turn to say something now, "Listen Innie, you may be adorable, but even you can’t convince us to do something so insane! Let’s just try to get through the next few days and see what happens, alright."

Jisung immediately agreed with Felix while Jeongin rolled his eyes and hesitantly went with them. They all began to work on the East Hall together. Normally, Jeongin would work with Hyunjin in the kitchen but Jisung and Felix were behind on work from this morning, and he knew Hyunjin would cover for him.

After the boys finished their work, they headed towards the dining hall for dinner, eager to update their worried friends about what happened.

As they entered the hall looking around for them, Jeongin was immediately clambered by Hyunjin who yelled, "You’re alive!" Seungmin followed behind him and hugged both Jisung and Felix, "We were so worried about you guys! What happened?"

Felix responded first, "It’s a long story. How about we get our food and explain it to you guys while we eat." They all agreed and got their food quickly while both Seungmin and Hyunjin pushed the three boys towards their table in hurry to hear the story.

Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin all took turns telling their friends about what happened, and how they will now be working as Chan’s personal servants.

Hyunjin had a sad look on his face, "So, you won’t be working with me anymore Innie?"

"I’m sorry hyung! There’s nothing any of us can do, but I’ll still see you during meals!"

Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin again, "My baby is leaving me!"

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Now you know how I feel working alone everyday!"

Jisung joined in, "Yeah Hyunjin, no need to be a drama queen."

"Hey! You’ve always had Felix with you! You don’t get to talk!" Hyunjin retorted. The five friends talked for the rest of their time together until they had to go back to their quarters. Jisung and Felix both discussed what might happen the next day before they went to bed.

————

_"Hyung!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Here!" Felix smashed some of the cream from his dessert into the other person’s face. Laughing at his hilarious prank, Felix didn’t realize the other was lunging for him until it was too late._

_"You brat!"_

_Both boys tumbled around on the ground, laughing and smearing more of their desserts on each others faces. Once a few minutes had passed, both were out of breath from the playful fight. Felix looked at the other person for a while before focusing in on their beautiful lips. He was so tempted to just lean in and finally lock their lips together like he has dreamed of for so long, but he knew he couldn’t. It could cause major problems in their life, and he wasn’t even sure if the other liked him that way. Shaking the thought from his mind, Felix stood up quickly and said, "My mom will probably want me home soon. I should go."_

_The other person nodded and stood up as well, "I’ll walk you home then."_

_The walk home was quiet mainly because Felix kept thinking about kissing the_ _other when he knew he shouldn’t. They were friends and nothing more, and it will always stay that way._

_After a little while longer, they were both at his house and Felix turned around to say goodbye._

_"Goodnight hyung."_

_"Night Lixie. I’ll see you soon!"_

_Felix nodded as he watched the figure retreat from his house with the feeling of want still lingering in his heart._

———-

Felix woke up the next morning to the sun pouring in from the window next to him. He was surprised to wake up all by himself, but at least he won’t have Jisung pestering him again. However, he had another one of his weird dream again. Except this time he remembered calling the other person hyung which definitely confirmed his suspicion that the person he has been dreaming about is a boy. His face is still unknown to Felix, but he remembers focusing in on his lips. The recollection made Felix blush and try to remember in details what the shape was in case he knew the person currently. With no luck, Felix gave up and got out of bed to get ready for the special day ahead.

After having their usual breakfast with their friends, the three boys walked nervously towards Chan’s office wondering what the prince had in store for them. As they approached the lavish door, all of them were too scared to knock on it which ended up with them playing rock, paper, scissors, to determine who would do it. The final round was between Jisung and Jeongin, but before they could determine the winner, Minho walked up to them.

"Nervous for your first day?"

All three boys jumped at that and turned to where the voice came from. Upon seeing Minho, all of them bowed and answered, "yes sir." Minho just sighed in response and said, "Well, lets see what the boss has in store for you."

Minho opened the door and gestured for all of them to enter. Lining up in front of Chan’s desk, all of them anxiously waited for their instructions.

"My lord, your servants have arrived."

Felix saw Chan peer up at them and he, along with Jeongin and Jisung, bowed to him. Looking back up at the prince, Felix saw him stand up and walk around his desk.

"Well, it’s about time. I’ve got all your assignments for you, and I will explain them only once. I expect all three of you to report to where you are needed right after this is done."

They all answered yes sir, as Chan approached Jeongin, "You will be responsible for maintaining both my office and my bedroom. This means you will set out clothes for me, clean both rooms daily, make sure anything that I deem important is put into its appropriate place, and complete the other simple tasks that I have written here." Chan handed Jeongin the paper who bowed to the prince as a way to thank him.

Chan then moved on to Jisung, "You will be responsible for organizing and delivering my work. For example, some things I must do often are finalize documents with other family members, request paperwork from them, or I will need information found in the royal library. You will do all of this for me instead. Here is your paper." Once given the paper, Jisung repeated the same actions as Jeongin.

Lastly Chan moved on to Felix, "You, Felix, will be my personal server. That means that you must adhere to all my requests every hour of every day." Chan smirked as he handed Felix the paper who took it with shaky hands and an uneasy feeling in his heart. Those dark eyes revealed that something mischievous was heading his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I switch between Chan and Felix for chapters, but this one will have multiple POVs for a change. Hope you all enjoy!

After Chan handed the paper to Felix, he gave out more instructions for the day. 

"Jeongin, you will start by cleaning my room. On the paper, you have listed where everything goes and the supplies you will need. Once you are finished, report back to me."

"Yes my lord."

"Jisung, I have many reports and books that I need to reference for the paperwork I am completing. You will go with Minho to find the information I am looking for in the library. He will instruct you on how it is organized and what I am looking for."

"Y-yes my lord." Chan noticed that Jisung looked nervous about the request and even stumbled through his response for some reason, but he decided to just ignore it.

"And Felix, please head to the royal dining hall to pick up my breakfast. The servants there should have my correct order, so you do not need to worry about what food to get."

"Yes my lord."

"Alright, Minho you know what to do. You are all dismissed."

They all bowed to Chan before departing for their jobs. Sitting down at his desk, Chan chuckled to himself. All their tasks were simple, but for Felix, the fun was just beginning. 

—————

Just great, Jisung thought. He’s going to be alone with Minho. What is he supposed to do? Can he talk to him, or would he even gain enough courage to do so? How does he act normal in this situation?He really wished Felix was here with him for support because the silence between them during their walk was completely eating Jisung up. Meanwhile, Minho seemed utterly relaxed and oblivious to the mess Jisung was beside him. Thinking that he could take just a quick glance, he looked at Minho. Damn. Minho is even better looking up close. His dark brown eyes reminded Jisung of chocolate, and his sharp jawline contrasted his soft, smooth skin. Not to mention—

"You know, a little staring is flattering, but at this rate, it’s getting weird."

Shit. Jisung felt so embarassed right now. He wished he could just disappear. 

"I’m so sorry sir, I don’t know what came over me!" Jisung said in a panic. Great, Minho probably thinks he is creepy now, and his chances with him just went from zero, to the negatives. 

However, Minho just looked over at Jisung and smiled at how red the boy’s face was getting, "You getting all embarrassed is adorable. Don’t worry about it."

Did Minho just call him adorable? Jisung didn’t think he could become even more of a mess, but here he is, torn between embarrassment and flattery. He decided to just watch the ground for the rest of the walk.

They soon arrived at two grand looking doors with intricate handles. Minho then opened the door, and Jisung was filled with awe. The library was amazing! It had rows upon rows of books with detailed maps lining the walls. There were large windows in the center that allowed beautiful sunlight to filter throughout the room. The place made Jisung both happy and sad. He was very excited to be spending his time at such a magnificent place, but he wished he could read better. As a servant, he was trained with basic reading and nothing more. He could never attempt something as complex as what was probably written in most of these books.

While Jisung was still in his own world, Minho looked towards him. The boy looked amazed at first and then upset, “What’s wrong?"

"O-oh nothing!" 

"You shouldn’t lie to me Jisung."

"It’s just. I’m not that good at reading, and these books they..."

Jisung began to trail off, feeling for the second time that day, utterly embarrassed. 

Minho looked to him, almost feeling bad for the boy. Reading had always been so integrated into his life that he couldn’t even think about what it was like to not have that deeper understanding. However, it was not his job to comfort the servant, so he simply said, "Don’t worry, Prince Chan gave me a list. You will only have to match the names on the list to the books you see, and I will tell you which sections you will concentrate on to find them until you get the hang of it yourself."

Jisung felt slightly reassured at that, and smiled a bit, "thank you sir."

Seeing the boy smile did something to Minho. For some unknown reason, he felt happy about being the cause for his smile and wished for Jisung to never frown again. Not knowing what to do with those thoughts, Minho just looked ahead and said, "Alright, let’s begin."

—————

While Felix was heading towards the royal dining hall, he was going over everything that was happening in his head. He was mostly worried about dealing with Chan alone for the whole day. God, he wants to dislike him so much, but just the sight of the prince makes his knees weak and his heart beat faster. Getting lost in his thoughts again, he ran into some else turning the same corner as he was. 

Felix immediately bowed to the other in forgiveness, just in case they were a superior. He followed with saying, "I am so sorry!" while cursing himself out in his head for not watching where he was going AGAIN. 

He waited for the other person to respond before standing up, "No worries, I should have been watching out too, and you don’t have to bow to me."

Looking to see who it was, Felix was shocked to see the younger prince of the family, Changbin. 

"T-thank you my lord."

"And just call me Changbin. Unlike my parents and brother, I don’t care about all that stuff, as long as you’re not being disrespectful intentionally."

"I would never my lord."

"Hey, what did I just say. It’s Changbin, and let me help you up."

Taking his hand, Felix spoke up again, "Sorry, I’ve never addressed a royal so casually. Thank you," Felix paused for a moment as he looked to Changbin, who gestured for him to keep going, "Changbin." 

“There you go! Say, what’s your name?"

"Lee Felix."

Changbin smiled at that, "A cute name for a cute boy." 

Felix blushed at the comment. Changbin was very different from Chan. He didn’t have the superior attitude surrounding him nor did he try to intimidate Felix like the other prince. He actually enjoyed talking to him, even if it was brief.

"Wait, aren’t you one of the servants for my brother?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I better let you get back to work then knowing how impatient he is. I hope to see you again Felix." Changbin held out his hand for Felix to shake. Taking his hand, Felix responded with a smile, "You too Changbin."

Changbin then walked away leaving Felix with a happy feeling in his heart. Why couldn’t Felix have fallen for him instead? 

—————

As Chan was writing down some important information, he heard a knock at the door. There’s no way Felix was that fast, so it might be someone else. He yelled, "come in," and the door swung open to reveal Changbin. 

"Do you need something Changbin?"

"No, I just wanted to stop by real quick and say hi. We haven’t spoken since the family dinner."

"Well, hi."

Changbin chuckled at his brother’s bluntness before continuing, "I also wanted to say sorry for what I said. I just can’t stand the thought of you giving up your happiness for something so stupid! I mean, if I were in that position, I would have wanted you to do the same for me."

Chan sighed, "Don’t worry about it. Honestly, I probably deserved it, but there’s nothing I can do. This was always supposed to happen, and I guess I’ve just accepted that."

"I get it. Just know that if you ever need anything, I’m here for you. You know that right?"

Chan smiled. He could never stay mad at his brother. He stood up to give him a hug, "Come here."

Changbin was surprised at first but then fully embraced his brother. The hug was brief, but it solidified the fact that they both loved each other dearly. 

"Wow. The great Bang Chan giving me a hug."

"Tell anyone about this, and you’ll find yourself begging for forgiveness again."

Changbin laughed at his brother and turned around to leave before one last thought came to his mind, "Also, you’ve got a good servant working for you."

Confused as to who he was talking about, Chan asked, "Who?"

“Felix."

Chan completely stopped moving. How did Changbin know him, and why was he saying this? Before he could ask one of those questions, Changbin continued, "He’s also rather adorable."

Jealousy immediately ran through Chan. Why was he saying this about his servant, his Felix? Did Changbin hangout with him? Were they close? Most importantly, does Changbin like him? 

Chan needed answers, so he said through gritted teeth, "Why are you saying that? You like him or something?"

"You know I don’t swing that way. I’m just saying, knowing your harsh attitude, you should be nice to him."

Who was Changbin to tell him how he should treat Felix? His brother isn’t the boss of him! Chan is! Felix belongs to him!

With every thought, Chan saw himself becoming more and more possessive over the boy. He decided to clear his mind and think rationally. Why does it matter? Why does that servant plague his mind every day? What makes him special? 

Changbin had already left, but Chan was still standing there in frustration. He didn’t know if it stemmed from being jealous of Changbin’s fondness towards Felix, or if he was mad at himself for allowing this infatuation to control him.

—————

Felix was now heading back to Chan’s office after picking up his food. He had spoken with Hyunjin briefly since he worked in the dining hall and wanted to hear the gossip about what’s going on, but their conversation was cut short since they needed to go back to work. 

He finally arrived at Chan’s door and knocked for access. Hearing the "come in" Felix entered.

"Here is your food my lord."

Felix was still holding the tray when Chan got out of his chair to approach him. The prince looked more on edge than when Felix first saw him this morning which made him feel a bit uneasy. Chan looked at Felix for a moment before opening the lid to his meal and letting out a tsk. 

"You know, I really think pancakes sound much better today than this meal. Return this to the kitchen and ask for those instead." Chan turned around without sparing a glance at Felix who answered with a "yes sir" and left.

Making his way back to the kitchen, waiting for the meal (while secretly chatting with Hyunjin again), and heading back, Felix came back with the pancakes Chan wanted. 

He gave the plate to Chan who opened it, took a small bite, and made a disgusted face, "Too much butter. Go back and get pancakes that are actually worth eating."

Annoyed with being asked to go back, Felix made the same long walk again with frustration. Once he returned, he really wanted Chan to be fine with what he brought and leave him to do something else. However, before Felix could get his hopes up, Chan began speaking, "Oh dear. It looks like they forgot my drink and the syrup for the pancakes. Well Felix, you know what to do." Chan pointed towards the door.

Felix felt like his head was going to explode. He didn’t care about having to do work, but it seemed like Chan was trying to be the most demanding person on the planet right now and get on his nerves. With a bitter smile, Felix bowed and answered, "of course my lord," before making his way back to the kitchen.

This was going to be a long day


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were already eating their dinner when Jisung was heading over to sit with them. Jeongin looked up right as he arrived and yelled "Hyung! How was your first day?"

Jisung blushed as he thought back to his time with Minho. The advisor was surprisingly kind towards him. He made sure Jisung had all the correct information and even shared fun or helpful tips about the library here and there. Once he was about to leave, Jisung admitted to him that he was still nervous about everything, so Minho stayed a little bit longer to guide him through finding the books and reports again. Every time Minho got in close proximity to Jisung though, he felt his heart beat faster and heat rise to his skin in nervousness, but in the end, the day was still pretty amazing. However, Jisung stuck with simply telling his friends, "It was okay."

Seungmin rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Oh come on! Innie told us you got to work with your crush! So spill!"

Huffing out a breath in defeat, Jisung sat down and told them everything.

"The whole time, he was so nice. I mean, for a superior, but that really doesn’t help me get over him. In fact, I definitely fell harder."

Hyunjin then put his arm around his friend, "Look at the bright side Jisung. Maybe he might fall for you too. You never know, but even if that doesn’t happen, I’m sure you can become friends!"

Agreeing with Hyunjin, Jisung quickly moved on to Jeongin and asked how his day was.

"Definitely busy since it was my first time cleaning his room, but how the hell is someone that messy? I swear I scrubbed and washed everything twice!"

Hyunjin smiled at him before saying, "At least you know what to do now! Besides, it’s probably not as bad as whatever Felix is dealing with." The others looked at him in confusion before asking what he meant.

"Well, I saw him earlier today when he was getting Chan’s breakfast. We quickly talked about what was going on with you guys before he had to leave. If only we knew how much time we would have after that as well. He returned three more times because the breakfast wasn’t up to the prince’s standards! And that was when I was there. I don’t even know what happened for lunch and dinner since I had to do something outside the kitchen."

Seungmin looked down at the table and said, "damn." Everyone else agreed, not knowing what else to say.

The four of them continued talking as they finished up their dinner and waited for Felix. However, there was still no sign of him as the night kept getting later and later. Deciding to get some rest, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin all left while Jisung waited a little longer for him.

—————

"Jisung."

"Jisung!"

"JISUNG!"

"W-what! What happened!" Jisung yelled as he jumped out of his seat. Looking around to see who woke him up, Jisung saw Felix standing over him. His friend had dark bags under his eyes and an exhausted look on his face.

"Nothing happened. I was just trying to wake you up. We need to go to bed, and you’re drooling all over the table."

Jisung looked down at the puddle beneath him in embarrassment and got a rag to wipe it up. Once he returned, he started to question Felix, "Why are you getting off work so late?"

"Can we talk while heading towards our room? I’m exhausted and need sleep now."

Nodding his head, Jisung walked with Felix towards their quarters as he explained what happened, "His royal pain-in-the-ass had me running around everywhere all day long! He made me return every meal multiple times because it wasn’t ‘good enough,’ had me search for files that ended up being on his desk the entire time, and made me deliver messages to servants and advisors all over the castle!"

"Wow. That really sucks Lix. I’m sorry."

"Don’t be. It’s not your fault, but forget about liking that guy!" Despite his words, Felix still had a crush on the demanding prince.

Sensing his friend’s frustration, Jisung decided to try and cheer him up a bit, "You deserve better than him! Don’t worry Lix!"

Felix smiled a bit at that before changing the subject, "How was your day working with Minho?" 

Scratching the back of his head, Jisung answered, "Well it seems like I’m having the opposite problem from you. He was actually very caring with me! I think I’ve actually fallen harder for him."

"I’m so glad to hear that you had a good day! I hope it leads you to good things Jisung!"

"Thanks, but it would have been better if my best friend were with me."

Felix smiled even wider before he gave his friend a big hug. Today definitely wasn’t great for him, but Jisung always found a way to make it better.

—————

_"In here!"_

_Both boys ran into the abandoned cabin for shelter. They decided to go out for a little walk together when a massive blizzard started blowing around them before they could reach home. Trying to find some place to keep warm, they spotted a small cabin and headed in that direction._

_Felix was still shivering while looking around at the little place. It seemed like it had been abandoned for a while. Dead leaves covered the floor from multiple season changes, wood was beginning to splinter off the walls, and the only piece of furniture that wasn’t completely rotted was the sofa in the middle._

_The other boy said to Felix, "Sit down on the couch Lixie. I’ll try to find some wood to start a fire."_

_He then walked into a different room while Felix got himself situated on the couch. He came back quickly with pieces of broken furniture in his arms._

_"This will do for now."_

_He threw the pieces into the fire place in front of them and finally made a small flame after struggling for about 5 minutes._

_The boy then stood up and walked over to Felix. "Do you want to share my coat?" Felix nodded his head and moved over for the other boy. They both snuggled close together to try and keep each other warm._

_"We definitely should have thought this through more."_

_Felix laughed at the comment before looking up at his friend. Their faces were so close to each other that it made him blush deeply. After months of wishing that he could just gain the courage to confess his love to the boy and get the rejection over with, Felix began thinking about whether or not now was the right time to say it._

_However, what he wasn’t expecting was for the other boy to reach his hand out and pull Felix’s face closer._

_"Felix, please tell me you are thinking what I’m thinking."_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I mean this tension between us! I know you’re my best friend, and I shouldn’t feel this way about you, but I like you so much! And not just in a friendly way!"_

_Felix froze at that. He felt the same way?_

_While Felix was still in shock, the other boy took his reaction the wrong way and immediately started spitting out excuses, "Oh my god. I’m so sorry Lix! You probably never want to see me again! How could I be so stupid? If you—_

_Before he could say more, he was cut off by Felix who connected their lips together in a breathtaking first kiss. Before the boy could register what was happening, Felix pulled away._

_"I-I like you too hyung."_

_The boy’s shocked face turned into one of pure joy as he wrapped Felix up in his arms._

_"I can’t believe this! I never thought we could be together or that you would even like me back!"_

_As they slowly released each other, Felix whispered back, "Me neither."_

_While both were immersed in the happiness of confessing to each other, Felix thought of something that made his smile immediately falter._

_"But what about the village? They would never accept our relationship and despise us for who we are. They might even... separate us."_

_At that last thought, tears began to fall from Felix’s eyes, but before he could completely break down, the other boy grabbed his face and looked him right in the eyes, "Screw the village. Screw everyone! You mean everything to me Felix. I don’t care if we have to keep this a secret for the rest of our lives. I’m never letting you go."_

_Felix looked into those dark brown eyes he loved so much and agreed._

_"I won’t ever let you go either. You are my world hyung."_

_Both boys looked at each other through eyes glistening with tears. Those tears promised love, commitment, and adoration reserved only for each other. They then leaned in once again to share another kiss. One that signified the blossoming of a new relationship composed of beauty and secrecy_.

—————

As Felix was heading to his job, he kept thinking about the dream he had last night. It felt like the other boy was gradually becoming more visible, but he still had no idea who it was. It had been a week since he started working for Chan, and it feels like his dreams had become more vivid ever since then despite his lack of sleep. The prince was overworking him nonstop while Jisung and Jeongin were having no problems at all. Maybe Chan was trying to punish him for what happened during their first meeting? If that’s the case, then Felix has definitely learned his lesson.

As he entered the prince’s office, he bowed, like always, and asked Chan what he needed to do.

"Well Felix, this bookshelf behind me is getting quite crowded. You are responsible for organizing it today while I tell you where each item goes."

Already feeling his exhaustion approaching, Felix gave Chan a "yes sir," and got to work.

—————

"No, it should go back on the second shelf."

Felix had been working on this task for 3 hours. He was just about ready to turn around and hit Chan in the head with the novel he was currently holding. He had probably switched around every single book until Chan decided he didn’t like the placement and made Felix do it all over again. He should have also had lunch already, but he was stuck doing this until Chan dismissed him.

"There’s actually a book in the library that I want to put in this spot. Go get it for me."

"No."

Felix had no idea what came over him. Maybe it was the frustration, the exhaustion, the hunger, or a combination of all of them, but he just couldn’t listen to the prince any longer.

Chan immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to Felix, "What did you just say peasant?"

Hearing the prince refer to him as a peasant once again ignited a fire within Felix. He was absolutely done with the way Chan was treating him, and he decided to fight back.

"You heard what I said, my lord. You give me the most ridiculous tasks in the world, make me run across the castle everyday, and for what? So that you can have your superiority complex satisfied."

Chan’s jaw dropped at what Felix said. For a moment, he just stood there wondering if Felix really had the audacity to say that to him. Regaining his composure, Chan’s eyes darkened as he quickly approached the boy.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me that way?"

The fire in both their eyes created a powerful tension between the two as they stared each other down. Neither knew what to do. Felix was torn between begging for forgiveness and standing up for himself while Chan was trying to focus on maintaining his dominance over the boy as his heart began beat faster at the sight of the servant’s passionate eyes.

"A human being that deserves basic respect. Even if I am a simple peasant."

Chan laughed before he pushed Felix into the wall behind him and leaned over him, "Do yourself a favor and shut your mouth before you say anything else."

Felix smirked as he challenged Chan, too lost in his eyes to think rationally. He then leaned in closely to the prince and said,

"Make me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Make me."

After Felix’s words, the tension in the room shifted from anger to a strong sexual attraction between the two. Chan was focusing on the challenging gaze Felix was giving him. It made him believe that the boy was asking for trouble, and Chan was willing to oblige. 

"You really shouldn’t have said that."

Felix looked down for a bit before moving his eyes back up to Chan again. 

"Hmmm. Seems to me, Prince Chan, that you are all talk, but deep down, you have no idea what to do."

Felix was completely right. Chan was spilt between himself. On one hand, he should be dealing with Felix’s attitude by ordering for him to be punished at this very moment. But on the other hand, the much more appealing option, Chan wanted to shut Felix up his own way by crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss that has haunted the prince ever since he met the innocent boy.

"You really don’t know what you are saying peasant. Tell me, why are you still speaking with me? If you are so done with my orders, why have you stayed here, pushed up against a wall rather than having stormed out of this room already?"

For the first time during this conversation, Felix was the one caught off guard. Honestly, he was invested in goading the prince on, but he couldn’t reveal those intentions to him. 

"Maybe because you are blocking me."

"Oh really, why don’t you just push me away now? Here."

Chan backed away and left Felix with the chance to leave. Part of him wanted to show the prince up and leave, but a stronger part of him liked being close to him and finally receiving his attention. He was finally seeing a different part of Chan. He was no longer dealing with the spoiled prince that was obsessed with work and social status. No, this Chan was finally exposing his feelings and battling the turmoil within himself just as Felix was. 

While Felix was still thinking, Chan assumed that his hesitation meant that he wanted to stay, and he resumed their previous stance by cornering Felix again.

"Looks like I was right. This is more than just an outburst, isn’t it? You want something from me."

Fueled by Chan’s words, Felix responded,  
"You would like that, wouldn’t you? After all, no one speaks up to you, do they? No one tells you no like I did. You can make up all the excuses you want, but at the end of the day, I mean more to you than you to me, and do you want to know why? It’s because I’m your first challenge."

Felix was right again. He was the only person willing to challenge Chan. The only person who could get Chan to pull down his defenses and completely forget who he was supposed to be. 

The only person to make Chan question everything. 

Instead of continuing their banter, both boys merely stared into each other’s eyes as they began to find a strange sense of familiarity within each other.

However, after a while, Chan’s gaze moved down from Felix’s eyes to his soft lips. All the tension in the room finally came down to this moment. Both of them had dreamed about taking the next step and sealing their lips together, but they never thought such a reality could exist until now. Chan wanted, no, needed to taste Felix’s lips, and Felix was merely waiting for him to make the first move. 

Chan suddenly placed both his hands on Felix’s waist and felt the magnificent curve of his body that was hidden underneath those ugly servant garments. Just one touch left them both wanting more as Chan leaned closer to Felix’s face, finally fulfilling the fantasy that has haunted both their minds for so long. 

That’s when the office doors bursted open to reveal Jisung holding a variety of books from the library, "My lord, here are the books you request— Oh."

Both Felix and Chan quickly turned towards the intruder as they pushed away from each other with bright red faces. The silence between the three caused the room to fill with awkward silence.

Having enough of it, Chan decided to speak up, "You may put them on my desk Jisung."

The servant just nodded and placed them where Chan had ordered. After that, the three men stood still again until Felix moved as well, "I will leave with Jisung to retrieve the book you requested my lord."

Not willing to stop them, Chan watched as Felix quickly grabbed the paper he had written the title on and exited the room with his friend, leaving Chan alone with a turmoil of emotions running through his head. 

—————

"Ugh! Not again!" Jisung grumbled to himself. Despite having the guide Minho made for him to find what Chan needed, he still struggled with finding the matching novels. To him, most of the titles just looked like a bunch of letters jumble together, so it took forever for him to find the right book he was looking for. 

Hearing Jisung’s grumble, Minho walked to where he was, "Are you alright Jisung?"

Startled by his advisor, Jisung looked up with wide eyes, "Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you sir. It’s nothing."

"Come on Jisung, you can tell me. I’m here to help you."

Jisung smiled at Minho’s response. Opposite to what Felix was dealing with, Jisung was getting closer to Minho everyday. They had a normal routine down with each other so that Jisung could take some of Minho’s time to learn from him before Minho had to leave for his other duties. They even had casual conversations together to get to know each other better. Jisung felt uneasy about the idea at first, but Minho reassured him that he didn’t mind and wanted to get to know the younger boy better. 

"Fine. I’m still having trouble finding these books. You’ve told me the right sections over and over, but that’s all I can remember. I then spend hours staring at the books trying to find the jumble of letters that matches my list." 

Minho felt bad for him. He could sense that Jisung was being really hard on himself despite the fact that he could barely read. It did take a decent amount of time for Jisung to find books that Minho could find within a few minutes or even seconds. Even Chan seemed a little annoyed at his progress and told Minho to train Jisung better if he wants to keep the position.

Honestly, Minho wanted the boy to stay since he had grown rather fond of him throughout their time together. Jisung always made him feel better with his adorable smile and clumsy actions, allowing Minho to actually enjoy work. Therefore, he came up with a plan, "How about I teach you to read."

Jisung’s jaw dropped open at that, "W-what?"

"Obviously this method of you simply memorizing lists and trying to find the titles isn’t working. This approach would guarantee that you improve at your job."

"B-but wouldn’t that take a long time? Besides, it’s not a skill I should learn since I’m just a servant." 

Minho was having none of that as he put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, "Hey. This is my decision, got it. I will put in the effort to teach you as long as you are willing to learn. This doesn’t have anything to do with your status, or what you can and can’t do."

At Minho’s words, Jisung began to tear up, "You will really teach me how to read?"

Minho smiled, "I promise."

Jisung’s face immediately lit up at his words as he jumped into Minho’s arms in excitement, "Oh my god! Thank you so much! I can’t believe this!! Just, thank you!"

Despite being taken by surprise at Jisung throwing himself at him, Minho soon relaxed and hugged the boy back. However, Jisung’s eyes widened in realization of what he had just done, and he stumbled away from Minho, "I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that. F-forgive me."

Before Minho could respond and say that it wasn’t necessary for Jisung to say sorry, the boy was already walking away in a panic.

"I’m just going deliver the books we have to Chan now sir!"

After that, Jisung was running out of the library without a single glance back at Minho who was smiling softly at the adorable boy who was slowly creeping into his heart. 

—————

Felix was rushing out of the office with Jisung quickly following behind.

"Would you like to tell me what THAT was all about!" Jisung exclaimed. Felix immediately turned around with a red face to cover his friend’s mouth. 

"Don’t yell! It was nothing. I just, um, got something in my eye! Yeah, and Chan was trying to find it."

Jisung was looking at Felix in disbelief, "Do you really think I’m going to fall for that shit? Explain, now!"

"Alright, alright. Let’s just get to the library first, okay?"

Jisung reluctantly nodded before following Felix to their destination. Once they arrived, they checked to see if anyone else was there. Minho had probably left for his other duties that day, so no one should be there right now. Once the coast was clear, Jisung stared at his friend expectantly.

Letting out a deep breath, Felix explained everything, "As you know, Chan had been driving me crazy all week. He asked me to get this book for a shelf I had rearranged multiple times, and I kind of, accidentally told him no."

Jisung looked like he was about to explode, "You WHAT?"

"SHUSH! Do you want the whole castle to hear us? Anyway, once that happened, we started arguing back and forth and some tension started to form in between us, and I just got all absorbed in him. We both just stood there not knowing what to do and then you showed up."

Felix looked at his friend once he was done and found him completely speechless. Honestly, if he were in Jisung’s position, he probably would have reacted the same way as well. 

After waiting a few seconds, Jisung finally got over his shock and bombarded Felix with questions, "So you are telling me, that the prince himself let you talk back to him? And then you continued to challenge him only to be stuck in some sort of sexual tension?"

"W-what? There is no sexual tension! I never said anything about that."

"Well my friend, what I walked in on certainly wasn’t friendly and don’t even try to make excuses."

"I don’t know what he was thinking. Jisung, I’m a servant. He was probably just in shock and is now waiting for me to return so that he can kick me out of here!"

"You know that I would never let that happen Lix."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Jisung, you are also a servant. You couldn’t do anything about it."

"That doesn’t mean I couldn’t be thrown out with you."

Felix laughed at that, "Come on Jisung."

Remembering their original conversation, Jisung continued his accusations, "But that won’t happen because I’m pretty sure Chan has a different kind of a punishment in mind for you." 

Felix looked at Jisung wiggling his eyebrows and was completely mortified, "Oh my god! Enough of this, let’s just find this book."

"Alright, but you are telling me everything that happens tonight, promise?"

Felix looked at Jisung for a while before eventually agreeing, "promise."

"Besides, you need someone like me to help a hopeless romantic like you through this relationship."

"Never mind, I take it back."

"No! You can’t! A promise is a promise!"

—————

Felix took a deep breath before entering Chan’s office. He had no idea what to expect, so he was trying to prepare himself for anything. 

Softly knocking on the door, Felix heard a small "come in" before entering. 

"I have the book you wanted my lord."

Chan had his head down as he was filling out some paperwork. Despite pausing for a bit at the sound of Felix’s voice, he kept his gaze on the paper as he responded, "put it on the bookshelf."

Felix nodded as he headed in that direction and put the novel in its correct placement. Once he was done, he stood by Chan’s desk, waiting for another request from the prince. With no response for over a minute, Felix began to move toward the exit, "Well my lord, if you have nothing else for me I think I will be—

Before Felix could finish his sentence, he felt a strong grip on his arm that forced his whole body to turn around. Without any time to react to what was going on, he felt his lower back press against the desk as Chan pushed against him to connect their lips together in a passionate, heated kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter came so late! Thank you all for the love and support, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter <3

Felix’s eyes were wide with shock as he finally understood what was happening.

Chan, the prince of his kingdom, the man who had haunted his mind and driven him crazy for the past week, was kissing him.

And Felix was enjoying every second.

Their lips fit together perfectly as Chan dominated the kiss while Felix pushed back with a passion. The prince suddenly bit the boy’s lower lip causing Felix to gasp and unintentionally grant Chan access to his mouth. He immediately explored all of Felix as he brushed their tongues together eagerly.

Felix was completely lost to the sensation of the kiss. His mind was no longer thinking rationally as he allowed himself to fall deeper and deeper into it. However, it was not only the pleasure that was taking over his mind, but the flow of powerful emotions following it.

A whole new world started opening up to him. Waves of intense adoration, happiness, and belonging began to crash into Felix leaving the boy with a sense of completion. It was like Chan just gave him a part of himself he didn’t even know he was missing.

Felix wanted to explore what these feelings meant further, but all of a sudden, Chan’s lips were gone along with everything that had just amazed him.

Felix had no idea what to do or even think. His eyes were completely unfocused and his mouth still open from Chan’s forceful advances. The prince however, seemed completely fine as he smirked at Felix’s clueless face and placed two fingers underneath his chin. Tilting the boy’s head further up, Chan moved his face close to him again, but time, he placed his mouth by Felix’s ear and whispered, "It’s cute that you think you have the upper hand here, Felix. Maybe this will help you realize who is a challenge for who."

Chan let go of his chin and backed away, "You are dismissed."

He then walked right past Felix and out of the office leaving the younger boy still frozen in place from shock.

That is what the kiss was all about, trying to get the upper hand on him? But did he not feel the same overwhelming flow of emotions that Felix did? Thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a minute as he sat down on one of small chairs in Chan’s office and thought about everything that had just happened.

—————

Chan needed to leave the office now if he wanted to control himself. When Felix had left with Jisung earlier, Chan decided to plan out what he was going to do in his head.

He was no longer going to let Felix have this power over him. Just one kiss, and Chan would get rid of all these built up feelings and realize that Felix was just like any other person he slept with.

Except that wasn’t the case.

The minute Chan had turned Felix around and embraced him in a quick passionate kiss, he felt an intense feeling wash over him like the boy was a drug he could never get enough of. The kiss was unlocking emotions Chan never even knew he could feel. It not only gave him one of the best pleasurable experiences of his life, but also feelings of fulfillment and liveliness. It was everything he wanted and more.

Chan knew he was falling deeply into this new addiction, so he ended the kiss before he completely lose himself to it.

However, when he looked at Felix, he could tell that the younger wasn’t doing any better. In fact, he seemed far more blissed out than the prince allowing Chan to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to let Felix know who was still in charge by using words from their past argument to intimidate the boy.

"It’s cute that you think you have the upper hand here, Felix. Maybe this will help you realize who is a challenge for who."

Once he finished his statement and leaned back to make eye contact with Felix again, Chan felt as if he could understand what the servant was thinking. His eyes revealed confusion, just like Chan was feeling, mixed with a new hope full of love and purpose.

Looking into those eyes, Chan knew that he could never let Felix go like he had originally planned. Trying to get rid of him only attracted the two together rather than spilt them apart, and now having satisfied the deep desire to have a taste of one another, Chan knew he couldn’t handle separating with the boy. And by looking at Felix’s expression, he seemed to be the same way.

Needing to clear his mind, Chan finally backed away from the boy who was taking over his mind and dismissed him. He decided to leave first and take a walk around the castle to get some fresh air before the sun set.

—————

Chan arrived at the royal garden to give himself space to think about everything. Why did he feel all of those emotions when he kissed the boy? What does Felix truly mean to him, and how will he get over what just happened? Chan really needed answers if he was going to remain sane.

"Chan-hyung?"

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a familiar voice as he looked up to see Minho.

"Hey Minho."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Minho sat down next to Chan on the bench he was currently occupying, "Anything you want to tell me about?"

Should he tell Minho? He is his best friend, and he wouldn’t tell anyone. Besides, Chan really needed help with this situation, and Minho gave the best advice. Deciding to just go ahead and let out his secret, Chan responded, "I think I’m in trouble."

Minho immediately turned toward his friend, eyes filled with worry, "Whatever it is hyung, I’ll help you, but you need to tell me."

"I think I like Felix."

Waiting for his friend’s reaction, Chan saw his eyes bulge open in disbelief. He would have laughed at his reaction if it wasn’t so serious.

"The servant?"

"Who else Minho?"

"I’m just shocked. When did you know?"

"The day I met him. It was like he captured me with one glance. I thought I could get over him, but nothing has been working."

"Well, what do you want?"

Chan looked at Minho in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"To say I’m surprised is an understatement. For someone to catch your attention is rare, especially a servant, so I don’t think this is something you should easily give up on. It’s obvious you would want to get rid of the boy because it’s what your father would tell you. You believe it’s your duty to give up on a chance at love for the sake of the kingdom, but forget what all of them are saying for once, and ask yourself, what do you want?"

Honestly, Chan had never really thought about it. He was the prince, and soon-to-be king, and Felix was a servant. What else was there to do except ignore their relationship and move on.

"To be honest, I wish I could find out what all of this means. To know why my heart has chosen this boy. I want to try and figure out what we could be, but everything keeps us apart. First off, we are both men, and second, we have completely different destinies. There’s no way this could work, no matter how much I wish it could."

Minho put his hand on Chan’s shoulder and said, "Chan, this isn’t something to just throw away. You desire this boy, and you hardly know him! If he could be the key to your happiness, I want you to forget all those rules you just mentioned. They may keep you apart publicly, but what if you met with him in secret?"

"In secret?"

"Are you seriously telling me you never thought of this?"

Chan slowly shook his head no, wanting to know what Minho was proposing.

"Oh Chan-hyung, what would you do without me? What I’m saying is that you already spend a lot of time with the boy privately. With my help, you two could form a secret relationship away from everyone else."

"You would do that for me?"

“Chan, you are my best friend. If I can help you find the happiness you deserve, you know I’m going to do whatever I can."

"Minho, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble though. I could never forgive myself, and I don’t even know if Felix likes me. In fact, he probably despises me for all the work I put him through."

"I won’t get in trouble, hyung. Don’t worry about that, but as far as the second issue, I can’t help you there. That’s all you."

"I just don’t know about this."

Minho stood up with Chan as they began to walk out of the garden, "Just sleep on it, and let me know what your decision is tomorrow, alright?"

Chan smiled at his friend, "Thank you for everything Minho, and just so you know, I would do the same for you as well. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend."

Minho chuckled, "You bet your ass you couldn’t."

—————

_"Is something on your mind sunshine?" Chan looked at the smaller boy next to him who was unusually quiet while they were together._

_"Oh, it’s nothing."_

_"I’m sure that’s not true. Now come one, tell me what it is."_

_"You’ll just make fun of me."_

_Chan smiled at the other’s adorable pout, "If I promise you that I won’t say anything, will you tell me? You know I’m not going to let you go until you do."_

_In that moment, Chan grabbed the other boy and squished him in a tight hug. The boy lightly hit against his chest while laughing in an effort to break their embrace._

_"Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you just stop crushing me!"_

_Satisfied with his victory, Chan let go of the other and waited for him to start talking._

_"Well, I started thinking about this one tale my mother always told me when I was younger about two forbidden lovers. It starts off with a boy and a girl who accidentally met each other at a stream near their homes. They came from opposing villages who were enemies of each other, but being the young children that they were, they didn’t care where the other was from. Soon, a friendship started blooming between the two, and they would secretly meet at the same stream everyday to see each other. Years had passed, and they developed feelings for each other and soon became lovers. However, one day, the boy’s family wanted to know where he went everyday, so his father followed him to the spot and found out about their relationship. He swore to keep them separated forever, and as the couple was forced apart, they promised to find each other no matter the cost. Both the boy and girl were devastated about what happened and planned to run away. In hopes of meeting up with one another, the girl began carving symbols on the trees in the forest between their villages that the boy would recognize. It was two lines twisted together, symbolizing soulmates intertwined through a shared destiny. Days had passed since their escape, and neither had found each other until the boy recognized a pattern of symbols in the woods he was traveling. Following them, the boy ended up at an abandoned cave where the girl had been waiting. They had fulfilled their promise of finding each other again and ran away to live together forever."_

_Chan nodded once the boy finished his story, "Cute tale, but why is that on your mind?"_

_"Well I started thinking about us, and how we aren’t supposed to be together."_

_"Hey, no one can decide whether we should be together or not. Our love is stronger than whatever they allow."_

_"I know, but if we do get separated, would you promise to find me again?"_

_Chan cupped his hands against the cheeks of the boy he loved so dearly, "I would scour the entire world just to see you again."_

_The younger started tearing up and hugged Chan tightly, "I would never stop looking for you either Channie, and that story made me realize one more thing."_

_"What is it sunshine?"_

_"If soulmates do exist, you will forever be mine."_

_Chan held the precious boy even closer as tears gathered in his eyes as well. He was holding his entire world this very moment, and he would never let him go._

_"And you are mine sunshine."_

—————

Chan woke up and grunted to himself. He was having one of these dreams almost every night. He would be with, who he assumed to be, the same person every time, but he never remembered what he looked like. All he knew was that he loved the boy dearly, and called him sunshine. Maybe the dreams were trying to tell him something?

He started having them when he met Felix, so maybe it’s a sign for him to follow his heart and try to make it work between them.

In that moment, Chan finally made his decision:

He will make Lee Felix fall for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Chan had left, Felix was able to go over everything that had just happened in his head. He was left completely stunned by the kiss. The suddenness of it, the overflow of emotions he felt, the pleasurable reaction he gave Chan, everything was too much to process. 

Felix knew that there was no way he was going to get over Chan easily. Not even the tedious amount of tasks he gave him or the degrading comments could change his mind. Why is that? Why couldn’t he have just pushed the prince away and left all those useless feelings behind? Not only that, but even the idea of a relationship between them could never work. First of all, Chan basically used the kiss to get back at Felix and embarrass him, so it obviously didn’t mean anything to the prince. Secondly, their status and gender would make it impossible for them to be together even if Chan did like him back. 

Despite all of that, Felix still decided to reminisce about all the feelings the kiss opened him up to:

The kiss brought about happiness that Felix only experienced around his friends. 

It brought about warmth that Felix loved during a cold winter day.

It brought about safety despite the fear that Felix had in the back of his mind every time he met with the prince before.

It was almost like the kiss brought him home. 

It gave him so much to love, but also, so much to lose when Chan didn’t react at all and walked away.

In that moment, Felix realized that he needed to distance himself from the prince now more than ever. He couldn’t let Chan know that he had this control over him and allow the prince to possibly do something like that again. 

Therefore, in order to avoid anymore conflict, Felix decided to just follow whatever Chan ordered. Anything to stop the situation from escalating like last time. That way, Felix could just focus on his job and ignore Chan and all the ridiculous feelings that came with him.

—————

Jisung and Jeongin decided to stop by Chan’s office together to let the prince know that they were finished with their tasks for the day. However when Jisung knocked on the door, it wasn’t Chan’s voice telling him to come in, but Felix’s. Opening the door, both he and Jeongin saw their friend sitting on a chair in the corner of the office with a zoned out look in his face. 

"Hey Lix, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just fine. Chan dismissed me for the day, so I can probably leave with you guys to head to dinner."

Both Jisung and Jeongin were confused by this. Normally Chan wouldn’t dismiss him this early, and the way Felix spoke to them sounded so distanced.

"Then why are you just sitting there all spaced out hyung?"

Suddenly, Jisung gasped out loud causing both Felix and Jeongin to look at him.

"Wait a minute, did something happen with you and Chan?"

Felix immediately blushed before he looked at the ground while rubbing his neck, "Well, I um." He looked back up at Jisung and knew he wouldn’t be able to hide what happened from him, especially since he made Jisung a promise that he would tell. So, Felix let out a sigh and confessed, "So I came back from the library and we kind of, sort of, k-kissed.”

Before Jisung could even say anything, Jeongin yelled out of shock, "What!? First this is a little crush, and now you guys are making out? What did I miss?"

"We didn’t make out! He just pulled me in for a short kiss, and that’s it. None of it really matters."

"What do you mean none of it matters? This is a huge deal Lix! The prince of our entire kingdom doesn’t go around locking lips with just anyone!" A surprised Jisung yelled. 

"Well, he suddenly ended it and said something along the lines of, ‘I mean more to you than you do to me,’ so basically, he just did it so that I wouldn’t talk back again." Felix looked downcast at the end of his statement, and Jeongin was having none of it.

"Hyung, there is no way Prince Chan would kiss you just to prove a point. That makes no sense! There’s got to be more to the kiss than that."

Jeongin did make a good point, but Felix was really just done with all this confusion for the day to look into it further, "Maybe. I guess we will just have to wait to see how the rest of the week goes to find out. Right now, we should really head to the dining hall for dinner."

Jisung reached his hand out to pull Felix up and out of his chair, "Don’t worry Lix. You are not alone in this. You have two inside men standing right beside you who can look for any hints about Chan’s feelings towards you."

Felix grabbed his hand and slightly laughed as he stood up, "If there is anyone with information, it would be Minho, and I know a certain someone has him in the back of their pocket."

Jisung blushed at that while Jeongin stomped on the ground, "You too Jisung-hyung! You guys have to clue me in about these things too!"

Both Jisung and Felix smiled at their youngest friend’s adorable pout before they both agreed to talk with him about everything from now on. The three then headed towards the dining hall where they would meet up with Seungmin and Hyunjin and let them know all about the situation as well. 

—————

It was now the next morning and Felix was getting ready to see Chan again. Their meeting would most definitely be awkward because of their last encounter, but there was no way either of them could avoid it. 

After breakfast and saying goodbye to Jisung and Jeongin who wished him luck, Felix stood outside Chan’s office doors with his fist raised up. He was trying so hard to convince himself to just knock on the door but his nerves got to him. What if Chan acts like nothing happened or worse, what if he regrets it all?

Before Felix could muster up the courage to knock, the door was already being opened by Minho. After a small greeting toward each other, Minho passed by Felix who stood motionless in the doorway looking at Chan. He took a few deep breaths before walking in and addressing the prince.

"Good morning my lord. What do you need me to do for you today?"

Chan looked up at the sound of Felix’s voice and made eye contact with the boy. All of a sudden, Felix’s nerves washed away. He should be terrified since he was worried about this moment all day, but now, looking into the prince’s dark eyes, he only found comfort. Just like he found within their kiss. 

At that thought, Felix looked down in embarrassment before Chan could see the dark pink color beginning to spread across the young boy’s face. 

Chan remained seated and stared at Felix for a little bit longer before he suddenly got up to approach him. Feeling Chan’s presence looming over him caused Felix to feel intimidated again. He was ready to face anything. Well, anything but the actual words that came out of the prince’s mouth. 

"In order to move on in a working relationship, we should discuss what happened yesterday. We both seemed to be caught up in the heat of the moment and did some things that may have crossed the line. I say that we forget about what happened and start fresh."

Felix wasn’t sure if he was more disappointed or relived that Chan just wanted to move on and ignore everything. Deciding to just go along with the prince, Felix responded with, "I agree my lord. Thank you for forgiving my actions from yesterday. They were irrational and unnecessary. I appreciate this new opportunity."

Felix saw Chan’s lips move as if he was about to smile before he caught himself and said, "You are welcome, and for anything I made have forced upon you, I am sorry as well. I have actually decided to lessen your work load and give you a formal tour around the castle so that you know where everything is and then we can work better together."

Felix was caught off guard again by Chan and was almost rendered speechless. It almost seemed as if the prince was trying to be extra nice to him. But for what reason? Chan was becoming more and more of a mystery that Felix really wanted to figure out. 

—————

Chan had decided that if he was going to try and make Felix fall for him, he wanted it to be genuine. Therefore, starting their working relationship over seemed like the best plan to get to know the servant in a more comfortable environment.

Throughout the tour, Felix was very quiet and reserved. Chan wasn’t sure if it was because he was uncomfortable around him or if he was bored with visiting multiple areas that he was already familiar with. Wanting to get an actual conversation started, Chan directed the tour toward one of his favorite places in the castle. 

"And this is the art gallery. Have you ever been here?"

The way Felix was looking around at the pictures in wonder let Chan know that he hadn’t, but he still waited for Felix to respond. 

"No my lord, but it is magnificent." 

Chan watched with interest as Felix kept wandering around the room and asking questions. 

"Who are these people?"

"Those are my ancestors. I did not get the chance to meet any of them in this picture, but I know who they are."

"Wow. That must be fascinating to know about your family’s history."

This caused Chan to question the boy, "I suppose. Do you not know of your family background."

Felix’s expression reminded neutral as he went over his past, "I don’t. I have no idea what happened to my parents since I was an orphan for most of my childhood. The place I stayed at had a lot of kids, so I had to work some jobs to get money for food. The people there were nice, but they had so little resources to keep the shelter going. Therefore, they had no choice but to trade me and some of the other kids over to serve at the royal castle. I was scared to leave my only home at first, but I was able to have a decent life here and make good friendships."

Chan stood still as he was trying to absorb everything Felix had said. Despite the boy saying he had a decent life, Chan couldn’t imagine not having a family or a true home to call your own. 

Felix, however, took his silence as something bad and started apologizing, "I’m sorry! You probably didn’t care about hearing my entire backstory. Forgive me my lord."

Chan was immediately taken out of his silence from Felix’s apology, "No reason to be sorry. Your past is valuable to you, and I enjoyed learning about it."

Felix looked surprised at Chan’s reaction, causing the prince to smirk at his adorable expression.

"Come now, let’s move on." 

Chan proceeded to walk away before he saw Felix looking at another painting in curiosity. Wanting to know which one caught the boy’s attention, Chan walked up to him. 

"What does this picture mean?"

Chan recognized it as one of the historical battles he had learned about between their kingdom and foreign invaders. Despite being royalty and having to learn about military tactics, Chan hated the idea of violence and fighting. 

"That is the battle between our kingdom and another powerful enemy. I believe we won in the end, but I don’t look much into art like this."

"Why not?"

"I don’t like violence. It gives me a bad feeling, and I hate looking at visual depictions of it, especially arrows. I know it is strange, but the way an arrow pierces another’s body terrifies me."

Felix looked at the prince in sympathy, but before he could say anything, Chan began speaking again, "Come on, lets move on."

—————

The boys had been on their tour for quite a long time. Between all the rooms they had to cover within such a large castle to taking breaks for meals, they ended up spending hours together before arriving at their last destination. 

"And lastly, the garden."

"Wow!" Felix looked completely in awe of the scene with his mouth wide open in shock. Chan laughed at the boy’s reaction which caused him to look at the prince in slight embarrassment, "Um, I mean, it’s wonderful my lord."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!"

"It’s my favorite place to just think and relax."

"It seems like a good place for— Oh my god!"

"What?"

Felix quickly walked over to a small patch of grass that had a few flowers poking out of it. He squatted down to the height of the flowers to get a better look. 

"These flowers! Something about them, they’re absolutely beautiful! "

Taking a look at the flower Felix was talking about, Chan was surprised to find that it was his own personal favorite that had caught the boy’s attention, "Those are called Gardenias."

"I love them! The red one is my favorite!"

Chan smiled at the precious boy. He found it quite peculiar that Felix had favored the same flower as he did, they even preferred the same color, but maybe Felix had seen them in the past?

"Have you seen them before?"

"Oh no. The only gardens I have been in were old farms that I could work for a bit of money, and they only have crops. I’ve never seen anything like this."

The statement saddened Chan. Felix was so interested in the things that he always took advantage of. The boy didn’t care that he had never seen these flowers before and hadn’t been to a proper garden like this. He only cared that he was seeing them in this moment.

Before Chan could say anything else to the boy, Felix looked up and said, "The sunsets out here are amazing as well."

Chan never even noticed how late it was actually getting. Being with Felix caused him to forget such a simple thing as what time it was. Looking back at the boy, Chan saw the bright, golden rays from the sun reflected onto his face. 

Felix was absolutely gorgeous in that moment.

The light caused his blond hair to shine in a slight halo effect. Dark freckles contrasted his golden skin, making them stand out beautifully. His gorgeous brown eyes that were normally a deep, dark brown were now glowing a brillant caramel color.

He looked completely at peace.

In that moment, Chan was completely lost in all that the boy was. Even though Felix was looking at the actual sun, Chan believed that Felix’s face shone much brighter. 

Felix was his real sunshine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry these updates have been taking so long! I’ve been really busy the past few weeks and haven’t had much time to write. From now, updates will probably be 2-4 days depending on how busy I am, but I am so happy that you all are enjoying it! Much love <3

_"For you."_

_The older boy handed Felix a gorgeous red flower._

_"Wow, It’s beautiful! Thank you hyung!" Felix said with a smile as he admired the gift twirling around in his hands._

_"This isn’t just any flower Lixie. My mother told me it’s a gardenia and that they all have a different meaning based on their color."_

_Felix was now very intrigued by what the older was saying, "Really? What does red mean?"_

_"Red symbolizes_ _secret love. I know we can’t ever have a relationship in public, but as long as you carry this flower with you, you will know I love you sunshine."_

_Felix blushed as he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, "I love it, and I love you. But you know I don’t need a flower to know that you love me."_

_The other boy looked down at his boyfriend with a beautiful smile that stopped Felix’s heart every time, "I know, but I wanted us to have something special. Besides, I want to treat my boyfriend with as many gifts as possible."_

_Felix smiled even wider before he leaned up to the other boy and planted a soft kiss on his lips. What was supposed to be a small kiss developed into something more as the older’s hands grasped Felix’s waist tightly to deepen the kiss. They moved perfectly against one another and tried to get even closer despite there already being no space in between them._

_The kiss lasted for a while until Felix broke apart from the other for air. Their foreheads were pressed against each other as both boys took deep breaths to recover from the kiss._

_Felix then looked up into his lover’s dark brown eyes and felt a great warmth and comfort overcome him just like their first romantic moment in the cabin years ago._

_They remained in a trance, just staring into each other’s eyes until the other boy strangely looked at something behind Felix._

_"What is that?"_

_Following his like of sight, Felix took a quick glance behind him and found nothing._

_"Hyung, I don’t see—"_

_"Gotcha."_

_Before Felix could turn around and push the boy away in annoyance, he could feel the hands that were on his waist begin to tickle him mercilessly. Felix fell into the other boy as he laughed uncontrollably and tried to fight back. However, his lover was not going to give up so soon as he continued his attack with kisses to Felix’s freckles._

_Both boys were completely lost in the moment as they laughed with each other and solely focused on the happiness brought about by just being together._

—————

Felix was acting distant with his friends this morning as he was going over last night’s dream in his head. It was just like all the others except he fully saw the other boy’s eyes. They were a deep, dark brown that left him breathless, and he felt like he had seen them before. But who was it?

All of a sudden, Felix dropped the fork he was using on his plate, resulting in a loud crash that caught his friends’ attention.

"Are you alright Lix?" Jisung asked in a concerned voice.

Felix shook his head as he finally looked towards the others with a smile, "I’m all good. My fork just slipped."

Still a little hesitant, Jisung nodded his head as he continued with the conversation.

Letting out a breath of relief, Felix decided to join in on their discussion to ignore his last thought that had caused all that commotion. He was being ridiculous and just needed to spend some time away with friends to stop thinking. There was no way he was right.

There was no way that those eyes belonged to Chan.

—————

"Alright, now what does this say?"

Minho looked to the younger boy who was studying the words intensely, "It says: The advisor commanded their attention."

Minho smiled in success at Jisung’s response, "See, I knew you would get it!"

"Are you sure I’m not learning too slowly. I mean, these are still just basic words."

"Nonsense Jisung. Things like this are supposed to take time, and by the way you are reading, you are definitely putting an effort into your learning and that is what matters."

Jisung smiled brightly at Minho’s words, "Thank y—"

"And stop thanking me. This is like your 10th time saying that."

Jisung nodded slightly as he looked down, "It’s just. This means so much to me, and I don’t what it to seem like I’m taking you for granted."

Minho put his hand on the other’s shoulder, "I know. But I promise you that I’m not thinking that nor would I ever. If this matters to you, then it matters to me."

"But why?"

Minho took a moment to think. He couldn’t just admit that he liked the boy, but that was his only reason for doing this. Maybe he could introduce the idea slowly and see how the younger would react.

"Because you matter to me."

Jisung was absolutely shocked as he looked away with bright red cheeks. He couldn’t stop the giddiness that rose up in his chest at Minho’s words. The man was really making it hard for Jisung to get over him, and at this point, he had no idea what to do about it. Maybe Minho actually liked him back? But would it be wise to explore what they could become with all the regulations that would restrict their relationship?

Jisung needed more time to figure all of that out, so he calmed himself down, thanked Minho, once again, and continued on with the lesson, ignoring the other’s proud smirk.

—————

Felix was feeling so uncertain about everything. Currently, he was organizing some paperwork for Chan since Jisung was still with Minho receiving his secret reading lessons, and he felt stiff the entire time. Not only was he put off by the idea that Chan could be the other boy in his dreams, but said prince was still acting kind towards him. He would ask if the work load was too much, give Felix long breaks, and even talk with the servant.

The younger was definitely concerned about everything that was happening. 

"Here are some more papers Felix."

Chan set down an enormous stack of papers next to the boy who simply nodded and went back to his work.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine my lord." 

"Are you sure? I can always give you another break if you want."

Felix still shook his head at the suggestion leaving Chan worried about the boy, "I’ve got a question for you."

Felix actually looked up at that and stared at the prince with curious eyes, "What is it?"

"What is your favorite food?"

Felix was completely shocked by the question. Where did that come from, and why did Chan want to know?

"Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to get to know you better. That’s all."

Still a little confused, Felix said, "Um, I would probably say chocolate chip cookies."

Chan leaned against his desk as he continued to look at the boy, "Good choice. Any reason why?"

"Well, they used to make them as a treat at the home I stayed in. It was very rare to have them, but every time they were made, I would smell it right away and make sure I got one to savor. What about you my lord?"

"Just Prince Chan is fine."

Surprised by Chan allowing him to drop an important honorific, Felix just nodded as he waited for the other’s answer.

"Personally, I’ve always loved chocolate cake. The chef’s recipe is absolutely amazing, and I always look forward to it on my birthday."

"That sounds delicious! I wish I could try some cookies or cake at least one more time."

Chan was surprised by the boy’s words, "Have you not had any here?"

"No. As servants, we are only given a simple breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There’s no desserts provided for us."

Chan looked sadly at Felix for a while before his expression turned neutral, and he walked toward the door of his office, "Keep working, I have something to do right now, but I’ll be back soon."

Watching the retreating figure of the prince, Felix answered with a "yes sir," and returned to his work.

—————

Chan had come back a while ago, and both he and Felix had been working for quite some time before he called the servant up to his desk. "What do you need my lord?"

"My lord?" Chan pretended to act confused as he waited for Felix to correct himself.

"Prince Chan."

"That’s better. Now, I need you to run these files over to my father’s office."

Felix bowed to him as he received the files and left with his task.

After a long walk to the king’s office, and back, Felix was excited to sit down and finish his job quickly so that he could leave for dinner soon. However, as he approached Chan’s office, he could smell a delicious aroma emerging from it. Opening the door curiously, Felix was shocked to find a plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the prince’s desk.

"Thank you for doing that Felix. As a reward, I think you should try one of these."

Felix slowly approached the desk in shock. Did Chan order them just for him?

"Usually you need to eat cookies in order to taste them."

Not realizing he had been staring, Felix looked up at the prince to see him smiling softly and waiting for Felix to take one.

Picking up the closest cookie, Felix took a bite and immediately moaned at the delicious taste. It was even better than the ones he had eaten during his childhood, probably because they were made by actual chefs, and he quickly consumed the whole thing.

"Did you like it?"

Completely lost in the moment, Felix glanced back up at the prince before exclaiming, “Are you kidding? They are amazing! Oh my god, I would seriously eat the whole plate if I could!"

Chan laughed at the younger’s response before standing up to eat one himself, "That probably wouldn’t be the best idea since I don’t want you getting sick all over my floor, but you can definitely have some more later."

Felix was continually surprised by the prince’s kindness, and he couldn’t hold back his appreciation any longer. Without thinking, Felix hugged him tightly. 

It’s was now Chan’s turn to be surprised by the other. Felix felt so small wrapped around him, and he couldn’t help but fondly smile at the boy as he wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Thank you so much Prince Chan."

"You’re welcome Felix."


	15. Chapter 15

Once Felix left Chan’s office, he felt his heart dance with joy. He was finally starting to see a new side of the prince that he never even knew existed, and he adored it. Chan was actually very caring with him and even tried his best to make the boy happy. With every new moment they spent together, Felix could no longer deny the feelings he had towards the other, and even thought more about how Chan could be the man in his dreams. The man he loved.

Walking towards the servant dining hall, Felix smelt a delicious scent wafting through the area and was immediately curious as to what it could be.

Once he finally arrived at the hall, he headed straight for his friend’s table to find Hyunjin and Jeongin chatting excitedly with each other.

"Hey guys, what is that delicious smell?"

Jeongin looked up with bright eyes and cheeks full of food while pointing at his plate. Hyunjin merely smiled at his adorable friend before saying, "What he is trying to say is that the smell is cake. We’ve never been served desserts before! I don’t know why it happened now, probably just a one time thing, but it’s so good that I don’t care! I already inhaled my piece."

Felix stood there in shock. Not only did Chan give him a personal treat, but he granted cake for all of the servants. Why would he do such a thing?

Was this for him?

Felix’s thoughts were soon interrupted by Hyunjin, "Well don’t just stand there, go get some!"

Walking over to the kitchen, Felix picked up his dinner and a small piece of chocolate cake before returning to their table. After a while, Seungmin joined them as well and ran to the kitchen once he found out the news about dessert. 

Laughing at his friend’s reaction, Felix turned towards Hyunjin and Jeongin to offer them a piece of his cake since he already ate some of the cookies Chan ordered for him. Both boys began to argue with each other over who would get the piece, but Felix just ignored it.

Instead, he just stared at the slice of cake with a smile as it reminded him of the man behind all of this. The man he couldn’t help but love.

—————

_"Channie, look!"_

_Following the other boy’s finger, Chan glanced beside them to find a little brown bunny with floppy ears hopping around._

_"Do you think I could catch it?"_

_"Maybe, but I would be careful sunshine."_

_The other boy clapped his hands in joy as he got up to move closer to the rabbit. The movement startled the small animal, and it began to turn around._

_"Don’t worry little bunny. I won’t harm you!"_

_Chan smiled at the sweet boy. The rabbit obviously had no idea what he was saying, but the boy was still so precious with way he was trying to comfort it._

_The younger was now within reach of the bunny and lightly touched its fur. Scared by the feeling, the bunny hopped away further causing him to pout._

_"I just want to hold you! Please!"_

_Laughing at the other’s adorable compliant, Chan watched as his lover crept over to the bunny once again and let the small creature sniff his hand. It’s whiskers tickled the boy, causing him to release the most adorable giggle._

_Reaching toward the bunny, a little slower this time, the younger was able to lift it up into his arms._

_"Channie! Look! I got it!"_

_Surprised that he actually caught the rabbit, Chan shushed him as a reminder to not scare the animal out of his arms. Smacking a hand over his mouth, the boy nodded before walking back over to where Chan was sitting._

_"Channie, it’s so soft and sweet!"_

_He was running his little fingers through the bunny’s soft fur and stopped at it’s ears to give them a little comforting rub. Chan smiled at the delicate nature of the boy he loved so much and reached out to pet the rabbit himself._

_"See! Isn’t it the cutest thing!"_

_"It is adorable, but there is definitely something cuter."_

_Shocked by Chan’s response, the younger looked over in disbelief, "What is cuter than this little guy?"_

_Laughing to himself, Chan responded, "Isn’t it obvious? It’s you."_

_The other boy blushed a deep red before setting the bunny back down on the ground and grabbing Chan’s collar to give him a deep kiss._

_Reluctantly separating to lean their foreheads against one another, the younger said, "I love you so much Channie."_

_Brushing his thumb over the other’s gorgeous freckles, Chan smiled back, "I love you too Lixie."_

—————

Chan woke up with a start. In every dream he had, there was no way to know who the other boy was until now. Until he finally said the name Lixie.

Did he mean Lixie, as in Felix, the servant he was falling for?

But how is it possible that he is the one plaguing his dreams? 

Chan knew that he couldn’t just fall asleep with this new information running around through his mind, so he decided to get up and research what these dreams meant using whenever resources necessary. 

That’s when he had an idea. If there was one person he could trust that knew how to find information about dreams even faster than Minho, it was his brother.

Getting out of bed to finally solve these questions once in for all, Chan put on some shoes and began to walk to Changbin’s room.

—————

"Changbin! Can I come in!" Chan yelled as he knocked on the other royal’s door.

Receiving no response in return, Chan got ready to knock again before he heard some shuffling coming from within the room and was soon greeted with an exhausted looking Changbin.

"Hyung? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I need help finding out some information."

Rolling his eyes Changbin said, "And it couldn’t wait until morning?"

"No because it is about some dreams that have been interfering with my sleep."

Seeming more awake at the statement, Changbin responded curiously, "What do you mean? Are you having nightmares?"

"No, nothing like that. I just keep having dreams about the some random person, but I have no idea who they are." Even though Chan has a slight inclination that the person could be Felix, he decided to leave that little detail out.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You know the library better than anyone. I was hoping you could help me research what these dreams could mean."

Taking a moment to consider Chan’s request, Changbin sighed before looking up at his brother, "Okay, I will help you, but you owe me big time."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Chan put his hand on his brother’s shoulder in gratitude, "Thank you so much Changbin! Trust me, this means a lot."

Pulling in some shoes and a robe beside his door, Changbin said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." before closing the bedroom door and walking with Chan to the library.

—————

"These are all the books I could find about dreams right now."

Chan looked at the stack of about ten books with wide eyes, "We are going to have to read all of this?"

"We? I gave you the books, but what makes you think I’m going to read them with you?"

"Please Changbin, just a few pages?" Chan knew that he didn’t have to beg to get Changbin to agree, so he just watched as his brother let out a small sigh before sitting down next to Chan to start some research.

Satisfied with his persuasion skills, Chan chose a book from the top and started to read as well.

A few hours had passed, and they both were exhausted. So far, the books really didn’t provide any new information that pertained to Chan’s specific situation, and they were both getting frustrated until Changbin tapped Chan on the shoulder, "Hey hyung, you said you are having reoccurring dreams about a specific person right?"

"Exactly. Why, did you find something?"

“Um it’s not really an explanation but more of a legend."

"Well, I’ve come up with nothing, and I know you are getting tired so just say it so we can go to bed."

Excited by Chan’s promise of sleep, Changbin straightened up before continuing, "The legend says that dreams have the ability to connect soulmates that have been separated."

Immediately interested by what his brother was saying, Chan motioned for him to continue.

"Soulmates have been bonded together in a special union by the universe. Therefore, the individuals involved do not feel complete until the other is with them. If they remain separated for a long time or have been forced apart, they must be able to find each other again in order to feel at peace. One way of reuniting them is the reoccurrence of dreams. Soulmates can either dream about meeting each other if they are currently separated or recall past memories with them if they were forced apart. The dreams can not reveal who one’s soulmate is directly until they have accepted one another." Once he finished, Changbin looked at Chan to see his reaction.

Chan was completely frozen in place with his eyes wide open. Hearing the legend felt like everything was finally falling into place, and he felt a strong feeling of hope ignite within him as he thought about it more and more.

Could this be real? 

There was so much about this idea that could go wrong such as the legend proving to be false or Felix not actually being the person in his dreams, but Chan has to take a risk and know the truth. 

He has to know if Felix could really be his soulmate. 


	16. Chapter 16

Felix knew that it was wrong. He knew that everything told him he shouldn’t, but he just couldn’t help himself anymore. 

He wanted to have a relationship with the prince. 

Ever since they decided to be friends, he found himself more and more mesmerized by the older. He loved the brown eyes that focused in on him every time he told a story. The beautiful dimples that would appear on the prince’s face when a joke was made. The soft gestures he used around Felix that made the boy feel protected. 

Every new moment with Chan reminded Felix of the dreams he had almost every night. They felt like past memories he had already lived out, and each one included the constant presence of a mysterious man. Felix knew that the man was incredibly special, and the only person he could love romantically. 

Just like the way he loved Chan.

—————

Felix entered Chan’s office with a smile on his face. However, it was quickly erased when he saw who else was there. Immediately dropping to the ground, Felix bowed to the king who was standing right in front of him as he said, "Pardon me, my king."

The king merely glanced down at the boy who had just disrupted his conversation and turned toward his son, "Chan, who is this?"

"My personal servant father."

Nodding his head in understanding, the king motioned for Felix to stand up, "Hm. You are rather pretty for a servant. I wonder if there is another task you could undertake for me."

While Felix was completely frozen in the moment and had no idea as to what the king was saying, Chan knew exactly what he meant. Grinding his teeth in anger, he spoke up, "Another task is not necessary. Felix has enough work to do for me here."

"Interesting that you would address a mere peasant by a name." 

Chan was continually angered by his father’s words and furiously clenched his fists in an effort not to say anything. 

His father then spoke to Felix, "No matter, go do your work."

In a panic, Felix bowed to the man again and approached Chan. Even though he was doing so because of the king’s orders, he also wanted to be around the prince for comfort. 

Chan looked like he was about to embrace the boy but stopped himself before giving Felix a new stack of papers, "Organize these papers so that you can deliver them to other superiors later."

Felix bowed to Chan before saying, "Yes Prince Ch- I mean! My lord."

Chan saw the fear that overcame the boy due to his slip up and became frightened himself. He had just recently allowed Felix to simply call him Prince Chan, but his father might view the address as disrespectful. He glanced at the king who seemed skeptical of the situation but brushed it off with a sigh. 

Felix retreated to a small, wooden desk in the corner of Chan’s office to start on his work while he listened to the others’ conversation.

The king spoke up again, "Anyway, what I was saying is that the preparations for your engagement party are being finalized. We already sent out the invitations and every kingdom is coming! That means that this will be the most important event of the year, and I need you to be on your best behavior. Not only that, but you need to spend the next few days practicing your skills to perform for the royal families to entice them. I expect big things from you."

Chan’s expression reminded neutral as he bowed to the king, "Yes father."

"Well then, I will be leaving, but I do wish for you to check in with me regularly about this event." 

The king turned to leave before Chan could even respond and slammed the office door shut.

Chan let out a sigh of relief before turning to Felix with worry, "I’m really sorry about my father Felix. He can be a little much."

The younger just nodded his head slowly with a downcast expression as he said, "It’s okay. I’m used to it, but what other duty did the king mean for me?"

Biting his lip, Chan hesitated with telling the truth. Such things were horrible, and he didn’t want Felix exposed to something so harsh. But, he refused to lie to the boy.

"You know what concubines are right?"

Felix nodded his head in confusion, "Yes, but what does that have to do with me? Concubines are women."

"Well, the known concubines are women. Despite homosexuality being banned in most kingdoms, some male higher ups still desire to have sex with another man. In order to fulfill their wishes, servant boys that are deemed ‘good-looking’ are used for that position. However, they are treated horribly and threatened with torture and even death to ensure that they do not expose their experiences that could cause trouble for those in power."

Once Chan finished, he stared straight at Felix to see his reaction. The boy looked paler than usual and had an expression of shock mixed with sadness on his face.

"So, that could be me?"

His small voice nearly broke Chan’s heart as he quickly approached the younger and held his shaking hand.

"That will never happen to you Felix. I won’t let it. I promise you."

Chan meant every single word as he stared at Felix with determination. He would protect this boy at any cost.

A small smile appeared on Felix’s face as he looked to Chan with much appreciation, "Thank you."

Chan smiled back as he caressed the boy’s hand one more time, "Of course! Now, let’s get to work.

—————

Despite Chan giving Felix reassurance about what his father said, he was still focused on their conversation. These past few weeks with Chan really blinded Felix to the reality they lived in. No matter how much he liked the prince, they couldn’t ever be together. 

He was getting married in about a week or so! Just the thought burdened Felix with sorrow as he knew he could never be the owner of the prince’s heart. Chan will probably find some beautiful princess to fall in love with and forget all about the servant.

Even though Felix could acknowledge such an ending, he couldn’t stand being with the older as he made preparations for the party. He would be destroyed everyday by the reminder that the man he loved could never be his. That the eyes that gave him so much love and comfort where met for someone else.

Felix finally decided in that moment, that he could no longer face the prince knowing that they were destined to be apart. 

—————

Chan noticed that Felix had been oddly quiet the rest of the day. They normally had conversations about general things and tried to get to know each other better, but rather than respond or ask more questions, Felix would just nod his head at whatever Chan said and continue working.

This concerned the prince since he thought he had already cleared up everything his father said that morning with the younger. 

Not only that, but Chan wanted to know more about him since he was still trying to figure out if the legend about dreams was true. He wasn’t sure if he would directly ask Felix about his dreams or try to figure it out himself, but he definitely needed Felix to respond to him in order to come to a conclusion.

While Chan was thinking, Felix decided to break their moment of silence, "My lord, I have a request."

Chan immediately stopped what he was doing and focused on the boy. This was the first time in days that he referred to him as ‘my lord’ instead of Prince Chan when it was just the two of them, and it worried the older. Chan nodded for the other to continue but not before standing up in concern when he saw faint tears in the younger’s eyes. 

"I do not wish to serve as your personal servant anymore."

Startled by the response, Chan immediately approached him, "W-what? Why would you ask that? Is there a problem?"

The normally confident, and strong Bang Chan was now stuttering and full of doubt. The statement came out of nowhere, and it truly frightened the prince. 

He couldn’t lose Felix. The boy had completely changed his life. Just his presence has done so much for the older. 

Chan no longer dreaded waking up in the morning to go to work. He no longer masked his emotions with a stoic expression that he would put on in front of others. He was no longer hopeless everyday. 

And all because of the small boy standing in front of him. 

"I have enjoyed our time together Prince Chan, but I find myself wanting to go back to my old job. I know my feelings are hard to explain, but I hope you can understand."

Without realizing it, Chan grabbed Felix’s hand in his and tried to look him in the eye, panic overcoming him, "Felix, if there is something you need me to do, just tell me. L-let’s just talk this out."

Felix’s eyes finally started to release his tears as he unraveled his hand from Chan’s, "I-I can’t."

Chan could barely hear the other’s whisper, but the response caused a wave of immense sorrow to crash into him. It even worsened when Felix let go of his hand and began to head out of his office once and for all. 

But he couldn’t leave. A part of Chan’s heart felt like it was breaking, and he couldn’t just stand there and let it happen. 

Maybe just maybe he could see if his intuition was right. If all those stories could be real. If this Felix was really his. 

Closing his eyes and risking everything Chan called out, "Sunshine!"

He watched as the other boy’s hand froze on the door nob. Time seemed to stand still as Chan waited, begging for this to be true. For his words to mean something. For Felix to accept him.

Before his thoughts could go any further, Felix slowly turned around with his eyes still watery and wide with bewilderment. If Chan wasn’t already giving all of his attention to the other boy, he probably wouldn’t have heard his next words.

"How do you know that name?"

Gathering up all of his courage, Chan approached the other once again, “Because that is what I call you every night."

Watching as the tears silently fell down Felix’s face,  
Chan continued, "Because when you smile, even the brightest light can’t compete. Because every time I see you, the rest of the world disappears. Because I lost you once, but I promised to always find you again."

He cupped Felix’s face in his hands and leaned their foreheads together as if he was physically trying to share the intense emotions he was experiencing with the other.

"Because I love you."

Felix looked up into Chan’s eyes before a smile as bright as the sun took over his face.

"Channie? It really is you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, and I hope you all enjoy! <3 Stay happy and healthy!

”Channie, it really is you."

Once both boys finally looked into each other’s eyes with full transparency, they felt as if everything was falling into place. Like a veil was lifted from their memories, and they were finally allowed to see the person who had plagued their minds for so long. 

The person who was standing in front of them right now.

The connection between their hands felt electric as if contact with one another was opening them up to both an entirely new world and one they were all too familiar with. 

The tears that rolled down both their faces felt like a continuation of their last moment together from their past lives. Except these tears promised reunion and the discovery love rather than fear and separation.

They continued to stare at each other with a mix of fondness and complete shock until Chan had had enough of it and pulled Felix into a tight embrace. This embrace was no longer shared between a mere servant and prince, but rather, long lost soulmates who found each other again. 

Every dream began coming back to Felix in that moment. Except this time, he could finally see Chan. He could identify those adorable dimples that he loved so much and see the happiness written across Chan’s face whenever they did something together. 

Their embrace felt like it lasted for forever but also for so little time as Felix pulled back to ask Chan a question, "How did you know it was me?"

After taking a moment to gather all of his thoughts, Chan began to explain how he figured it all out, "Ever since we met, you were constantly haunting my mind sunshine. During the day, I would always think about our time together, and how I wanted to be around you despite our different classes. However, the biggest clue arose from my nightly dreams. For weeks and weeks I would dream about the same person without end. Naturally, I wanted to know why that was happening to me, so I looked up the meaning of dreams in our library with Changbin. That night, I came across a legend that stated dreams can actually be memories from the past lives of soulmates, and their purpose is to try and reunite the two together. Even though I hadn’t actually seen the person in my dreams, I had this gut feeling that it was you. And when you threatened to leave just now, I panicked. I just couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing you again."

Once Chan had finished, Felix’s head felt like it was spinning. The older had just gave him so much information, and he was really struggling to understand what all of it meant, especially the legend.

"So, we are soulmates?"

Chan squeezed Felix’s hand in reassurance before answering him, "I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but I have no doubt in my mind that we are. We probably just need some time to discover what all of that means. However, if I do remember correctly, you were the first one to suggest that we are soulmates."

Thinking back to the dream where Felix had told Chan his childhood story, the younger gasped as he realized Chan was right, "Using my own past life against me. That’s low Prince Chan."

Laughing at Felix’s response, the older said,  
"I think you are good with not having to say Prince Chan now."

"You got it Channie-hyung."

However, at the mention of Chan’s formal address, Felix immediately saddened as he remembered the reality they lived in, "But what will we do about your wedding? How can we possibly be together after that?"

Chan’s feeling of euphoria immediately fell at the thought, "I honestly don’t know. I have to find a princess to marry, but the only person I will ever want is you."

Looking down at ground, Felix was trying to think of a solution before Chan gasped, "With the help of Minho, I could try to find a woman who would help us. Who wouldn’t say anything and allow us to be together secretly."

"Chan, do you honestly think that that would work?"

"We have to a least give it a try. I know it’s risky, but I can’t let you go. Never again."

Despite the somber mood of the conversation, Felix suddenly bursted out laughing after Chan’s comment. 

Looking at the younger in confusion, Chan asked, "Felix, are you alright?"

Getting over his laughing fit, Felix looked up at him with a bright smile, "You are still the same. No matter the past or present, you are always giving me one of your ‘nobody can spilt us up’ talks for reassurance."

Amused by his lover’s words, Chan responded, "Are you really making fun of me at a time like this?"

Felix just hugged Chan again as he burrowed his head underneath the other’s chin, "What else gives me purpose in life other than making fun of you? Besides, it just makes me happy knowing that it’s really you. That we are really together again."

Chan smiled as well as he patted Felix’s head and closed his eyes in contentment. He truly wished that they could stay like this forever, embracing each other with an overwhelming amount of love and peace. 

However, Chan’s desires were cut short as he pulled back and lifted Felix’s face up by his chin, "Everything is definitely uncertain right now. In order to figure all of it out, I say, you sneak into my room tonight, and we discuss our options on what to do next from there. How does that sound?"

Felix felt unsure about the suggestion, "That sounds great, except how do I sneak into your room? I’m not exactly royalty over here who can do whatever they want."

Smirking through his response, Chan said, "I’m the prince Lixie. If I want you to sneak in, there’s no one that can stop me."

Trying to hide his smile at the statement, Felix rolled his eyes before saying, "Then I guess you’ll have to prove that to me tonight."

—————

"It seems like we’ve gone over time for our lesson today."

Jisung looked up at Minho in worry, "I’m so sorry! If you need to leave to do something, go ahead! I’ll put everything away!"

Minho smiled gently at the panicked boy, who was quickly taking over his heart, before saying, "I don’t mind. I just hope Chan doesn’t need your help."

“He probably would have sent Felix to get me if that were so. Although, I doubt Felix would ever find me since he doesn’t mind some alone time with Chan.”

Jisung’s eyes widened once he realized what he had revealed. Hoping that Minho would just brush it off, Jisung quickly went back to what he was doing.

However, luck was not on his side when he heard Minho ask, “What do you mean by that?”

Laughing awkwardly, the younger simply responded, “Oh nothing, just um, a-a joke!"

Right after he said that, Jisung knew Minho wouldn’t believe it and watched as the older moved closer to him, "Jisung, do you know something about Felix and Chan?"

"I just answered your question! It was a joke, I don’t know anything about their working relationship."

Despite only knowing each other for a few weeks, Minho could still pin-point when Jisung was lying. Honestly, it wasn’t hard for him to figure out in the first place since the boy always tried his hardest to be honest. However, he also knew that Jisung would continue with his denials in order to protect his friend, no matter how bad he was at lying. Therefore, Minho decided to lead him on rather than keep questioning him. 

"I was just wondering. Oh well, I guess you can’t help me with that."

Immediately intrigued by what Minho had said, Jisung asked, "Wait, do you know something about them?"

Minho smirked in satisfaction at the success of his plan and continued with what he was saying, "Maybe, but it doesn’t matter since you don’t know what I’m talking about."

Now, Jisung was completely split between himself.  
On one hand, he could continue with his clueless facade and drop the conversation to protect his friend, but on the other hand, Minho is suggesting that he has information that could possibly help Felix. Jisung felt it would be wrong to discuss his friend’s feelings without permission, but he also trusted Minho and wanted to help Felix with his complicated love life. Taking a deep breath, Jisung made his decision, "I might know something. That is, if you are willing to share what you know."

"My, my, were you lying to me Jisung?"

Blushing at the accusation, the younger got defensive, "Maybe, but it was only to protect my friend!"

"Well I’m dealing with the same predicament as well. How about we share what we know and keep it between each other until further notice."

Seeing this as a good opportunity, Jisung shook his head in agreement and waited for Minho to continue.

"It just so happens that Prince Chan has quite the little crush on your servant friend, and by a little crush, I mean he’s in love with him."

Excited by the news, Jisung unknowingly shared what he knew right away, "Oh my god! Really! Lix is going to be so happy!"

Minho raised his eyebrow at Jisung’s response and let out a small smile at the adorable boy’s reaction.

Realizing that he had just blurted out Felix’s  
secret, Jisung sat down quickly before saying, "I mean, he feels the same way."

Nodding his head, Minho sat back in his chair with a sigh, "I thought so. Well it looks like we have no choice now."

Confused by the older’s words, Jisung tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"It looks like we are going to have to help those two idiots get together."

"Wait! So you’re saying you will help?"

It was now Minho’s turn to look at the other in confusion, "Of course, why would you ask?"

"You are a higher up. Shouldn’t it be your good job to stop all this so that Chan can focus on other things that can actually work out?"

Minho looked at Jisung throughout his statement and noticed that the boy was discouraged by what he said. He probably felt bad that his friend was stuck in this impossible situation, but it also looked like there was something else bothering him.

"Despite being a higher up, as you say, I still value my friend over whatever stupid rules have been set by this kingdom. If I have the chance to make Chan happy, I promise to work my hardest and make it happen. Besides, I know he would do the same for me."

"You are a great friend Minho."

Looking at the other boy, Minho saw a genuine smile spread across his face, showing off his adorable cheeks and bright eyes. 

"So are you Jisung."

Nodding at the statement, Jisung’s smile suddenly fell as he thought of something else, "When you said that Prince Chan would do the same for you, did you have anyone in mind?"

Minho wasn’t sure if Jisung felt the same way about him as he did. Therefore, he couldn’t just admit to liking the boy right then and there. He had to play it smart, "Possibly."

Jisung tried to act enthusiastic, but Minho saw a hint of jealousy flash across his eyes for a brief moment.

"Really? Who is she?"

Deciding to tease Jisung for a little bit, Minho made a game of the question, "They are similar to your status."

Focused on trying to mask his disappointment, Jisung didn’t even realize that Minho had said ‘they’ instead of ‘she.’

"Would I know her?"

Realizing that the other still thought Minho was talking about a girl, the older continued, "Actually, I think you know them quite well."

"Can you describe this person?"

"Well the first time I met them, I just knew they were special. They had beautiful, big brown eyes that shone with curiosity. They were quite shy around me in the beginning, but once we started talking, I was opened to an outgoing and joyful person. I—"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you like this person, but do you have any physical descriptions I could understand rather than your lovey dovey explanations?"

Minho could tell that Jisung was getting annoyed, and he took it as a sign to finally admit his secret.  
Hopefully, the look of jealousy the other had expressed meant that he did actually like him and that it wasn’t just Minho being delusional. Moving even closer to him, the older continued what he was saying, "This person is actually a boy."

Shocked by what Minho said, Jisung stared straight at him with wide eyes before blushing at their close proximity.

"He is about your height and age. He’s clumsy a lot of the times but always has other’s best interests at heart."

Leaning in close enough that their faces were almost touching, Minho grabbed one of Jisung’s cheeks, "He reminds me of a squirrel in the way his cheeks puff out when he eats and when he looks at certain things in surprise."

Finally finished with his description, Minho looked a bright red Jisung right in the eyes before whispering in his ear, "Can you guess who it is Jisung?”


	18. Chapter 18

"Can you guess who it is Jisung?"

The younger’s brain felt like it was short circuiting. Everything Minho had just said described him, but there’s no way that that was right.

Watching Minho patiently wait for his answer, Jisung said the first thing that came to his mind, "Umm... Jeongin?"

The room fell silent. Minho just sat there without a word until he narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "You’re kidding right?"

"I don’t know? You wouldn’t be talking about Felix because he’s involved with Chan, and it can’t be me because—" Jisung was cut off by Minho’s loud snicker. Looking over to the side, he saw the older man trying to hold in his laughter. 

"You know Jisung, you are lucky you are cute because you can’t take a single hint."

The younger just tilted his head in confusion  
as Minho stopped laughing and said, "Since you need me to spell it out for you, I’ll say it slowly. I. Like. You."

Jisung was at a loss for words. There’s no way this was real. In a few moments, Minho would start laughing again and say that it was all a joke. 

Except that moment never came. Instead, Minho spoke up again, "I don’t expect for you to have feelings for me back, but know this Jisung: When I want something, I never give up."

The younger began to open his mouth to say something, maybe even confess his feelings back, but the sound of the library clock letting out a loud ring beat him to it.

Minho then stood up and gathered the books they had read sitting on the table, "Looks like it is time for dinner."

Once he finished picking it up, he smirked at the younger who was still bright red, "I’ll see you tomorrow Jisung."

The older gave him a wink before striding away from a still frozen Jisung

—————

After establishing their plan to meet up, Felix reluctantly left Chan’s office for the night. He really couldn’t believe everything that had just happened. Chan was the man he loved from his dreams! They could finally be together again! 

Felix felt like he could burst with joy at any moment, and he needed to tell his friends all about it. Running through the castle to get to the dining hall, Felix wasn’t paying attention to where he was going until he ran into another person. Before he could apologize, he recognized them right away. 

"Oh my god, Jisung!"

The other boy’s eyes widened in surprise as he began to yell something at the same time as Felix,  
"I have something to tell you!"

Both of them were completely shocked by the fact that they had just shouted the same thing, and they stood still for a while. However, Jisung got over it quickly and said, "Well, we can’t just wait forever! Do you want to tell me your news first?"

Even though Felix was overflowing with excitement about his and Chan’s realization, he knew that it would take a while to explain the whole situation, so he gave a soft smile to Jisung and said, "It’s okay! I want to hear what you have to say."

Jisung nodded his head before a bright blush spread over his cheeks as he hesitated telling Felix about Minho.

"Well? You seemed eager to share whatever is on your mind! Don’t go quiet on me now!"

Shaking his head to get himself out of his daze, Jisung looked at his friend, "Minho just admitted to liking me."

Felix just stood there in shock for a while. Not only did he and Chan finally confess to each other, but Minho and Jisung were getting together as well? It seemed strange that both happened on the same day, but he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic for his friend, "Jisung, what! Oh my god, that’s amazing! How did you find out?"

"Well we started off," Jisung froze. He couldn’t just admit that he and Minho were talking about Felix and Chan’s feelings for each other right away. He needed more time to reveal that to his friend, "We were just talking about something random when I asked Minho if he had feelings for anyone. He said yes, and I immediately thought he would tell me about some upper class girl. However, when he started describing them, it sounded more and more like me. I couldn’t believe what he was saying, so I kept trying to make up excuses that it wasn’t me until he finally flat out confessed!"

Intrigued by his friend’s story, Felix asked,"How did that conversation come up?"

Knowing that he would have to tell the truth, Jisung took a breath before saying, "Okay, don’t get mad at me, but I kind of told Minho that you liked Chan."

"You wha—"

Stopping the tirade that was about to explode from  
his friend, Jisung continued, "Hey, hey, let me finish. I only did it because he had already told me that Chan likes you too! Isn’t that great!"

Rather than Felix bouncing up and down with a bright smile like Jisung had expected, his friend just broke eye contact with him as a pink hue spread across his face. 

"Aren’t you happy about that Felix?"

"Of course! It’s just that... I already knew."

It was now Jisung’s turn to be shocked as his jaw dropped in disbelief. Sure, he knew Chan liked Felix, but that both the prince and Minho confessed to them on the same day was completely throwing him off, "How do you know?"

"It’s a really long story. How about we meet up with our other friends so I can tell you all!"

Disappointed that he wasn’t going to get the explanation first, Jisung nodded before pulling Felix along in a speed-walk to the servant dining hall.

—————

"So you are telling me, that you and Chan are soulmates, and you both have somehow been reincarnated into this life to find each other again?"

Felix simply nodded a little, yes, to Hyunjin’s question. He had to admit, the look of complete bewilderment on each of his friends’ faces made sense. The story sounded like a total fantasy that Felix had just made up, but he knew, deep down, that it all had to be real. 

Seungmin spoke up as well, "Wow, that’s just—"

Felix finished his sentence for him, "Weird. I know."

Shocked by the comment, Seungmin threw his hands up to reassure his friend, “Not at all! It’s actually incredible!"

Surprised by what Seungmin had said, Felix looked up at him, "Wait, so you all believe me?"

Jisung put his hand on Felix’s shoulder with a soft smile, "Why wouldn’t we? Not only are we your friends, but there is no way you could make this stuff up!"

Jeongin piped in as well, "Exactly! I just want to know why you hadn’t told us about your dreams!"

"I don’t know. I didn’t really understand them myself, and I only recently discovered that the other person was Chan, so there wasn’t really much to talk about."

Hyunjin started speaking again, "Well, now that you know all of this, have you two decided what you are going to do?"

Felix shook his head, "Not yet, but Chan invited me to his room tonight to talk about it."

Jisung smirked as he poked Felix’s ribs, "Just talking?"

The younger turned as red as a ripe tomato at his friend’s comment and hit him on the shoulder, "Jisung!"

Everyone else at the table bursted out laughing at Felix’s adorable reaction. 

Calming down from his laughing fit, Seungmin tried to comfort his friend, "Don’t worry Felix, we were only teasing!" Despite his words, Seungmin glanced at others at the table to let them know he did not fully believe what he had just said.

However, Felix believed him as he thanked Seungmin and said, "But that also brings me to my next question. I need someone to help me sneak in there, and I was wondering if any of you would help me?"

All of the boys immediately diverted their eyes from him and tried to look around at something else. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to help Felix, it was just that they were scared of getting caught, and it would be the in middle of the night when they were tired. 

In the midst of all their silence, Jeongin spoke up, "I say it should be Jisung! He’s the one who was just teasing you!"

Caught off guard by the suggestion, Jisung shouted out, "Hey!"

Happy about his youngest friend’s proposal,  
Felix shot an over exaggerated smile in Jisung’s direction, "Great idea Innie!"

Jisung merely looked at his friends with an expression that showed he was not amused, "I really don’t have a choice in this, do I?"

Felix grabbed onto his arm and gave him a pat on the back, "Nope!"

Sighing, Jisung reluctantly agreed before all of them fell back into conversation with one another. 

—————

It was getting late, and everyone needed to head back to their rooms.

As they all stood up to leave together, Hyunijn started talking, "If you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to ask for help, alright?"

Both Jisung and Felix nodded their heads, "Of course!"

After that, everyone began to walk away until Felix shouted for them to wait, "I just want to thank you all for helping me. It really means a lot."

They all smiled at the small boy before looking around at each other. With all of them thinking the same thing, they came in close for a group hug. 

In a muffled voice, Seungmin began to say, "There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for each one of you. We all promised to have each other’s backs."

They all nodded in response before they squeezed in further and reluctantly let go.

Jeongin looked up with bright eyes, "Don’t forget that we want all the details in the morning!"

Felix blushed, "Okay."

They all then left to go their separate ways while Jisung and Felix began to creep around the castle. 

Approaching the first hallway that they needed to make it through, Jisung started to whisper his plan to Felix, "It looks like there is some space between the rounds each guard makes in the halls. If we time it correctly, we will be able to pass through without getting caught."

Agreeing with his friend’s plan, Felix followed him behind a large pillar to wait for the first guard.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until a large man carrying a lit torch came around the corner. He was much taller than both the boys, and he looked a lot older. Both Jisung and Felix could tell by the look on his face that he meant business. Being careful to not get caught, they both watched him walk down the hall until he disappeared around the corner.

Jisung spoke up again, "Start counting! Once we know how long it takes for him to circle back, we can make a run for it!"

Already counting down in his head, Felix nodded as he waited for the daunting footsteps of the guard to appear again. 

It took about thirty seconds until the familiar glow of the torch was seen at the end of the hallway. Felix drew the number thirty on Jisung’s hand to let him know how long they had. Once again, they waited for the large man to pass by so that they could make it to the next hallway. 

Once he left, Jisung held onto Felix’s hand before they quietly made their way across the room. Successfully sneaking their way through, the two boys continued with their method until they reached the royal hall where Chan’s room was located.

Felix sighed in relief, "Thank god we made it. If you come with me into Chan’s room, maybe he will tell you a way to get back safely."

Jisung let out a small laugh, "That would be nice."

Both of them started walking towards the prince’s door before a strong hand gripped Jisung’s shoulder and yanked him backwards.

"What are you two doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been swamped with work this week!! I'm sorry this update took me so long, but I hope to have the next chapter out quick to make up for it! As always, thank you for the support, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Stay happy and healthy!

“What are you two doing here?”

Jisung’s heart stopped. The hand that had dragged him backwards felt like a large weight pulling him through the ground. They had been so close to making it, but now, they were doomed. Even if Chan could help them out after, Jisung still felt a sense of dread taking over him at the moment. Watching Felix turn around was like looking into a mirror as Jisung saw a similar expression of fear etched across his friend’s face. Before either of them could make up an excuse and beg for forgiveness, a stifled laugh sounded from behind Jisung as Felix whispered out, “Minho-Hyung?”

Quickly turning around to see for himself, Jisung’s eyes widened once he recognized that familiar smirk plastered on the older’s face in amusement. Throwing Minho’s hand off his shoulder in annoyance, Jisung pointed at him in frustration, “We thought we had just got caught! That’s not funny!”

Despite the younger’s words, Minho still kept on his smile as he responded, “The look on both your faces says otherwise.”

Felix then approached the duo, “Why are you out here sir?”

“You can just call me Hyung Felix, and Chan asked me to retrieve you from your dorms to talk to him. I was just heading out to do so when I saw you both creeping around the corner. Already so close to Chan’s room, I knew it couldn’t hurt to give you both a little scare.”

Rolling his eyes, Jisung walked forward to grab Felix’s arm and drag him towards Chan’s door. Knocking loud enough for the prince to hear while making sure that no other neighboring rooms would notice, the two younger boys waited for the prince to answer. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open and reveal Chan in his dark, silky pajamas. Jisung looked over to find Felix blushing at the slightly disheveled look of the prince and let out a small laugh before he pushed Felix through the door, “Your delivery my lord! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bed.”

Felix stumbled into Chan’s arms and looked up at him with a shy look before glaring at his friend. Chan however, just enclosed the younger in his arms as he said, “Thank you. Minho can take you back to your room for the night, so you don’t have to sneak around.”

While Jisung was grateful for the offer, he was slightly nervous about having more alone time with Minho again after their conservation earlier that day. As Jisung bowed to the prince, Minho snuck an arm around the boy, “You got it Hyung.”

Once again startled by the older, Jisung jumped at the contact and quickly looked back at Felix in a small cry for help as Minho turned him around and headed back in the direction that the servants had just come from.

\----------

Felix walked into the room as Chan shut the door behind them. Looking around, he noticed that the interior of the room seemed to match Chan precisely. The bed had royal blue bedsheets spread across it in a welcoming arrangement while the surrounding dark furniture was simple yet elegant. The wall furthest from them had an opening for a balcony outside, and Felix had no doubt that walking out there, he could see the beautiful stars in the sky at night.

He turned back to Chan who had been immersed in watching the younger look around his room, “Do you like it?”

Felix smiled as he walked towards the bed to feel the soft material, “Of course. The whole room gives off your comforting personality. I love it.”

Chan softly smiled at the younger’s response before sneaking up behind the distracted boy and pushing him onto the bed in a playful manner. Felix yelped in response as he, not very gracefully, landed on the bed and glared back at Chan, “Hey! What was that?”

Chan walked in front of him with a wide smirk, “Oh nothing, just taking advantage of a good opportunity to finally get you in my bed.”

Felix blushed a bright red and quickly covered his face in mortification. Distracted with that, he didn’t even notice Chan climb on top of the bed as well and approach the smaller boy, “You always were so easy to embarrass when it comes to stuff like this.”

Dropping his hands to his sides, Felix pouted at the other before coming up with his own mischievous plan, “Well, both of us shouldn’t be completely shameless!”

Before Chan could respond, Felix jumped forward and started tickling his sides in an attempt to start one of their tickle fights. Falling back from laughter, Felix climbed on top of the prince’s lap in victory as his legs straddled the other’s hips. Their position went unnoticed for a while until Chan captured one of Felix’s wrists in his hand and sat up to find that they were only centimeters away from the other’s face. The prince then began to move forward in an attempt to connect their lips. However, Felix placed a finger against the older’s mouth and said, “We should really focus on why I came here and make a plan first.”

Annoyed that their moment was interrupted, Chan grumbled as he sat up straight with Felix still in his lap. Resting his hands on the younger’s slim thighs, Chan began to explain his idea, “I talked with Minho earlier, and he agreed to helping me find a wife who wouldn’t be suspicious of us, and who might even accept the notion of our relationship if I were to tell her.”

Uncertain about this, Felix questioned Chan, “How can you be certain that you will find someone so generous as to not share everything with your father?”

“That’s why I’m going to have Minho help me find a woman who seems kind and honest. Worst case scenario, we would just have to sneak around.”

Felix bit his lip as he still hesitated to accept this idea, “Would you really comfortable with the idea having an affair? It just doesn’t sound right, and what happens when the kingdom wants…an heir.”

Chan could tell Felix was upset by the idea, and he held the boy closer, “This is just the only thing I can think of. Everything is just so messed up! I wish we could both just live normal, mundane lives like we did in the past!”

Sensing that they were both getting upset by the situation, Felix placed his hand on Chan’s cheek to make the prince look at him, but he found that he had no words to share either. They both continued to look into the other’s eyes until Felix took a leap forward and finally caught Chan’s lips with his own. This kiss wasn’t like their previous ones. Rather than full of emotion and careful movements, this kiss was pure hunger as both of them could no longer hold back their longing for each other.

Chan’s lips moved wildly across Felix’s mouth until he became impatient and bit the younger’s lower lip. Letting out a gasp, Felix felt Chan smirk before the prince’s tongue delved into his wet cavern. Exploring each other as if it were all a memory becoming reality, Felix let out small whimpers from the force of Chan’s tongue completely dominating him. The prince abruptly broke their kiss in order to leave a trail of bites marks and licks down Felix’s pale, slender throat. Panting from the onslaught of pleasure, Felix just now realized how hard both he and Chan had become as he had subconsciously rubbed his crotch against Chan’s muscular thigh.

Felix whimpered out a small, “Chan,” to get the older’s attention, but the prince seemed completely enamored with his task of marking up Felix’s skin. In an attempt to stop them while he could, Felix grabbed Chan’s face with both his hands and made the older look him right in the eye. Felix almost lost track of what he was going to say once he cast a glance at Chan’s darkened orbs and his bright, puffy red lips,

“I don’t think I’m ready for this tonight. We should stop before getting too carried away.”

At first, Chan looked as of he was going to completely ignore the younger's suggestion and continue on with his assault of kisses and bites, but he soon let out a sigh before separating himself from Felix, knowing that the younger was right, “Fine.”

Felix giggled at Chan’s disappointed expression before placing a quick peck on his lips, “Don’t worry Channie, it will happen soon enough.”

Chan groaned louder this time before lifting up the cotton sheets they had been laying on and dragging Felix under them with him.

“Chan! I have to go back to my room!”

Despite the younger’s protests, Chan just shook his head and tightened his hold on the boy, “Stay here for the night. Don’t worry, Minho is really the only person who comes into my room anyway.”

Felix turned around in surprise, “Are you sure?”

Chan just nodded before flipping Felix over again and spooning him from behind, “Besides, maybe I can have some fun dreams to remember where your sweet spots are.” Chan’s teasing caused a pink hue to dust across Felix’s cheeks once again as the younger dug further into the covers, and he and Chan fell into a peaceful sleep.

\----------

_Chan had brought Felix back to the royal garden as a surprise._

_“I know this was your favorite place during our tour sunshine, so I wanted to explore it further with you for fun.”_

_Felix bounced up and down in excitement from where he was standing before giving Chan a bright smile and a tight hug, “Thank you Channie!”_

_Chan returned the embrace quickly and proceeded to drag Felix around the garden to look at the stunning nature. As they were talking with each other and taking in the scenery, Chan spotted a bed of red gardenias and decided to pick one for Felix knowing that they were his favorite. As Chan crouched down to pick the small flower, he heard Felix gasp behind him._

_“C-Channie.”_

_Turning around to give his present to Felix, Chan’s joyful expression immediately fell as he looked at the other. He rushed over to his lover and caught him with shaking arms as he watched a dark red stain begin to soak Felix’s shirt._

_“N-no! Not again! Just breathe Felix, stay with me!”_

_Felix merely smiled before caressing Chan’s face, “I-It’s okay Channie.”_

_Chan shook his head in distress as he watched the light fade from Felix’s eyes, “I won’t lose you again! Please-”_

_He couldn’t finish the sentence. He had just found Felix again, and he was not about to have his sunshine taken away from him. However, fate seemed to have different plans as Felix tried to speak once more, but his eyes began to close for good as his breathing slowed._

\----------

“Chan!”

“Channie, please wake up!”

“CHAN!”

The prince immediately jumped up from where he had been rustling around in his sleep to find Felix staring at him with big worried eyes. Before the younger could say anything, Chan pulled him in as close as he could with a tight grip. “Y-you’re here?”

He refused to let go of Felix as if the boy would disappear into thin air. Rather than struggle against the tight grip, Felix hugged him back as he said, “Don’t worry. I’m here Chan. I’m here.”

He made sure to restate himself so that Chan would be able to understand that whatever he was dreaming about wasn’t real and that Felix was truly in his arms to comfort him. After waiting a few minutes for Chan to calm down, the prince reluctantly loosened his death grip on his lover, but he still made sure they were mostly touching. Once Felix pulled back, he saw how Chan’s eyes were puffy with faint streaks of tears covering his face. Forcing a smile to reassure the older, Felix quickly lifted his hand to brush away the tears left over. He let his hand linger on the other’s face as he asked, “Are you alright Channie? You were crying and yelling in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?”

Pressing his hand to the smaller one resting against his face, Chan took a deep breath before answering, “I saw it.”

Confused by what the older meant, Felix’s brows creased as he questioned him further, “Saw what?”

Chan could feel tears begin to build up in his eyes again at the memory. Sensing the other’s hesitation, Felix spoke up, “You don’t have to tell me if you want. It’s-”

“You died.”

Completely shocked by Chan’s statement, Felix stared at him with a mixture of sadness and curiosity.

“I saw you die again. Except, it wasn’t the past you, it was-” Chan couldn’t finish what he was saying as those unshed tears finally rolled down his face, but Felix knew what exactly what he was talking about. He moved closer to embrace Chan in another hug. Even though neither spoke during this time, Chan knew Felix was promising him something with his actions.

He was promising the older that he was here and very much alive.

Feeling better by the reassurance, Chan waited a little longer before nudging Felix to let him know that he can talk again. Pulling back, Felix put on his brightest smile for Chan before saying, “Even though I remember what happened, I know that I will never be able to understand the pain you felt in that moment. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you Channie.”

Shocked by Felix's apology, Chan shook his head quickly in disbelief as he said, “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my fault.” Chan then looked down as a depressive mood crashed into him once again, “I should have protected you.”

Chan was now solely focused in on the blankets lying on his bed as he got lost in thought. However, Felix’s hand entered his vision as it lifted up the prince’s chin to make him him look at the younger. Rather than the usual bright smile adorning his face, Felix looked absolutely serious as he stared deeply into the other’s eyes, “Never blame yourself again. Got it.”

Chan didn’t shake his head in agreement which made Felix scoot closer to him and bring their foreheads together, “No one could have stopped what happened that day. I know you think you could have done something, but there is no way of knowing that or changing the past. What matters is that we are together now, and no one can separate us like that again.”

Chan’s eyes burst open at that last statement, “But what if they do! I know I’m always the one to say that we won’t be separated, but I promised that in our last life, and look at what happened! There is no way of knowing if you could get hurt again and that terrifies me!”

Felix’s eyes teared up as well, “I’m terrified too, but we have the support of other people this time, and we are planning what to do. I wish I could give you more reassurance, but all I can guarantee you Channie, is that it will take everything to separate us again. We promised to fight for each other, and that’s what matters the most! It’s all we can do.” After his statement, Felix guided Chan's head to lay on his chest, so that the prince could fall asleep to his steady heartbeat and know that his precious sunshine was safe with him right now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chan felt the heat of the sun reflect onto his face before he opened his eyes. Starting to stretch with a groan, he felt something lying on his arm and smiled softly when he looked down to find a familiar boy wrapped up in his arms. Felix was sound asleep with his face squished adorably against Chan’s chest. The prince lifted his one arm that had been covering Felix’s waist and stroked the boy’s beautiful freckles as they shone in the morning light. 

However, their peaceful moment together came to a halt as loud knocks resonated from outside Chan’s bedroom door. Despite thinking that the surprise guest would most likely be Minho, the prince knew he couldn’t take any chances as he shook Felix awake. He wished he could have taken more time to appreciate Felix’s bed head along with the hilarious yet cute expression the boy had on his face from being woken up, but there was no time.

"Chan? What is it?"

Taking Felix’s small hands in his own, he tried to lift the sleepy boy off his bed, "I know you just woke up Lixie, but someone is at the door. I need you to hide right now, okay?"

Chan’s attempt at keeping the situation calm was immediately foiled by Felix as he looked around the room with panic filling his brown eyes, "Oh my god! Where? Chan, what do I—" Felix was interrupted by the knocks getting louder, letting the duo know the person on the other side was growing impatient. 

Both of them were now rushing around the room before Chan pointed to underneath his bed, "There!"

Not wasting anymore time, Felix scrambled under the bed while Chan waited by the door until the younger was fully covered. The prince could barely hold in his laughter from the look of the smaller boy crawling around in such a scattered manner, but he stopped himself to put on a neutral expression and open the door.

However, all of that panic was for nothing since it was only Minho standing in the doorway. 

"Minho! You totally stressed us out! Why didn’t you just yell out that it was you?"

Brushing his way past the slightly upset prince, Minho crossed his arms before answering, "Well I couldn’t say anything too loud because I had just ran into your father in the hall. He was about to come into your room before I asked what he was doing."

Chan’s eyes widened as he quickly looked outside the door to see if his father was still there. 

Minho just huffed out a laugh at his friend’s reaction, "Don’t worry, I was able to chase him away. He told me he was coming to your room to see if you were working on your showcase skills for the party. I said that I would ask for him, and that his highness should go back to more important business."

Finally closing the door, Chan crossed the room to where his friend was standing, "Damn. Thank you so much Minho."

The other boy just waved it off before chuckling at the ground, "No problem, but consider you and this mysterious little foot lucky."

Confused by what Minho was talking about, Chan followed his line of sight to find Felix’s foot sticking out from underneath the bed. The prince began laughing himself as Felix pulled his foot away and began shifting around until he got out of his hiding spot. Chuckling awkwardly at his mistake, Felix looked up at both the older boys with a shy smile, "My bad, I should work on that."

Minho just ruffled the younger’s fluffy hair before he pointed in Chan’s direction, "Don’t worry Felix. Chan is the one who should have planned ahead."

The prince just rolled his eyes at Minho as he grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled the younger into his arms, "Alright, alright, I’ll think of something better next time."

"Good, and while you are at it, decide what you are doing for the party as well."

Chan just tilted his head up toward the ceiling as he groaned in annoyance, "Ugh, this is so stupid. Why do I have to share some irrelevant skill with these people. I don’t care what they think."

"Well you are going to need to act like you do care. Otherwise, our plans will go to shit."

Felix decided to jump in and lighten the mood, "Don’t worry Channie! There are plenty of things you are good at to make sure you please your father and find a good woman who appreciates you."

Chan could feel Felix slightly shift when he talked about the prince finding a fiancée, so he held the smaller boy closer as he kissed him on the head, "Fine, but I’m not doing this for some woman okay." Chan lifted Felix’s face up to him, "I’m doing it for you."

They both started to get lost in each other’s eyes for a while until Minho pretended to fake gag, "Okay lovebirds, enough with that. Let’s start thinking about things Chan could do."

All three of them were lost in thought as multiple ideas popped into their heads. Suggestions such as painting, dancing, and displays of strength were immediately rejected by the prince since he hadn’t taken a liking to any of those activities before. Getting further and further discouraged by the lack of progress, Chan was about to suggest they talk about it later until Minho jumped up from where he was sitting, "Writing!"

Both Chan and Felix looked toward the other boy as Minho continued, "You are amazing with words Chan! I’m sure if you wrote something poetic or thought-provoking they would all love it! Besides, it doesn’t seem too hard."

Thinking about his friend’s suggestion, Chan felt uncertain before he took a quick glance at Felix. In that moment, the prince was struck with a fantastic idea as to what he would write about, "I think you’re right Minho."

Minho just smirked at that, "Tell me something I don’t know."

Laughing at his cockiness, Felix looked back up at Chan, "I think I should head back to the servant quarters now before anyone gets suspicious, but I can’t wait to see what you come up with Channie!"

Agreeing with his bright sunshine, Chan smiled as he gave Felix a goodbye hug, "I’ll see you soon." 

Finally separating from each other, Felix waved goodbye to Chan as Minho held the door open for both of them to leave for the servant’s hall. 

—————

It was mostly silent on their way back before Felix decided to ask Minho a question, "So, how was your walk back with Jisung last night."

Minho looked over to see Felix wiggling his eyebrows at him causing the older to smirk back, "It was very nice to say the least."

Felix pouted at the older’s answer, "Oh come on! You have to give me more details than that!"

Minho sighed before he continued, "How about you take a look at your friend’s neck when you see him."

Gasping at the knowledge of what Minho meant, Felix went silent as he planned out how to make fun of Jisung for this in his head. Despite the playful nature of their discussion, Felix decided to turn to something more serious, "Minho-hyung?" 

"Yes?"

Felix looked straight ahead to watch for anyone coming and to keep his focus, "Jisung is my best friend. I know you two have just started, well, doing things, but I hope you know that he can be very sensitive. I expect you to take care of him well, alright?"

Surprised by the sudden change in subject, Minho took a while before answering, "I know I may seem cocky and careless, but I take those I love very seriously. I promise, I intend the best for Jisung. As long as you care for Chan as well."

Felix jumped right away, "Of course! He means the world to me! I will do anything to make him happy."

Minho just smiled before stopping them both from walking further, "Then there’s nothing to worry about." He took a little bit longer before adding, "And thank you Felix. I’ve never seen Chan so happy until he met you. He used to be closed off and cold, only showing his true emotions to me or Changbin, and now that has all changed. He’s motivated and joyful about each day now that you two have met. So honestly, thank you for that."

Felix put a hand on Minho’s shoulder before deciding to just go for it and pull the older boy into a hug, "He’s changed my life so much as well. I thought I was destined for a mediocre servant life and nothing more until I met him. We saved each other." Felix pulled back to find that Minho was still shocked by the hug, "And I see Jisung is more cheerful too. He may pretend to not care, but you changed him. Thank you."

Minho smiled as he felt himself get emotional. He pulled Felix back into a hug, "Same goes for me. That little squrriel has really made me fall hard, and just know that I will protect you too Felix."

They finally pulled back as the younger shouted, "That settles it! We are friends now and no take-backies!"

Laughing at the other boy’s statement, Minho could truly understand why his friend was so fond of the younger boy. He then returned the compliment as they both began walking again with a casual conversation drifting between them.

—————

Felix’s friends were impatiently waiting for him to arrive and tell them all the details about what happened last night. It was Jisung’s tenth time looking at the entrance door to the cafe to see if Felix would be there. Expecting there to be nothing, he jumped up and waved at his friend in excitement when he actually recognized him.

Once Felix made it to the table, everyone bombarded him with questions, "So, what happened?" "How was your time with Chan?" "Anything interesting to share?"

Putting up his hand to stop their rambling, Felix sighed, "I’m guessing you all want to know what happened, right?"

They nodded their heads quickly while Jisung said something, "I already filled them in on how we snuck into the royal’s sleeping quarters."

Taking that to mean Jisung had relayed everything about his own experience, Felix asked, "Oh, so you told them about Minho too? Speaking of which, he said to take a look at your neck that is suspiciously covered by your shirt right now." Felix smirked once he was done speaking, knowing that his friend must be covering up some dark red spots left behind by a certain someone.

Instead of Jisung answering, he blushed a brillant red as Hyunjin gasped, "You never told us any of that! You just said you walked back alone, and that you wanted to wear a turtleneck under your uniform because you were cold!"

Everyone else was now staring at the embarrassed boy as well. He knew all of them were going to come to the same conclusion, so he tried to justify himself, "Thanks Felix,” Jisung grunted before he continued, "Minho just walked me back to make sure I wouldn’t have to sneak around. We may have had a little intimate session before I went to my room, but nothing beyond just kissing!"

All the other boys started chuckling at Jisung’s discomfort while Seungmin wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders, "I’m proud of you Jisung. Honestly, I’m surprised you made it this far considering how much you whimp out with stuff like that."

Jisung yelled out, "Hey! I can be a confident gay!"

Seungmin chuckled at that, "Really?"

"Yes! In fact, to prove my point, I will make the first move on him next time!"

Jeongin was the first to respond, "How would we know you told us the truth?"

Jisung huffed, "Wow, no trust. Alright then, I make a promise to you all that I will not lie. On my honor!"

Hyunjin sat back, slightly satisfied with the answer, "I guess that will have to do. After all, I don’t want to have to watch you two make out." He made a disgusted face to emphasize his point. 

Jisung just gasped before saying, "Not that we would ever let you in a million years!"

The other three just laughed at the duo’s normal banter before Seungmin redirected the subject, "Well, we heard Jisung’s story. There’s just one more person that needs to explain themselves."

Felix knew they were all looking at him now, "Honestly, the same goes for me too." He felt a blush slowly creep up his face while talking, “Chan and I made out for while until we decided to go to bed, and that is all!"

Seungmin just leaned back, "You guys are no fun. I was expecting to hear some good shit. Oh well, did you at least talk with Chan about his engagement issue?"

"The best thing we could come up with was to find a princess who would be willing to have the title of queen in exchange for secrecy about our relationship."

Everyone was quiet for a little while as they sensed Felix becoming anxious about the topic. Jisung could tell his friend needed comfort now, "That sounds good, and if any of us have any other ideas, we will let you know!"

Felix gave them all an appreciative smile as everyone else agreed with him and moved on to talking about random things. However, their advisor soon came in to announce that breakfast is over and for all of the servants to go to their stations. 

With all of them saying goodbye, Seungmin pulled Jisung and Felix behind to talk secretly, "Did either of you notice Hyunjin and Jeongin acting strange around each other, almost like they were flirting? You probably didn’t see them Felix because they were mainly doing it before you came in, but Jisung, what do you think?"

"Seungmin, I can barely figure out my own love life. What makes you think I could tell if they have a ‘thing’ for each other or not?"

Seungmin sighed at his friend’s obliviousness as he continued walking with them, "Just let me know if you guys see anything suspicious, alright?"

Both Felix and Jisung nodded as they left for Chan’s office. Seungmin just watched the retreating figures of his friends before telling himself, "Wow. Everyone is really just hooking up all around me even though I’m the only one who knows what actually goes on." He shook his head while laughing at himself and feeling happy for his friends, “Figures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get steamy for Chanlix next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the this update <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this update took a while! This is the first time I wrote smut, so I wanted to make sure I spent more time on it. I really hope you all like it, and as always, stay happy and healthy! <3

“Just a little further.”

“Chan, seriously, where are we going?

“I told you, it’s a surprise!”

Felix let out a sigh at the older’s response, but his smile refused to falter. After a day of work and occasionally finding Jisung for help with some tasks, Felix was completely worn out. However, Chan had promised him a fun surprise for dinner and asked the boy to wear a blindfold as he led him to their special destination. 

After taking many uneasy steps with the help of the older, Felix was told that they had finally arrived. Judging by the stroke of wind across his face and the smell of fresh air, he could tell they were outside, but before Felix could finally ask to take off the blindfold, the piece of cloth was already ripped away from his face to reveal a gorgeous view. 

He was in absolute astonishment. Chan had led him to a small, secluded area of what appeared to be the royal garden. They were surrounded by a mixture of tall, trimmed trees and rose bushes forming a gorgeous row of red, pink, and green colors. Near the middle of the area was a pond with some rose petals floating on the crystalline surface, probably plucked off the bushes from gusts of wind. Lastly, in the center was a simple wooden table with a bench attached to it for seating. A blanket lay over top of it with along with a decorative basket and multiple candles that forged a romantic atmosphere. 

Lost to beautiful scene, Felix almost didn’t hear Chan, “Do you like it?”

The younger turned to him in shock, “Like it? I love it, Channie! Did you do all of this?”

The prince slightly blushed as he nodded his head in admittance, “I wanted to treat you to a good dinner. We’ve been so busy with planning out what’s going to happen next and working that we haven’t even taken much of a break to truly talk. I know we already know each other, but it’s about time that we have a proper date.”

Felix immediately rushed into Chan’s arms to give him a big hug, “Thank you.” 

The older just smiled as led the smaller boy to the picnic table, “I packed all your favorite things! Well, at least I hope they are still your favorites.” Felix followed Chan to the bench to see the dishes. 

“So, we have some freshly baked bread with butter for an appetizer, salad to put on the side of our main meal, and something very special.” Chan pulled out a large pot that seemed to contain a type of liquid, “I remembered that your mother always used to make us beef and vegetable soup! Now, this obviously isn’t the same recipe since it was made by the kitchen staff, but I hope it tastes similar.”

This was the second time that night that Felix was taken a back by Chan. How the older managed to make him fall more and more in love with him every day, Felix will never understand, “Chan, it’s perfect. I-I don’t know how to thank you.”

The prince looked at him with eyes full of adoration, “You don’t need to do anything more to thank me. Just spending time together is more than enough for me.” 

Before Felix could say something back, Chan picked up one last item from the basket, “And last, but certainly not least,” the younger gasped as he saw it. “Chocolate chip cookies!” Felix excitedly tried reach out and touch the platter, but Chan pulled it back, “Hold on sunshine! We have to save these until after dinner.”

Felix let out an adorable pout as Chan stared back with an entertained smile dancing upon his lips. However, he set the dessert aside to grab two bowls for both of them to fill with soup. The delicious smell of their meal distracted Felix from the delectable cookies as he patiently waited for Chan to give him a serving. 

After he filled up the bowls and passed one to Felix, Chan waited to eat his portion so that he could watch for the other’s reaction. The smaller boy blew on the steaming liquid in his spoon to cool it down. Raising the soup up to his lips, he took a small sip before stopping suddenly. Chan began to panic, “Is it too hot or not good? I can go get something el—”

Felix merely grabbed the older boy’s hand before the prince could fly off the bench to fetch another meal for them, “Channie, it’s absolutely wonderful! I only hesitated after my first taste because it brought back so many memories. I promise you, I love it,” Felix leaned up to place a small peck on Chan’s cheek, “and I love you for planning such an amazing date tonight.”

Chan’s worries were immediately washed away by the younger’s words. He then sat down to have a taste of the soup as well, “Wow, it really does taste like your mother’s cooking! Although, a difference between them is that she put in less seasonings in her soup and more love.” The younger laughed at Chan’s cheesy remark before they both dug into the rest of their meal and fell into a comfortable conversation surrounding the amusing times of their past together.

\----------

Felix had just taken a bite out of the delicious cookie he was holding when Chan made him want to burst out with laughter, “I cannot believe you completely let go of my hand when I started to fall! I had a bruise over my butt for a week!”

They had been reminiscing over the first time they had met in their past life, laughing about Felix’s love for climbing trees and Chan’s struggle with doing said task. Finishing the piece of cookie he was chewing, Felix protested, “You told me you had gotten the hang of it! I wasn’t prepared to catch you at that point!”

“But you were the one who made me do it, and you told me I could trust you!”

“My trust wasn’t the thing you should have been concerned with! It was your own two feet that let you down!”

A small laugh escaped Chan’s lips, “Fine, it was my fault. Besides, you got your punishment when your mom came out to find you had been climbing trees again. Boy was she mad! I was terrified of that woman for weeks until she had taken me in as part of the family!”

“You could say that again. Although, I could never hold anything against her once she made a fresh batch of warm cookies for us.” At the mention of his mother again, Felix’s mood saddened while he gazed down towards the bowl of finished soup that so vividly reminded him of his mother’s recipe. Chan noticed the boy’s sunken mood and held his hand, “You miss her, don’t you?”

The younger simply nodded, “She was the only parent I ever really had. I had never met my father in our past-life since my mother had raised me and my siblings by herself, and I was put in an orphanage early on in this life. I miss having a mother who would reprimand me for messing around all the time and then engulfing me a big hug right after. I miss lying in her arms as she kissed my injuries after I fell down or hurt myself by accident, and I miss her singing me to sleep whenever I had a nightmare. I just wish I could see her again.”

At that moment, Chan would have given anything to grant the younger’s wishes, but there was nothing he could do except hold him in his arms, “I’m sorry Lixie, but in a way, she is not completely gone.”

Felix raised his head quickly at that, “What do you mean?”

“I see her in you. The way you take care of your friends, or how gentle you are with every living creature you come by. Even when you yelled at me that one time for overworking you! Your passionate personality won’t let anyone else run over you, even me, a prince who could have banished you the moment you spoke up. Your mother, and everyone from our past, lives on through us.” Chan wiped away some of the stray tears that had appeared on Felix’s face and continued, “Besides, it might not be the same, but I am always here to kiss your injuries for you,” he reached down to grab the younger’s wrist and give it a small peck, “and I will sing for you anytime.”

Felix giggled at Chan’s heart-warming actions, and he held his love closer, “Thank you Channie, that means a lot to me. How do you always know what to say?”

The prince shrugged his shoulders, “It’s a gift.”

Felix pinched the other boy’s side for his cocky remark making him flinch away with a gasp, “Is this how you thank someone you love?”

Readying himself for another one of their tickle fights, Chan wasn’t expecting Felix to lean forward and whisper into his ear, “No. This is.”

The next thing he knew, Felix had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a loving kiss. Chan sat there in shock for a few seconds before he too kissed back and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. As they moved closer to one another other, the kiss deepened, and Felix threw his arms around the older’s neck in response. They maintained a slow rhythm for a while until Chan’s tongue prodded at Felix’s lower lip for entrance. The younger had no issue obliging and soon it felt as if Chan was engulfing all he was while their tongues moved together passionately. Although, after a while, Felix had to force them apart for air.

While he was still catching his breath, Chan had slipped his hand underneath the younger’s clothes and watched as Felix’s eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and excitement. While one hand was still venturing up the boy’s torso and caressing his abs, Chan held his other hand up to his mouth to wet his index finger and thumb with saliva. That was when Felix took another look at Chan to find the older with a wicked look across his face and a growing smirk. The younger knew that expression very well and tried to ready himself for whatever the prince had in mind. 

Deciding that his fingers were wet enough, Chan snuck his second hand up the boy’s shirt quickly and pinched his nipple. Felix gasped at the contact and let out a small whimper from the sharp feeling of pleasure that surged throughout his body. Worried that someone could hear them, despite Chan telling him that they were far away from the palace, Felix covered his mouth in an attempt to silence anymore sounds he would release. Chan, however, found no issue with their shameless acts and moved his fingers expertly around the rosy bud to pleasure the boy further. However, he wanted to know how far the other was comfortable with going tonight, so he stopped his movements and grabbed Felix’s chin with his free hand so that they could make eye contact “Felix, is this what you want?”

The younger’s eyes were completely glazed over as he nodded his head ‘yes’ in response. Chan was still unsure about his answer and wanted Felix to vocalize exactly what he wanted, “Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you are not up for. Be honest with me, and I promise you won’t hurt my feelings. We have more time.”

Chan tried to give the younger a comforting smile, but Felix’s face remained unchanged as he looked deeply into his lover’s eyes, “Please Chan.” The prince felt himself get hard at the tone of his voice, but nothing could prepare him for the other’s next words, “I want you to fuck me.”

Felix leaned back with pleading eyes, letting the prince know he meant every word. With the younger’s consent, Chan’s eyes darkened as he ripped the boy’s shirt off and connected his lips with the other’s nipple that wasn’t between his fingers. Felix wrapped his legs tightly around Chan’s waist and let out a loud moan. Chan’s fingers had felt amazing before, but the tongue now swirling around his hardened bud made his mind cloudy with pleasure. The next thing he knew, Chan was picking him up from the bench they were sitting at and set him down gently on the ground. The older separated from him, causing Felix to whine in response, not wanting to let the other go. Chan just smiled at his reaction before pecking the younger on the lips, “I’m just pulling the blanket off of the picnic table for us to lay on, but I will be right back.”

Pouting in slight disappointment, Felix reluctantly let go of Chan’s hand and watched as the older quickly cleared off the table and smoothly laid the blanket on the ground. Once Chan sat down on it, Felix wasted no time with climbing on top of the older’s lap to connect their lips once again, pulling at the older's shirt in an attempt to get rid of it. However, while Felix was reaching for the hem, his hand briefly pressed against the older’s erection causing him to let out a hiss between the space of their lips. Felix felt a small smile play across his face at the other’s reaction, causing Chan to pull on the younger’s hair, completely separating them both, “I see you find it amusing to know how much you affect me sunshine.” Felix gulped at the possessive tone in Chan’s voice, “Let’s see if I can do the same to you.”

At the end of his statement, Felix could feel Chan’s breath lightly brush across his heated skin, making him shake in the prince’s hold. Not only was the strong grip pulling his delicate hair back making Felix hard, but he now felt a finger prod at his clothed entrance, “C-Chan.”

The prince knew exactly what he was doing the younger, but his desire to hear him beg for it one more time was too tempting for the older, “What’s the matter Lixie?”

Felix whined at his question while lifting his hips up to rub against Chan’s thigh, “I n-need…” The younger couldn’t finish his sentence. However, he already knew that Chan was aware of what he was pleading for when the prince’s lips, originally tasked with marking up the length of his pale neck, formed an all too familiar smirk, “Yes?”

Felix felt the rest of his awareness slowly slip away as he continued with his pleas, “Please, I just, just need you!”

Chan merely hummed in approval before untying the slim strings holding together the pants of Felix’s uniform, “Don’t worry love,” Chan’s hand suddenly shot out to grab Felix’s now exposed member, “I’ll take care of you.” 

Felix let out a desperate moan at the contact and gripped the prince’s shoulders tightly with the only remaining strength he had left. Chan allowed the boy to cling onto him as he now placed his fingers at the opening of Felix’s mouth, “Suck.” The younger quickly obliged, hollowing his cheeks around the digits currently twirling around in his mouth. He decided to give Chan a taste of his own medicine, by teasingly sucking on the fingers as if it were Chan’s large cock fitted into his mouth instead. The older could only groan at the innocent look in Felix’s eyes that completely contrasted his current activity. He then pressed down on the boy’s tongue, watching as Felix slightly choked on the strong pressure he was now presented with. Chan waited until his fingers were wet enough to pull away from Felix and flip him onto his hands and knees. The older then parted open the boy’s slim legs and pressed his dampened index finger against his entrance. 

Felix’s first reflex was to close his legs at the surprising intrusion, but Chan was having none of that and tightened his bruising grip on the boy’s thighs, satisfied by the idea of his handprints leaving a mark there in the morning. He circled the puckered hole a few times in a teasing manner as he waited for Felix to relax, “You are still okay with this?”

Felix nodded as he answered in a shaky voice, “Y-Yes, just go slow, okay?”

Briefly switching away from his previous domineering attitude, Chan leaned forward to leave a soft, reassuring kiss on the younger’s forehead, “of course.”

He then slowly pushed his index finger past the first ring of muscle, causing Felix to let out a hiss. However, Chan kept his other hand on the boy’s side, caressing him in a comforting manner, letting him know that he would stop if Felix ever felt uneasy. The prince then set a gentle rhythm with his finger allowing Felix to get used to the sensation. After a while of loosening up, Felix nodded towards the other boy, letting him know that he was ready for a second finger. Chan then stretched his entrance further for another digit, still whispering soft reassurances into the smaller boy’s ear. He then spread his fingers inside of the other’s hole making Felix wince as a mixture of pain and pleasure crashed into him. Chan kissed the boy's face once again to help him adjust to the new feeling.

After a few more thrusts, Felix adjusted to the odd sensation and relaxed further into the embrace of the man he loved. However, it did not take long for Chan to brush against a familiar spot inside the boy that made Felix open his eyes wide in surprise and release a loud, drawn-out moan. Chan smirked, “Some things don’t change, now do they?” Rather than answering, Felix instead covered his mouth in embarrassment, worried that someone would hear them, but Chan was having none of that. He gathered both of Felix’s wrists in his hand and threw them above his head in a strong grip, “Now that won’t do Lixie. I love hearing those beautiful sounds you make in the throes of pleasure.”

Felix could only whine out a small, “but,” before Chan shushed him, “I told you, no one can hear us. I promise.” The younger nodded mindlessly at his response, for it was all he could process at the moment apart from the pleasure Chan was inflicting on his body. 

The prince felt that Felix was opened wide enough for a third finger and thrust the final digit against the tight inner walls of the younger boy. Felix’s eyes slammed shut in pleasure as an unceremoniously high moan left his mouth, the sound going straight to Chan’s straining dick, “Chan, harder!”

“As you wish angel.” Chan thrust his three fingers in fast and hard, setting a rough pace that drove the younger absolutely insane as his head thrashed around on top of the blanket. The longer those thrusts lasted, the closer the smaller boy was to his release as he could feel a familiar heat gathering in his stomach. That is, until the older suddenly stopped. 

He felt like crying being so close to his climax only to be denied blissful release. Felix was panting, drool landing on the ground as if possessed by the onslaught of pleasure he had just been experiencing. He let out a small whine from the emptiness he now felt once Chan pulled his fingers out. However, his disappointment was cut short once he felt a much bigger object prod at his abused entrance. “Are you ready sunshine?” 

Felix nodded his head quickly, not wanting to wait another moment without Chan inside of him. The older then cautiously entered into the entrance of the beautiful boy underneath him. Felix tightened for a moment in response to the stretch, whereas Chan hissed from the pressure, “God, Lix. You’ve always been so fucking tight.”

Hearing Chan curse when the older rarely ever used such words made Felix impossibly harder. The older slowly pushed all the way in, brushing past the deepest parts of his lover until his hips were flush against him. Felix left out a satisfied sigh at the full feeling of Chan’s large cock stretching him wide open. The older knew his control was fading as he desperately longed to continue pounding into the other boy until they were both utterly ruined. However, he needed to know if Felix was still comfortable, “You good if I move Lix?’

Felix could hear the way Chan forced the question from his lips. He knew the older was clenching his jaw firmly in an effort to stay calm and not accidentally hurt him, and that made him smile. He loved the caring nature of his soulmate even during intercourse, “Yes, I am ready. Make me forget my own name,” Felix’s voice deepened, “my lord.”

The younger knew that had done the trick when Chan nearly growled in response before placing his hands on the boy’s hips securely. His thrusts were rough and deep as they continually hit the same bundle of nerves inside the smaller boy, making him scream out loud, “Oh god!” 

During the pleasurable draw of their bodies against each other, Chan demanded Felix say his name again, "C-Ah!-C-Channie." 

The older suddenly pulled his hair back again, “Not Chan, Lixie. What should you call me?”

Felix could barely make out his next words, “M-My, Lord-d!” 

Chan felt himself grow harder at the boy’s pleas and knew that they both were getting close, but before they reached that blissful state of release, Chan decided to slow his movements. Letting out a confused whine in response, Felix was about to complain until he was flipped around to face the man he loved, “I want to see your face so that I can relive the wonderous expression you make as you reach your climax sunshine.” Chan grasped Felix’s face in one hand before abruptly thrusting into the tight heat of the younger. His sudden movement made Felix roll his eyes back into his head and release a breathless moan. The drag of Chan’s hardened cock against the younger’s walls was addicting to both. Seeing the blush that spread across the whole of Felix’s chest, Chan found himself once again pulled to his exposed rosy buds and attached his lips to one nipple while his hand took a hold of the other. 

“Ah-!” Felix felt a white cloud cover his mind as he felt his release approaching again. Chan raised his head up from his position above Felix’s chest and saw from his expression that the younger was going to reach his climax soon. 

“I-I’m goin’—”

Chan just watched his lover with both lust and adoration filling his eyes before stroking the other’s hard, redden dick, “Cum for me angel.”

At his command, Felix immediately let go. Sticky, white liquid painted both of their stomachs as Felix screamed in pleasure. Tears gather in the corners of his closed eyes from the intensity of the whole experience, and the smaller boy began to shake from the feeling of overstimulation when Chan continued to chase his own orgasm. 

After a few more thrusts, each becoming sloppier than before, Chan felt a deep heat rise in his stomach, and soon, he was filling Felix up with his seed. Reveling in the feeling of finally being one with each other, they both took a break to catch their breath after such an intense experience. However, Chan could tell the position was becoming uncomfortable for both of them, so he finally pulled out, his warm cum dripping out of the younger’s puffy hole. The older then stood up and made his way over to the picnic table, looking for some towels to clean up the smaller boy. Felix, however, was completely lost to the world as he waited for the cloudy feeling from before to leave his mind. Chan quickly came back over and cleaned up the mess around his lover. 

Once he was done, Felix was finally awake to the world and thanked him. Chan merely kissed the bridge of his sunshine’s nose and collected the younger back into his arms to lay down. They both remained there, in peace, observing the brilliant glow of the stars in the night sky. Being apart for so long had made them desperate to be together like this again, simply basking in the presence of one another and listening to each other’s beating heart.

However, Felix soon broke their silence, “Channie?”

The older only hummed in response, prompting Felix to lift his head from his position a top Chan’s chest, “I love you so much.”

Chan smiled back at his angel. Both their eyes were full of overwhelming adoration for one another, and the older couldn't help but connect their lips together in a soft, affectionate kiss. Once they pulled away, Felix laid back on Chan again. 

"I love you too sunshine. You are my whole world”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates have been taking a while! It's the end of my semester, and things have been getting pretty crazy. However, break is coming soon, and I'll be able to write a lot more frequently! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter <3

"Park Jin-young projected his voice loudly across the crowd of servants, “Listen up! Today, I will be assigning every one of you a position for this marital celebration. Once, you receive your assignment, you will report to the supervisor in charge of that group, and they will give you your directions, which will most likely be some form of preparation for the gathering. May I remind you that this is a very important event to the royal family, so you all must be on your best behavior and follow every order. If I hear of any issues, I will not hesitate to punish you however I deem fit, understand?”

All the servants responded in a uniform, “yes sir,” before said man walked away from the front of the room to start giving out assignments.

“Damn, can I please get something easy like decorating the corridors and then having the rest of the night off.”

Jeongin let out a small laugh, “Hyung, I doubt any of us are going to have a break tonight, no matter what job we get.”

Hyunjin just whined louder as he dramatically clung onto the boy, “Save me Innie! Or how about Felix?”

The freckled boy looked up at the mention of his name while the older continued, “Ask your boyfriend to get us out of this.”

Felix blushed, knowing Hyunjin was talking about Chan, “Shush! Do you want everyone to hear you! And you already know I can’t do that.”

The taller boy just sighed loudly, “Relax, no one is even paying attention to us, and you know I was just teasing. Although, you’d think we would get more perks being best friends with the soulmate of royalty.”

Before Felix could retort, Seungmin jumped in, “Please, the only person getting any ‘perks’ is Lixie.” At the end of his statement, Seungmin wiggled his eyebrows at a certain someone whose fading blush was reawakened.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Really? Then I must have imagined that limp you had yesterday.”

Felix launched himself at Seungmin as fast as he could in an attempt to silence the boy from spilling anymore secrets, “You guys pr—” 

“Ahem!”

All five boys turned towards the source of their interruption to find Jin-young staring at them menacingly. The shock written over all of their faces was immediately hidden when they bowed their heads in forgiveness. Seconds felt like hours as they waited for their tightly wound supervisor to address them. 

Instead, Jin-young raised his head to speak to all the servants in the room once again, “It seems my lecture went over a few of your heads, so let me clarify this once again.” The boys could feel his glare piercing through to the back of their heads, “You all must be on your best behavior, and that includes respecting those of authority when they are in your presence.”

Once he was done with his public announcement, he addressed the five anxious boys in a slightly quieter tone, “You five are lucky this mishap happened in the morning. You now have the rest of the day to make up for this disrespectful scene. Not only that, but if you all make one more mistake, I will not let you off with just a warning. Are we clear?”

They all answered in as strong a voice as they could manage, “Yes sir.”

The man merely looked away in disgust before standing in front of Hyunjin to give him his assignment. However, Felix couldn’t hear what they were saying as Jisung silently whispered in his ear, “Disrespectful scene? Please, the only thing disrespectful is that man’s dumbassery.”

Felix could barely stifle the laugh threatening to burst through his lips at Jisung’s statement, but he had to keep a calm demeanor if he wanted to stay out of trouble. He resorted to lightly elbowing his comedic friend in the side to let him know that now was not the time for joking. However, Jisung knew the freckled boy well and smirked at Felix doing all he could to not make another scene with his laugher. 

Both boys were then taken out of their moment when Jin-young moved on from Hyunjin to Jeongin, “You will have the same task. You will begin the day by cleaning every inch of the entrance, and once the party begins, you shall welcome in all of the guests and ask if they need assistance with anything.”

“Yes sir.”

Jin-young then approached Seungmin and gave him the same job as well. That made Felix believe their supervisor would assign the same task for him and Jisung too. However, it seemed as if fate had a different plan, “Instead of the entrance, you shall clean the main hallway in the west wing. Then, you will serve drinks and food to the guests during the gathering.”

Felix responded with a "yes sir," just like everyone else, while Jisung was assigned the same job. Once their officer was done with his orders, he announced that all of the servants should now report to their stations. Seungmin was the first to speak in their group, “Damn, we are split up. Well, at least the west wing is close to the entrance so that we can talk.”

“But Seungie, we already got a warning. If sir Jin-young sees us talking again during our jobs, its over for us.”

All the other boys agreed with what Jeongin had said, and Seungmin just let out a sigh, “I guess you’re right, but if anything happens, we have to find out a way to secretly gossip alright?”

They all agreed to share with each other what would happen that night, especially Felix, since a lot would be happening in reference to his and Chan’s relationship. Hyunjin looked over and could sense his friend’s anxiety about the situation, “And no matter what, we will be there to support Felix in any way we can!”

They all immediately knew what Hyunjin meant, “Of course we will!”

Felix looked up at the bright encouraging faces of his chosen family and felt himself relax slightly. Even though he would still be nervous for what this night had in store, his friends would be right by his side, and he couldn’t ask for more, “Thank you so much guys. I love you all.” The freckled boy then pulled them in for a short group hug. They all held on tightly, feeling the enormous amount of love they had for each other spread throughout the embrace. 

\----------

Jisung had been walking around the castle for a while now. He and Felix had just split up from their other friends to clean the hallway when they realized they hadn’t brought any cleaning supplies with them. That left the two boys with one option: rock, paper, scissors. Unfortunately, luck was not on Jisung’s side as he was stuck with retrieving the supplies, leaving behind a smiling Felix. 

As Jisung was making his way towards the servant’s wing where the supplies would be, a mysterious hand popped out from the room he had been passing and firmly gripped his arm. Before the boy could let out a yelp of surprise, another hand came forth to cover his opening mouth as he was pulled back into the dark area. 

Jisung struggled against the restraint of the other person, flailing his arms around and kicking out, hoping to make contact with the intruder. However, his attempts fell short when a familiar voice whispered into his ear, “What’s with all the struggle baby? I thought you liked me?”

Blushing harshly at the other’s teasing words, Jisung managed to push away from the warm body and face his boyfriend, whom he gave an annoyed look, “How am I supposed to act when someone grabs me out of nowhere?”

Minho smirked as he approached the boy once again, “You know I just love to tease you.” 

The younger merely let out a small, hmph, in response to the older, disapproving of his words. In order to make up for it, Minho placed his hand underneath the chin of the still grumpy boy and watch as he struggled with holding in his smile at the contact. Taking one last step, he captured the other boy’s lips in a soft kiss. 

At this point, Jisung couldn’t hold back and melted into it. He absolutely adored the way Minho put as much love as he did desire into their intimate moments, and he always strived to match the amount of passion as well. Their tongues danced around together as Minho pushed Jisung further and further into the wall until he was completely trapped. 

The older then broke the kiss for moment and looked into the eyes of his blissed-out boyfriend, “So, did you get an assignment for tonight?”

Responding with a somewhat breathless voice, Jisung nodded, “Yep. Both Felix and I will be serving food and drinks to the guests tonight. What about you?”

Minho let out a small chuckle, “Well, I’ll mostly be helping Chan and monitoring the party to make sure it goes as planned, but there is something that concerns me right now.”

Curious as to what the older meant, Jisung asked him to share. 

Minho just trailed his hand up the boy’s waist in an amorous manner that made the younger squirm, “Well, now I know I should keep an eye out for you as well.” He leaned in close enough for Jisung to feel his breath on his lips, “After all, I don’t want anyone touching what is mine.”

At that last word, he connected their lips once again while his other hand traveled to the younger’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Jisung gasped into the kiss while Minho continued his exploration of the servant, trying to caress every part of him. In between the movement of their lips, Jisung let out a smirk, “Possessive much?”

Minho just stared back at him darkly before rubbing his wandering hand against the younger’s crotch, “Very.”

Jisung leaned his head back and let out a loud moan at the contact before covering his disobedient mouth in shock. The older took this as an opportunity to connect his lips with the gorgeous expanse of his lover’s neck. Jisung kept his hand on his mouth as he let out the most sinful sounds in response to Minho’s skillful mouth. He wanted so badly to remain in the moment and let themselves get lost in the presence of one another, but Jisung knew he had to get back to his job.

“M-Minho, ahhh.”

The supervisor smiled as he licked at the hickey he had left on the boy’s collarbone, “yes?”

Jisung bit his lip as he tried to focus his mind, “I-I have to get back. Felix is, ah, waiting for me.”

Normally, the older would have just shrugged off his remark and kept going with his actions, but he knew the other was right. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Jisung, “Ugh, fine. You can get away this time.”

The younger giggled at his disappointed boyfriend and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you, but don’t worry,” he directed his mouth towards the older’s ear, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Minho felt himself harden at the younger’s statement and silently wished for “later” to come as soon as possible.

\---------- 

“What took you so long? I had to borrow some supplies from Seungmin because you were so late, and I didn’t want to get in trouble for not doing anything. I hope you have—” Felix stopped his pestering once he saw his friend’s slightly swollen lips that were tinted with a bright red color, “Ohhhhh, I see.”

The smaller boy’s annoyed attitude turned into one of entertainment as Jisung blushed from the statement.

“I’m guessing you ran into Minho on your way, hmm?”

Jisung’s face reddened more, if that was even possible, as he started stuttering in embarrassment, “M-maybe.”

Felix just laughed at his friend’s expression before gesturing for him to come over, “Don’t worry Sungie. I won’t tease you, but you better get your ass over here now and help me with this work.” Jisung let out a sigh of relief from the younger’s response and began helping Felix dust the antique statues that lined the walls of the hallway. 

The rest of the day remained uneventful as they continued cleaning, occasionally fooling around with their other friends when the supervisors weren’t looking, but overall, they were just tired and overly bored. 

Fortunately for them, all of that was going to change soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a lot more dramatic once this party starts! Get ready!  
> Also, I've started a new work called, They're Gone, on here. It's a k-pop multifandom fic about kidnapping that will be pretty intense! If any of you feel like checking it out, that would be awesome! Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long, but I had two final papers to write for school this week and I was totally worn out by the end! Anyway, I want to have the next chapter out soon, but for now, I hope you enjoy this new one! Much love <3

“Are you ready for the party my lord?”

Chan could identify that voice anywhere. A large smile spread across his face as he turned around to greet his lover by the entrance of his room, “As ready as I can be.” 

Felix gave the older a big hug, “I can tell we are both nervous, but just so you know, I’ll be right there with you at the party. Well, if you want a drink.”

When they pulled apart to make eye contact again, Chan let out a sigh, “I wish. My father will probably only permit me one drink to stay alert and ‘dignified’ for the other families.” Thinking of something else clever in his mind, Chan continued, “Besides, my favorite alcohol isn’t allowed to be served at this party.”

Felix tilted his head curiously, “Really, what is it?”

Smirking at the adorable boy, Chan moved his hand up to Felix’s face and stroked his thumb across the younger’s rosy bottom lip, “These lips.”

Felix face turned double the red it had previously been, “That was so bad.”

Chan just laughed a little before whispering in the other boy’s ear, “Still made you blush.”

Felix hit the older’s shoulder in embarrassment before meeting his lips in a gentle kiss. The younger quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck for stability as Chan pushed back in a way that made the kiss a lot more than just gentle. 

The two boys remained lost to the world as their lips moved together perfectly with one another. They both wanted to simply continue with their intimate moment and forget all about the party. That is, until someone knocked harshly on the door, scaring the couple, with the booming voice of Minho following, “Chan! You better be finishing up your tasks and getting ready!”

Said boy grunted in response while Felix let out a small pout, “I guess this means I should go now.”

Chan begrudgingly nodded, still bitter about Minho’s interruption, “Yeah. As much as I wish to keep kissing you until we are both breathless, I have a few more things to do.”

“As do I. I guess we will have to wait until the party to see each other again.” Felix then wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy and nudged his small nose against the prince’s cheek, “Be good, and maybe we can disregard what your father says, and I can get you completely drunk tonight.”

Amused yet shocked to see the normally bashful boy flirt with him so outwardly, Chan smirked, knowing exactly what the younger meant by that. Such words didn’t fail to turn him on as he watched Felix shyly bite his lip as well. The prince leaned forward to place one last peck on the other boy’s lips, “In that case, I’m not sure if I can wait until this party ends to be with you.”

Felix giggled at the other’s response as he let his arms slide off the older’s shoulders and walked towards the door with a look of longing adorning his eyes, “I love you Channie.”

Chan gazed back with just as much emotion, “I love you too sunshine.”

Felix let out one more bright smile before he opened the door to reveal an exhausted looking Minho. He gave the older boy a small greeting and quickly left with a blush from the amused glint in the other's eyes, not surprised to see Felix with bruised lips. He then looked over at Chan mouthing, “shameless,” before pointing at the prince, “Finish your shit.” 

\----------

The party was set to take place in the front half of the castle. Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and another servant boy were stationed at the front entrance to greet the guests and help them with any concerns, such as taking their coats for safe keeping, giving them an introduction to the kingdom, and other boring things Felix and Jisung were happy not to do. 

When walking into the entrance, the people were greeted with a grand room made of gorgeous marble floors and various crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The castle was mostly decorated in white and gold, representing their kingdom, and the colors vividly danced around the main room in an attempt to leave the guests in a sense of wonder. The back, off to the right side, contained an eccentric staircase adorned in strips of lace twisted gracefully through the railing. The only other rooms accessible to the partygoers was the dining hall located past the west wing and the social gathering room off of the east wing. 

Felix and Jisung were supposed to rotate around the three rooms, always making sure their drinks were accessible to the guests, but they normally found themselves close to one another in comfort of the overwhelming situation. They, and all the other servants, were used to being around royalty but watching the number of guests increase minute by minute made them scared to form a bad impression since it seemed as if the king and queen were not the only ones obsessed with prestige. Nearly every royal family the boys met stuck up their nose at them and only bothered with getting done what they wanted and leaving to converse with the other upper-class members without so much as acknowledging the servants' presence. Some demonstrated enough decency to at least look them in eye, sometimes accompanied with a smile, as they gave the boys a request, but most retained their stoic, superior attitude around anyone they deemed as lower-class. 

The party was now in full swing. Most of the visitors were in groups conversing with one another as Felix and Jisung passed by each other for the tenth time either talking about something interesting that happened or simply giving the other boy a look of understanding.

Felix had been distracted with offering a bubbling glass of champagne to a young maiden dressed in an elegant purple dress when he heard the insistent tapping of glass near the staircase. Bowing his head to the young lady once she received her drink, he turned around, along with all the other occupants of the room, and saw the king standing proudly at the top of the stairs raising his hand. The noise of conversation soon died down into silence as everyone granted the king time to speak.

“I am ecstatic to see all of these renowned families surrounding me today for this special occasion. I owe you all my sincerest gratitude for your long travels, and from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it. However, you and your beautiful daughters will not have to wait any longer! Without further ado, I present to you, my son, Prince Chan!”

Felix watched the balcony with intensity as he awaited the familiar figure of the man he loved to appear at the top.

He sincerely hoped no one saw his jaw suddenly drop at Chan’s presence. The prince’s dark brown hair was no longer styled in his usual messy bangs look. Instead, it had been parted away from his forehead in a way that made him look older and more mature. His outfit had a dark yet handsome look to it, consisting of a black coat decorated with an intricate gold trim on the edges, a dark shirt tucked in underneath, and black pants with gold designs, matching the coat, running down the sides of his legs. 

To say that Chan was the perfect picture of sophistication and sin would be an understatement to Felix. He watched in awe as the prince’s eyes scanned the crowd with a small smile of appreciation gracing his beautiful features. However, the prince’s smile did not reach his eyes until his gaze fell upon a certain young boy whose big eyes were looking back at him in adoration. 

\----------

Chan was nervous from the minute Felix left his room. 

He quickly got dressed in the outfit Minho had delivered to him, and his father arrived not much longer after that. The king had decided to pay his son a visit just to review manners, expectations, suggestions, and a bunch of other royal nonsense, and the more his father said, the more Chan’s anxiety increased. He would have to spend the whole evening fake smiling and laughing with other stuck-up royals just to get on their good side. Not to mention, find a woman he deemed fit to marry, and that thought never failed to terrify him. 

Despite having somewhat of a plan, Chan knew his relationship with Felix was balancing on a thin line. Neither of them truly felt confident about what they had planned, but it was all they could think of in such a short amount of time. He just truly hoped to find a decent girl with whom he could get along with at least a little bit. 

The prince had been waiting for about an hour, marinating in his own anxiety, when his father entered the room once again to let him know he was to be announced to the guests. Chan followed him quietly down the hallway before stopping at his signal to wait in the dark by the staircase. As he heard the king’s loud voice finally calling him out, he could feel his breath quickly getting shorter while approaching the balcony. Looking out at the crowd with a forced smile, Chan tried to take in everyone that was there and give them a respective wave, but his nerves were about to get the better of him. He knew he had to find that special person in order to calm down. 

Looking from left to right, the prince scanned the mass of people hurriedly for a few seconds before his eyes finally landed on him. One glance at Felix and Chan felt his anxiety slowly lessen and his breath become regular again. He no longer had to fake his joyful expression as he gazed upon his lover. Felix looked a little shocked, Chan guessed it was probably from seeing him all dressed up and smirked in his mind at that, but ultimately, his eyes were filled with love, and that was all the confidence Chan needed to take a deep breath and descend down the staircase with a new sense of purpose. 

He had to do this, for his little sunshine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song, "Story That Won't End," in my writing, so everything in italics DOES NOT belong to me but to the writers and Stray Kids!!! You can imagine it being sang or just read out loud in my story (I suggest listening to the actual song while reading!), but it's ultimately up to you guys. Also, special feature of Yeri from Red Velvet in this chapter (queen).

When Chan reached the bottom of the staircase, a tall man with salt and pepper colored hair, dressed in a sharp red and black suit approached them with a polite bow, “It is my honor to be here on this special occasion.”

Chan’s father smiled graciously before he bowed back, “It wouldn’t be an occasion without you.”

As his father greeted the other man with a quick embrace of familiarity, Chan was able to recognize him as the king of Zania who reigned north of their territory, “You’re too kind, and let me just say, you have a fine young man for a son.”

The young prince could only smile at the compliment, knowing the man was simply trying to make a good impression instead of actually caring much about who he is. His father, however, played right into his hands as he put his arm around Chan with pride, “Thank you very much. I’m pleased with him as well.”

His father then turned back to him with an expectant gaze. Chan knew exactly what that face demanded and responded back, “Thank you very much sir, and I am incredibly grateful you could come this evening.”

The man stood proudly at that, “While I am happy as well, there is someone else with me who is much more excited. Prince Chan, allow me to introduce my daughter, Yeri.”

A beautiful girl with long blonde hair wearing a bright red dress covered in an intricate lace pattern stepped forward, “Hello, my lord,” she bowed to the king shyly before turning to bow to Chan, “Prince Chan, thank you for this opportunity.”

While Chan’s father looked rather impressed with the young girl and her polite and delicate demeanor, Chan could see the anxiety coursing through her eyes. It was obvious that she was in the same position as he was, not wanting a marriage but forced into it for her family. Chan pitied the girl for being put into this unfortunate predicament with him as he smiled sweetly at her, “Hello Princess Yeri, it is a delight to meet you as well.”

The girl forced an appreciate grin on her face right before her father interrupted their introductions, “It looks like you two are hitting it off quite well. I guess this means your father and I can head off somewhere else to give you both some alone time together to talk.”

The prince graced the man with a simple, “thank you,” as the kings excused themselves to leave, oblivious to the air of awkward silence now filling up the space between the younger royals.

\----------

Chan let out a big sigh as he stood next to the empty bar in the dining room.

“Long night huh?”

The prince just looked over at his brother in exasperation, “You have no idea. I think I’ve talked to at least eight different women with absolutely nothing interesting to say. They either don’t want to get married, like me, or are completely in it for the money.”

Changbin slightly laughed at that, “Sounds about right, and how’s dear old dad with introductions?”

Chan was staring off into the distance as he answered, “Same as you would think. Trying to get me to say yes to any girl that comes my way and overexaggerating every interaction with the other kings.”

“Yep, same as always.” Changbin then looked at his brother to see him concentrated at something across the room. Following his line of vision, the younger only saw his brother’s servant, Felix, leaving him to wonder why Chan would be so preoccupied with him, “Why are you looking at Felix?”

The older immediately broke out of his trance, “What?”

“Felix, your servant, who you keep staring at. Is there something wrong?” Catching a quick blush dust the tip of his brother’s ears before the color went back to normal, Changbin waited for an answer.

“N-no, not at all. I’m just zoning out right now.”

Changbin just narrowed his eyes. Chan’s behavior has been strange ever since he met that boy. Sure, he was still the same Chan as usual, but his mood was a lot more uplift and playful. Not only that, but he was expressing new interests outside of his work, such as the time when they went to the library to research strange occurrences in relation to dreams. Speaking of which, “Hey Hyung, you never told me why you made us look up facts and stories about dreams that one night. I mean, it’s your own business, but I’m just curious.”

Chan stuttered through his response, “W-well, I, umm…” Without having a proper explanation prepared for an answer, the older’s words trailed off.

Changbin simply let out a supportive smile, “Like I said, it’s your own business, so you don’t have to share. However, you know you can count on me, right? You are the only person in the world I honestly trust, and if there’s anything bothering you, you can always let me know.” Changbin then reached out to put a comforting arm around his older brother.

Chan smiled at, not only the gesture, but the encouraging words coming from his brother. Before he met Minho, Chan didn’t have anyone else he could fully share secrets with outside of his brother. With all these responsibilities they now had, they spent less and less time together, and Chan realized that it was getting to the both of them. Looking into the younger’s eyes right now, Chan found curiosity masked with understanding. His brother truly did care for him, as always, but he also wanted to know what Chan was hiding from him. In a way, he looked hurt. As if his older brother no longer trusted him like he did when they were kids.

Chan was now driven to let Changbin know that he is still his trusty little brother, “Thank you. There actually is something going on right now that’s a little confusing in my life.” Changbin now had a concerned expression scattered across his face, but Chan kept on talking, “Don’t worry, I have help, and once this party is over, I will tell you all about it.” The younger’s sad expression lifted a bit at that as Chan continued to reassure him of his trust, “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything sooner. We’ve spent a lot more time apart now than I would like, but I still trust you very much. After all, you will always be my little brother.”

Changbin smiled at that before squeezing Chan’s shoulder that had been underneath his strong grip, “If we weren’t at a proper gathering, I would give you a big, sappy hug right now.”

The older just smiled at his brother, but before he could say anything back, another presence joined them at the bar, “My sons! What are you doing over here? Especially you Chan, the party is still going on, and the guests are beyond excited to talk with you.”

“Father, I’ve been conversing with multiple families all night. I was just coming over here to take a break and talk with Changbin.”

The king watched as his youngest son nodded in agreement before he spoke up again, “Well, break time is over. The guests are nearly ready for you to present that special skill you have been planning for the princesses this evening. Go to the front of the gathering room, and I will let all of them know what is going on.”

Chan let out a quiet groan as he obeyed his father and said goodbye to Changbin. However, his brother pulled him in quickly for a little pep talk, “I know you might be nervous, but don’t forget that I will be there in the crowd rooting for you.”

The older gave his brother an appreciative look before finally parting from him to go where he was directed. He walked towards the front, as the king asked, and stood upon the raised floor created for performances like this at the castle.

As Chan stood there, he felt his nerves increase with every person who walked in to observe him. The room continued on filling, and while he saw Changbin in the back, giving him a very much appreciated thumbs up, he was still awaiting the presence of a very special person. The one he wrote this entire work for. Watching as the crowds slowed in progression and settled to where they would sit, Chan lost hope. Maybe Felix wasn’t allowed in, or he was assigned a different position in a last-minute change.

While more worries kept piling up second by second in his head, Chan felt a tremendous sigh of relief leave his body once a familiar mop of blonde hair accompanied by the most adorable freckles entered the room. He tried to make eye contact with the boy, but Felix was concentrated on keeping his eyes lowered, ready to greet any royal with a slight head bow and an offer of refreshment. However, it didn’t matter. As long as Felix was there in-person, Chan had all the motivation he needed.

His father then entered the room not much later and headed straight for Chan with a bright smile plastered on his face. The moment he reached him, the king whispered in his ear, “Are you ready?”

Chan merely nodded as a response, allowing his father to finally address the large crowd, “Many of you have met my son, Prince Chan, during the early introductions of this event. While those presentations may have already made an impression on you, it is my wish for him to truly prove himself worthy of a hand in marriage. That is why I have gathered you all here to observe the traditional showing of talents. The prince has chosen a specific skill of his own to demonstrate for your approval. It is my greatest hope that he lives up to all your expectations and shows a character of strength and honor.” The crowd let out a tame round of applause for his father’s statement.

As the praises died down, the king leaned towards Chan’s ear, “Make me proud.” Leaving with a satisfied expression, the king took a seat next to his wife in the front row to watch his son. Chan slowly let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart before he addressed his guests, “First of all, I would like to thank every one of you, once again, for dedicating your time to this event. I am in awe of the kindness you have shown me tonight, and now, it is my turn to return the favor.” Chan then pulled out a clean, detailed book to hold in front of himself, “I have chosen to not only compose, but perform a song for my future beloved. In this, I wish for you all to understand the dedication I will gift to your daughter, and the passion I have for what I love most, including my family, this kingdom, and most importantly, my future spouse.”

As Chan finished his speech, he was able to spot Felix again among the crowd. Since everyone was seated and preoccupied with what he was saying, the young servant could finally take a break and watch with much love, as his soulmate spoke.

Chan smiled at the younger in reassurance, wishing for him to know that this song was made only for his sunshine, and no one else, “I have named this piece, Story That Won’t End.”

Reluctantly looking away from the deep, chocolate eyes he has loved for over a lifetime, Chan cleared his throat. The instrumentalists behind him took that as their cue and began to play their notes while Chan sang the neatly written words on his page aloud:

_I remember the day we first met_   
_The shy smiles and the spilling sunlight_   
_I knew, just by looking into your eyes_   
_That we are one, that we are one_   
_You are me_

_Whenever you smile, whenever you struggle_   
_I’ll always protect you, for you_   
_I can even jump across time to go to you_

_I believe I believe_   
_Even if the world changes, I won’t change_   
_Will you promise me?_

_In this beautiful place_   
_All of the memories of loving you_   
_Will become a story that never ends and shine_

_Never say goodbye, because you and I are one_   
_Because we will walk in the same dream_   
_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_I love you_

_On nights I couldn’t sleep because of my worries_   
_I used to look at you and promise to the sky_   
_Even my dreams that are so far away_   
_I promised I wouldn’t let go_

_Even if you get lost and get lonely for a moment_   
_Listen to my small breath, my voice_   
_If you call me, I’ll find you, wherever you are_   
_I promised I wouldn’t cry, even in stormy days_   
_I promised to hold you even more warmly_   
_And protect you_   
_The love you gave me remains_   
_That’s how I have the strength to live_   
_You don’t cry_   
_Let’s save the goodbyes for the next time we meet_   
_Never cry_

_The story we made remains like this_   
_It’ll make our endless days so beautiful_   
_I want to live with bright dreams, always_   
_Forever in you_

_Never say goodbye, because you and I are one_   
_Because we will walk in the same dream_   
_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_I love you_

_The words I love you might be a bit typical_   
_But I can’t save those words_   
_Because I love you more than anything in the world_   
_I’m waiting for a tomorrow_   
_That I will live for you_   
_All day, making a story that won’t ever end_   
_The ending is like the title_

_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_My love_

_Never say goodbye, because you and I are one_   
_Because we will walk in the same dream_   
_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_I love you_

The uproar of applause and standing ovations were completely ignored by the prince as he looked into the eyes of his lover that were shining with unshed tears. Felix was utterly floored by the loving words Chan had managed to twist together in a beautiful melody for him. He continued to stare at the prince with as much admiration and passion he could muster up while he silently mouthed to the older, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how perfectly those lyrics fit into my story (must be destiny hehe)!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning before this chapter, there will be a short scene where one of the main characters is harassed by a stranger. Nothing goes too far (just a quick touch on the thigh), but I just wanted to let you all know beforehand (you can never be too careful)! Also, another female character is featured in this story: Jennie from Blackpink! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new update! Much love <3

The prince knew exactly what Felix was going to say before he even read the movement of his lips, but instead of running to his beloved like he desired to do, Chan felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly and turned around to see his happily smiling father, “Good job son. I had no idea you had such a voice. I have to admit, I was a bit weary about your choice because something more pretentious would normally be used for an occasion such as this, but looks like I had nothing to be concerned about. After all, I saw nearly every girl in that crowd fall even harder for you. I have no doubt this will be a successful night for us.”

Chan just nodded in agreement, not really caring for what his father deemed important. However, he was glad to see his mother approaching as she swiftly embraced the prince in a short hug, “I’m so proud of you, my amazing boy. 

Chan smiled at her words. He always felt more connected with his mother than his father. Even though she could prove to be a very distant person, she always tried her best to take care of him and Changbin. She was the most content when she could just be alone with her two sons and spend time with them, but unfortunately, she was normally surrounded by their father and was told to sit still and be obedient. At that point, she usually returned to her quieter self, but still kept a smile present on her face. Only when he was older did Chan realize that her smile was almost always forced when she was around her own husband. 

“Thank you, mother.”

She continued to lightly stroke his styled hair when a new family came up to introduce themselves, “My, my, what a performance! I have to say, I am blown away by your raw talent Prince Chan!”

Identifying the man as the King of Laidian, Chan simply bowed to him with a, “thank you, sir” delicately leaving his lips. 

“Oh please, just call me King Kim, but I would also like you to meet my daughter, Princess Jennie.” 

A gorgeous petite girl in a lavender dress then bowed to him, "Hello Prince Chan, it is an honor to meet you."

Unlike the other women he had been conversing with that evening, Jennie carried an air of confidence around her. Not as if she thought she was all that, but that she was genuinely happy to be here. 

The two kings left with each other to begin another conversation in private as Chan bowed back, "The pleasure is all mine."

She let out a warm smile at his statement, leaving Chan comfortable with talking to her, "So, how did you enjoy the performance?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Why, it was one of the most beautiful displays I have ever seen in my life. Forget about hiring entertainers, you could easily convince all of these royal families to come back here again just so they could listen to your voice, at least one more time."

Although Chan knew he had a talent for singing, he could also tell Jennie was overexaggerating her response. However, he didn't seem to mind it as they continued walking together, "You flatter me, but what about you? Are there any skills you have taken an interest in?"

The princess looked down shyly, "Well, I've always been fond of dancing, but I'm not very good."

Trying to be polite back and honestly make the girl feel better, Chan said, "I'm sure that's not true. Maybe I could watch you some day and give you my own opinion." Jennie then blushed even more at that and smiled down at her feet, trying to hide the joyful expression now spreading across her face.

Chan honestly found it easy to converse with the girl. She didn't give him the selfish attitude many of the other girls carried around or the feeling that she simply wanted to leave. He was beginning to like her, but only in a friendly way. Someone else already owned his heart for eternity.

Jennie was about to speak again when Chan suddenly spotted some suspicious movement behind the girl. Noticing his distracted gaze, the princess asked him what the matter was, but he merely shrugged off her worries and apologetically excused himself from their conversation to observe what was going on.

\----------

All Felix wanted to do was run into Chan’s arms after his song. Everything about it, from the lyrics, to the melody, to Chan himself, absolutely entranced the servant boy. He quickly mouthed the words, “I love you,” to the prince and used his sleeves to dry the tears threatening to fall down his face. Unfortunately, once he looked back up, their moment was over as Chan was approached by his father. Felix then realized that he needed to get back to work as well instead of ogling the main man of the room. Walking over to where he had set down his abandoned tray of champagne, Felix heard a man abruptly run into the railing of the bar next to him. Even though the nicely dressed man seemed to be completely and utterly drunk, the servant boy still had to afford him the proper amount of respect a royal “deserved.” 

He silently bowed to the stranger and went to leave until a heavy weight fell on his arm. Looking at the intruding force with big eyes, Felix noticed that the drunk man was trying to stop him from moving. Shocked that someone of a higher class would be so blunt, he offered the man assistance in a hesitant voice, “My apologies, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Felix was hoping that the man wasn’t looking for more alcohol to become even more wasted than he already was. However, that was not the stranger's plan as he merely smirked at the request and leaned into the private space of the younger boy to whisper in his ear, "Oh, there certainly is something you can help me with, pretty boy.”

Felix let out a visible gulp. This man was probably around double his age and a little grungy looking for a royal, intimidating the servant even further as he wanted nothing to do with him. Having high hopes that the man wasn’t eluding to what Felix had suspected, he asked, “I don’t know what you mean, sir. Maybe my sup—”

The strange male just gripped his arm tighter and dragged the servant towards his slouching body. Felix had to use his fast reflexes to prevent all the champagne glasses from hitting the floor and not only making a mess, but also causing a disastrous scene to unfold in front of everyone. In order to prevent any more close calls, he set the tray of drinks back on the counter and stared at the creepy man with terrified eyes. 

“Don’t you peasants have to listen to our every command.”

The man said that as more of a statement rather than a question, and Felix didn’t know what to say. Technically, yes, they did have to do what was told of them, but they also weren’t trained for this type of situation. It seemed horrific to think a servant would have to let some royal sleaze ball do whatever he wanted with them, but Felix wouldn’t put it past the higher ups to not care. He tried to remove the harsh grip on his arm to put some space in between them, but it seemed that wasn’t working. Despite the man being significantly older, he was also a lot stronger and bigger. 

“Sir, I don’t think what you may be suggesting is appropriate. Perhaps I can get you some assistance for your current state.”

Felix was using all the excuses he had, but everything he said went in one of the man’s ears and right back out of the other. The stranger could sense that he was hesitant and tugged him closer, causing the younger to let out a whimper at the grip which was now hurting quite a lot and would most likely leave marks on his wrist the next day, “It’s all right baby. No one has to know.”

With every bone in Felix’s body fighting between instantly running away and staying put as he was expected to do, the man leaned closer, placing a hand on top of the boy’s thigh, “It will be our little secret.”

In that moment, Felix felt completely sick. Everything about the man disgusted him: his voice, touch, appearance, and even the words that came out of his mouth. The younger desperately wished Chan could be here to simply carry him away to their special world where they could stop thinking about all that life has thrown at them and just exist with one another, but the prince had to be off somewhere else socializing just as his dad required. 

With no way to get out of the situation without getting reprimanded by someone, either by the horrid man in front of him or by his supervisor for not “helping out” a royal (who would most likely lie about his original intentions), Felix did the last thing he could think of and tried to slow down the man’s pace by dragging his feet against the carpeted floor while the drunk tried to pull him away from everyone and find a private room for whatever repulsive ideas he had in mind.

In his head, Felix was begging for any form of help to come his way while tears of fear ran down his freckled cheeks from panicked breathing. Almost reaching the exit to the room, Felix felt a tug on his other arm that wasn’t being manipulated by the drunken man and looked towards the source. He immediately let out a sigh of relief once he saw the only person who could comfort and protect him after such an awful experience.

Thank god Chan arrived when he did, otherwise, Felix would most definitely have been scarred for life. Holding back the smile that threatened to reach his face, the younger simply watched as Chan, with an expression full of loathing, questioned the now confused man, “Excuse me, sir, but where exactly do you think you are taking my servant?”

Surprised that someone noticed, the man scowled at the prince, “Why does it matter to you?”

Chan simply stepped forward, grip still tight on his lover’s wrist, as he looked the man dead in the eye, “It matters to me because this servant is mine. He may be only a simple peasant, not worth much to anyone, but he is still under my control and certainly not yours. I suggest you crawl back to the pathetic hole you came from and try your advances on someone else a little more your own age.”

The man initially seemed shocked by the prince’s fierce words, but finally backed off nonetheless as he was of a lower status. The duo merely watched as the stranger continued his drunken stumble back to the party when Chan suddenly kept on walking towards the exit to where the lead supervisor, Jin-young, had been stationed. Said man then stood up straighter at the prince’s presence, “Do you need something my lord?”

The prince then put on a stone-cold face, “Yes, I do. There happened to be a little incident with this boy,” he gestured to Felix with his arm, “and another royal.”

JIn-young immediately sent a furious gaze towards the younger, “Don’t worry my lord. I can take care of him for yo—”

Chan interrupted the man with the same monotone voice, “No need. This peasant is part of my personal team. I must be the one to punish him however I deem fit. I will need to leave for a few minutes to do so, but please, take care of that drunk and escort him out of my palace.”

Jin-young then followed the direction in which Chan had been pointing and saw an utterly disheveled man leaning against the same bar, seemingly asking for more alcohol, and agreed to the order, “Yes sir. And shall I inform the king?”

Chan nodded his head 'no,' “My father does not need to know. He is concerned with other guests right now and should not be worried about this minor incident. If he asks to see me, tell him I am taking care of something important, but I will be return soon.”

After he was done explaining himself, Chan escorted himself out of the room with Felix in tow as they both headed for his private office not too far away.

—————

Once both the boys arrived safely, Chan locked the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief before turning to his boyfriend in concern, "Are you okay Felix?”

Felix, still a bit shaken up from the recent events, now let out a small giggle at Chan inspecting his entire body for any marks from the man, "I am now, and I’m so sorry I disturbed you Channie, but thank you so much for saving me.”

Chan let out a sigh, “You don’t owe me any thank yous sunshine. I cannot believe you had to go through that. I’m so sorry love. Besides, I should be the one apologizing after everything I said about you. It was only for show! You know I would never genuinely speak of you that way.”

Felix pressed his small hand against the tense face of the older in comfort, “I understand Channie. Don't worry about it.”

The prince then buried his head into the other’s neck, “I so badly just wanted to rip that guy's arm off and throw him down the stairs of the castle's entrance for even touching you."

Felix laughed at that, "Well I'm not sure if that would have gone over well, but I am very glad you stopped him when you did,"

Chan slightly smiled back, "Me too Lixie"

After gazing into the relaxing eyes of one another and placing a quick kiss on the cheek of his lover, Felix began to worry for their absence, "Anyway, we should probably get back—"

The older suddenly wrapped his arms around the other in a warm yet powerful grip, "Not yet."

Felix was shocked by the prince's reaction and was now worried for the gloomy expression now blanketing the older's whole face. That's when he waited for Chan to continue, “We still have a few more minutes together, and I want to make the most of it. I’ve been talking to fake royal families all night who don’t care about me a single bit.” 

He pulled back to look deeply into Felix’s chocolate orbs, “I need to experience something real right now. Just some time alone with you.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been horrible with updates recently! A bunch of stuff happened this week, and when in combination with the holidays coming up, things got crazy! However, I'm really excited to get this chapter out for you guys. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays to you all <3  
> also there will be some more chanlix smut in this chapter!! ;)

Changbin had just wanted to talk to his brother more, but after Chan's performance, the older was swamped with a new swarm of people, including their father, who blocked any way for him to reach the other. With nothing else to do at that point, he simply decided to make his way towards the main entrance and look for something else to distract himself with for now. Thinking of what he could possibly do, the young prince didn't even register someone in front of him before they ran right into each other. 

"Oh! Excuse me, my lord!”

The prince merely shrugged it off with a small bow, "Don’t worry about it. I’m also to blame for not looking! I apologize as well, my lady."

Finally paying attention the woman he had almost knocked over, Changbin froze as he looked into her sparkling eyes. With the fancy dress she was wearing, it was obvious this girl was a princess, and she was absolutely stunning. Long, dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders leading to a bright turquoise dress that would take anyone’s breath away. Her small face with a simple amount of makeup immediately drew Changbin in as he now wanted to know who this mysterious beauty was, "May I ask what your name is princess?"

The girl let out a light smile and curtseyed toward him, "I’m Sana from the kingdom of Seariyn, and do I have the pleasure of learning your name as well?"

"Prince Changbin, I’m the younger brother of Prince Chan who I assume you came here to see tonight."

Sana’s happy demeanor slightly fell at that, "Yes. Your brother is a very handsome and kind man, but unfortunately, I do not feel ready for marriage. All of this," she gestured all around the room they were currently in, “just feels artificial to me. I always dreamed of finding true love myself, but it seems less and less likely to come true as I age.”

Changbin suddenly felt bad for the girl. He knew Chan was in the same predicament, and it just seemed as if everyone was hurt by this demanding situation his father had created. However, he could at least try and cheer the girl up for now, so the prince went in for a joke "Well, don’t worry about being ready because even if you were, you wouldn’t want to marry my pain of a brother!"

She then looked at him with a confused expression, "I though Prince Chan was nice. Am I mistaken?"

Changbin immediately regretted his teasing now, "No, not at all! I’m just joking around because he is my brother."

Sana then let out a relieved sigh at that, "Oh, I didn’t realize. I’m not around many comical people from where I live. Everyone is more focused on their duty and being on their best behavior rather than making jokes."

Changbin now felt bad about not taking this situation seriously like Sana had been, and wondered whether or not she had thought his behavior was inappropriate, “Oh, well, I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.” Waiting for her response, probably some snobby attempt of forgiveness, he was surprised to see the princess jump up at that. 

“Not at all! I was merely confused by it, but I enjoy your playful nature! It is a nice break from the dull life I’m used to.”

Grateful that the young girl wasn’t upset with his easy-going personality, Changbin continued with their shared talk of his brother, "I’m lucky. Without Chan, I could have never been the good person I am today. Even though we can get on each other’s nerves, I couldn’t have chosen a better person to grow up with."

Sana smiled sadly, “That is lucky. I never had sibling.”

Changbin could have smacked himself in the face. This poor girl is trying to have a nice discussion, and all he is doing is confusing her and making her feel bad about her family. He needed to change the conversation fast. “Well, I’m not too lucky. You see those stairs,” He pointed towards the grand staircase that attracted much of the attention within the castle’s entrance, “Chan-hyung once thought it would be fun if one of us were to take a blanket and ride down them.”

Interested in what the outcome was, Sana looked at him, her eyes big with amusement, “And was it?”

“It was, for about two seconds, until the blanket got caught on the railing, leaving both of us to somersault down the rest of the way and collapse on top of one another at the bottom. When our father came in to see what all the commotion was about, I swear, his head was about to explode once he saw the giant dent in the ground we had made.”

Sana’s laugh in response was heavenly. Not only was it gentle, like the princess herself, but it also contained a hint of cheerful excitement that Changbin wished to see more of. The prince now realized that he was no longer bored or worried or anything close to what these occasions normally made him feel. Sana had opened him up to a new world, and he was all too happy to see where this could take them. 

Slightly scared of being rejected, Changbin decided to go out on a limb and ask the princess if she wanted to hang out with him for a little longer, "W-would you like to share a drink with me? That way we can both escape the boredom of whatever these royals are taking about."

Instead of hearing the feared dismissal like he thought he would, Sana simply smiled brightly at Changbin, "I would like that."

\----------

Still alone in the prince’s office together, Felix tried to pry himself away from the strong embrace of the older so that they could finally focus on leaving, “All right Channie-hyung, I think it’s time we returned to the party, don’t you?”

Expecting for the other to agree, Felix was surprised to see him hesitate before saying, “You know with our time alone here…”

The younger simply looked at the other in confusion before he recognized the mischievous look on Chan’s face and gasped at what he knew the other was thinking, “Chan! Absolutely not!”

The older merely pouted, “We have still have some time Lix!” 

It was obvious he was trying to get the younger to agree, but Felix wouldn’t budge, “Come on Channie! You can get your fun in later, but this party is literally centered around you!

Chan just rolled his eyes, “But Lixie! I got so caught up in that song and then when I saw that asshole touch you, I just…”

It was now Felix’s turn to be amused, “Wait, were you jealous?”

Pulling back in disgust, Chan sputtered out, “Jealous? Of that guy?! Never! Jealous and upset that he touched you while I’m distracted with some random people that I don’t care about, then maybe.”

The younger just giggled at him, “So not jealous, but possessive?

“Exact—Wait!” Chan blushed at being caught red-handed while Felix just let his smirk grow larger, causing the prince to sigh out in defeat, “Fine, I am, but who wouldn’t be! You are literally gorgeous and kind and adorable and just, everything to me!”

Hooking his arms around the older’s neck, Felix finally decided to give the other boy a break, “You don’t have to worry about a single thing Channie. A certain, devilishly handsome prince already has all of my love and affection.” 

Despite his attempt to comfort the prince, Felix wasn’t finished with discovering this protective side of Chan and decided to tease him further, “Watching all of those girls flirting with you tonight, just made me think, do they honestly think they have a chance?”

Chan lifted his eyebrow up at that. Felix was definitely trying to goad him on, and at this point, they both knew that there was no way they would be returning to that party anytime soon. However, the younger simply continued on with his questions, inching his face closer to a now very turned-on Chan, as he kissed along his jawline, “Do they think they can love you like I have? Do they think they can moan in just the right way that I do, getting you closer and closer to—”

Felix couldn’t even finish his own sentence before Chan had had enough and covered the boy’s lips with his own passionately. Picking up the younger from where they were standing, Chan carried his lover over to his desk and slotted himself between Felix’s spread legs. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, Cham immediately trailed kisses and licks down the milky length of the younger’s neck, whispering against his heated skin, “Saying all of those things will definitely get you into trouble, sunshine.”

The boy just pouted back through his quickening breaths, “Well, this is supposed to be a punishment, right? Or is Prince Chan all bark and no bite?”

The older smiled darkly at him, “Now you are just asking for it.”

“Maybe I am.”

Chan could no longer stand his teasing manner anymore and flipped the other boy over to press him against the wooden desk. The prince knew he couldn’t mess up his own outfit since his stylist was very particular in her design and taking off his whole get up would definitely be far too big of a challenge to get done on time. Therefore, he simply resorted to helping Felix remove his shirt before taking the servant’s uniform and tying it around the smaller boy’s fragile wrists, "C-channie, wha—"

The older boy just shushed him, "Remember that you were the one who wanted a punishment. I just wanted to follow through with my baby’s desires."

Felix now felt incredibly hard. Chan was letting out his more dominant side, and it never failed to make him completely weak at the knees. It was a good thing the younger had a desk to rely on for support. However, before they went any further, Chan put a comforting hand on the other’s back, "If you are ever uncomfortable, let me know, okay sunshine."

Felix nodded his head, glad that Chan always thought of his well-being first, but impatient to get on with what they were doing, "Of course Channie. Now, maybe you can finally do something about our shared problem here, my lord."

Ever since their first time together in this life, Felix just knew that title totally got to Chan, and boy was he right. The older quickly pulled down the younger’s pants to his mid thighs, leaving Felix to anticipate the feeling of his long fingers.

However, that is not what happened as the younger nearly screamed at the surprising intrusion of Chan’s tongue prodding at his entrance instead. He tried to free his hands to get a better grip against the desk, but the restrictive clothing around his wrists wouldn’t allow it. Felix could only writhe against the wooden piece of furniture underneath him as he became a panting mess under the control of Chan’s talented tongue.

"You still taste the same sunshine. Always so sweet for me."

Felix wasn’t even coherent to what Chan was saying. All he could focus on was the warm feeling now blooming within his stomach as the prince continued with his intrusion. The sensation made the younger feel like his whole body was now made of jello as he could feel himself reaching for that high he desired. It felt as if Chan was painting every inch of his entrance in pleasure with his tongue as he slowly dragged it across the younger's skin, and Felix knew he was so close, "So good Channie, AHH!"

After a few more dragged out minutes of Chan continuing his erotic task, making Felix constantly whimper and squirm on top of the cold desk, the younger finally felt ready to let go into that blissful state of release. However, before he could do so, Chan simply stopped all together and walked away from him to rummage around his desk in search of something. The younger whined in protest, wanting to know why Chan had edged him on like that, but the other boy never responded. Still trying to come back to his senses, Felix wasn’t even aware of when Chan had returned to his spot behind him until he felt a mysterious wet substance leaking down his backside. 

"Channie, w-what is that?"

The older just hummed as he continued with massaging it into the other’s skin, "Only some oil, my love. This time," he leaned close to Felix’s ear and licked the outer lobe before whispering, "I will take my sweet time prepping you for what’s to come."

Felix was about to comment back, but the new sensation of Chan now inserting a finger into his tight hole had silenced him. The sweet feeling the younger was craving for once again made him dig his nails into the palms of his own hands, fighting against the desire to reach for his hard length.

"Aww, is my baby trying to reach for his poor, leaking cock."

Felix nodded his head in confirmation, but Chan simply smirked, "Don’t worry, I’ll help you soon, but first, I want to see you beg for it."

At his word, Chan inserted another finger into the boy’s hole, scissoring the entrance open while Felix’s moans increased in intensity, "Oh my g—! Please!"

"Please what, Lixie?" 

Chan didn't even wait for the other to respond before he fit in one more finger, causing the other to scream out in pleasure from the third digit now brushing up against his prostate, "D-don’t stop! Harder Chan!”

The prince didn't hesitate in following the boy's orders, and that thought alone should have concerned the younger. However, Felix was too lost in the throes of pleasure to even think about that, and for the second time that night, he felt his climax slowly approach. With his moans raising to a higher pitch, Chan knew it was time to stop and placed his hand at the base of other boy’s member, preventing him from reaching his release once again, "Were you really going to try and cum without me, Lixie?"

Said boy simply let out a whine, "C-chan, please."

"Do you think I've made you hold on for long enough? Should I finally give in to what you want?"

The tears collected within Felix’s eyes from pleasure finally fell down his face as he nodded mindlessly to what the older was saying. Chan, however, just smiled down at his beloved with a fond look, “Such beautiful eyes. Maybe those tears can convince everyone else that I really did give you a punishment.”

Not being able to wait any longer himself, Chan finally undid his pants, releasing his straining cock from the confining clothing before pouring some of the oil onto his own hand. He then quickly lathered it onto his hardened member before gently pushing into the entrance of his lover. Trying to control himself from roughly thrusting in the delectable heat of Felix, Chan held back with a groan as he continued moving further into him. Teasing the boy not only got the younger on edge, but the prince as well. 

Chan waited for the other to adjust as he finally bottomed out, his own hips pressed against the smaller’s boys, "Let me know when you are all good sunshine."

Allowing for the stretch to sink in for a few more moments, Felix couldn’t take it any longer and was finally ready, "Channie, move now."

Pushing past both of their limits, Chan teased the boy one last time, "What was that angel? I didn’t hear you clearly."

"My lord, please! Just fuck me already!"

Those words seemed to have flipped a switch in Chan’s mind, making the prince lose all the control he was holding onto and pull out of the boy just to push back in harshly, forcing the entire desk to move along with them.

Chan may have been the one singing that night, but his lover’s screams of pleasure was the best music he had heard himself. Keeping up with his fast pace, the prince was glad there was a decent amount noise outside because even though the room was far from the party and mostly soundproof with its thick walls, Felix’s moans along with his grunts in response were filling the room loudly.

Felix, being teased for so long, finally begged Chan to let him release, "C-channie, p-please, let me cum-AHHH!"

His plea was cut off by a particularly strong thrust right on his prostate, but Chan knew exactly what he needed. Taking mercy on the boy, he quickly stroked the younger's member in rhythm with his own thrusts, making Felix climax in only a few seconds as he called out Chan’s name into the emptiness of the office, only meant for the two of them to hear.

It didn’t take much longer for the older to follow suit as he heard Felix whimpering in overstimulation. With one last, sloppy push, Chan felt himself finally reach his high and paint the younger’s insides with his cum.

Once they both took a few seconds to recover from such an intense experience, Chan finally gained enough of his own strength again to get up and grab a random cloth that had been lying around the room to clean up his lover. Covering the small boy back up in his clothes after he was done, Chan then lifted the exhausted boy into his arms to lay him down on his lap as he sat down in his office chair. They simply continued basking in the afterglow of their time together when Felix let out a small chuckle, "I will never look at this desk the same."

Chan simply smirked in contentment, “I can. After all, this has been one of my most common daydreams for a long time now.”

Blushing at his boyfriend’s shameless confession, Felix lightly hit him in the chest with surprise, "What!"

"Oh come on. When you were just that little alluring brat of a servant, I couldn't resist fantasizing about that fantastic ass of yours."

Felix's blush got even redder as he tried to cover his face, "Just hurry up and get back to your party."

Chan instead pecked his soulmate's small button nose covered in those beautiful freckles he adored, "I love you so, so much."

The younger just looked at him with sparkling eyes, "I love you more."

"Pfft, not possible."

They both just laughed at each other with bright smiles, leaning their foreheads together in a beautiful embrace as they shared the sheer amount of love they had for one another within their gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: you guys really don't have to know any of the kingdom names. I just use them for introductions!


	27. Chapter 27

"Another rice cake please."

Receiving yet another demand from a royal, Jisung immediately turned towards the sound of their voice with his head bowed, "Of course, my lord."

Normally, the individual of whom he was serving would simply take the treat and leave right after. However, the young servant never saw the fancy shoes below his gaze move to retreat. Instead, the person merely let out small laugh at the boy, allowing him to finally recognize who it was. Jisung looked up with as dignified a face as he could while annoyed, and spoke to the man, "When will you stop constantly sneaking up on me, sir."

Minho just smiled back, "When you stop falling for it."

In an effort to seem irritated, Jisung tried to hold back the fond smile breaking through his façade. In all honesty, a part of him truly loved the way the older would insistently tease him with such a playful attitude that just seemed like second nature to the couple. It reinforced the building affection he had for Minho as they became even more accustomed with one another and their lovable quirks. 

Jisung continued to hold back his expression as he carefully watched the older share his next thoughts, "I actually need you to help me with something, servant. If you would come with me now, that would be excellent."

Entertained with Minho’s over exaggerated acting skills, Jisung decided to play along, "Why of course. Just allow me to find someone else to take on my responsibilities while I’m gone."

"Very well, meet me in the back of the east wing once you are done." Passing by with a barely noticeable grin, Minho whispered, "Don’t be too late."

Jisung immediately blushed as he saw the other walk away with his signature confidence, leaving the younger to hurriedly head towards where he knew his other friends would be stationed. Finding Hyunjin near the entrance, not currently serving anyone, he gestured for the other boy to follow him somewhere private. 

They had managed to reach an empty room near the kitchen, reserved for only the staff, allowing Jisung to commence with his pleading for Hyunjin’s help, "So, I kind of need you to take on my job for a little bit." 

Surprised by the request Hyunjin asked why.

"Well Minho kind of asked me to go with him somewhere private so..."

The other boy didn’t need any more hints to know where this was leading, "Oh, I see. You need me to take your place for a dick appointment?""

Turning scarlet red at his friend’s shameless statement, Jisung quickly yelled, "Hyunjin!!"

The older merely shrugged, "Am I wrong?"

Losing the defense he never had in the first place, Jisung slowly shook his head ‘no,’ before adding, "Actually, he never specifically told me what he wants so—"

Hyunjin simply silenced his friend’s useless excuses, "Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. I’ll do it, but just remember that you owe me."

"Of course." Jisung smiled back before telling Hyunjin where he had set down his tray of desserts and leaving for the anticipated eastern wing of the castle.

\----------

Reluctantly splitting from his beloved sanctuary with Felix, Chan hustled back to the party with speed, trying his best not to raise anymore suspicion. He expected his father to be on the lookout for him, but before they could even find each other, Chan recognized another familiar face that he felt he the need to apologize to, “Princess Jennie!” 

He quickly rushed over to the girl, “Listen, I’m very sorry for leaving our conversation like that. There was an issue between one of my servants and a guest that I had to solve! I apologize if I had hurt your feelings at all.”

Worried for the girl’s possible adverse reaction, he luckily saw none of the sort when she smiled back with a sweet expression, “No worries, I completely understand. After all, this is a large party thrown in your honor, and I shouldn’t expect to receive a lot of your attention.”

Even though her words reassured him that there were no hard feelings, Chan still felt a sort of regret rising within his chest. Maybe it was the way the girl seemed slightly disappointed with what she voiced or his normal instinct to take what people say to heart and make sure he does his best to help them. Whatever it was, Chan feel compelled to continue talking with her, “Well then, I think it is my duty to take some more time to finish our conversation.”

“I mean, if you honestly want to…”

Chan watched as she trailed off and knew he would have to encourage her, “I insist.”

At that, the girl smiled brightly, happy to have the prince’s attention once again and delved into sharing a world of interests that they both enjoyed. 

\----------

Felix waited a few more minutes to leave the office after Chan. After all, it took him a while to gain back some of his energy for the job that he desperately wanted to be done with at the party. Getting his slight limp under control (damn Chan and his relentless stamina), Felix finally left to find his abandoned tray and give out more drinks to people who were most likely already drunk. 

Making his way over to the same bar he had been to many times that night, Felix spotted Hyunjin near the area, carrying around the snacks that Jisung was responsible for not too long ago. Grabbing his stuff quickly, Felix walked next to his friend and attempted to get his attention, “Psst, Hyunjin.”

Said boy immediately turned around, wanting a distraction from these upper-class nuisances and smiled at his younger friend, “Oh hey Lix, where have you been?”

Thinking back on his less-than innocent time with Chan, Felix tried not to be too obvious with his whereabouts as he answered the boy with a growing blush, “Nowhere important.”

Wishing for that to suffice, Felix’s hopes were immediately drowned out by the other, “You were fucking around with Prince Chan, weren’t you?”

“How the hell did you guess that?”

Hyunjin just smirked, “Your face said it all since there is only one person who can make you blush like that.”

Accepting his failed attempt at being sneaky, Felix nodded his head in confirmation before taking a turn in satisfying his own curiosities as well, “What about you? I thought you were stationed at the front entrance with Jeongin and Seungmin, so why are you doing Jisung’s job?”

The other just snickered to himself, “Well, it seems as if you and the prince aren’t the only ones who can’t keep it in your pants.” Immediately wincing as he was called out, Felix reluctantly gestured for him to continue. “Jisung asked me to take over his position so that he could have some alone time with Minho.” With his face expressing a silent, ‘ah, I see,’ Felix now understood his friend’s predicament. 

Both of them then fell into a short silence, making Felix feel like he should leave to make up for his lack of service, but before he could do so, Hyunjin suddenly stopped him, “Did Chan mention a girl to you?”

Confused as to what the other was talking about, Felix answered, “He never mentioned one. Why?”

“Well, I’ve been seeing him around the same girl a lot. Normally, he doesn’t talk with the princesses for too long, but he’s spent a decent amount of time with this one.” 

Following Hyunjin’s line of sight, Felix spotted Chan happily walking beside a beautiful girl and immediately felt himself get jealous. He knew these thoughts wouldn’t help anyone since Chan had to speak with the princesses for this occasion, but seeing him actually get close with a gorgeous, young woman was a little upsetting, “Well, he is supposed to find a wife here, so I’m not surprised.”

Hyunjin immediately sensed the hostility within the other’s tone and attempted to reassure him, but Felix spoke up again before he could say anything, “Don’t worry, I knew this would have to happen one way or another. I’m fine."

Knowing that the younger was most likely lying, Hyunjin doubtfully accepted what he said, “Okay, but if anything is bothering you, just tell me. 

"Of course." 

Now watching the two closely, Felix was convinced that Chan had taking a liking to her. It made sense since she appeared to be polite and a little playful with the older boy, but Felix just felt like the her attitude seemed fake. The way she excessively smiled at Chan, the judgmental demeanor she directed towards anyone else that approached them, and even the way she walked around, as if showing off the fact that she was the one with the prince and not anyone else, just felt off to him, and Felix needed to know if anyone else thought the same, “Does she seem okay to you?”

However, Hyunjin sensed nothing of the sort, “Well, I’ve never met the girl, but I haven’t noticed anything wrong. She appears to be like everyone else at this party.”

Even though the older boy didn't really agree, Felix still pushed on, “I don’t know. Something seems off about her.”

“Maybe it’s because she is talking with your man.”

Startled by the blunt statement, Felix lightly hit his friend, “Hyunjin! People could hear you!”

The older simply rolled his eyes, “Like who, the statues lining this hallway? Lix, no one cares for what we are talking about.” Observing as Hyunjin gestured towards the various sculptures of warriors and holy figures surrounding them, neither one had even realized someone else had joined in on their conversation. 

“Actually, I do.”

If it weren’t for the familiar tone, both of the servants would have been scared to death by now, either from the startling intrusion or the fact that someone did actually hear what they had said. Luckily, after they jumped up in fear, both realized that the owner of that voice could only be Seungmin, and Hyunjin turned around to clue him in, “Jesus, you scared us.”

Seungmin merely shrugged it off, “Well, when I see two of my best friends gossiping, I can’t help but butt myself right in.”

Felix then realized the boy had completely left his post to talk with them, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Eh. No one is really paying attention. Jeongin and I kept playing rock, paper, scissors, across the room in boredom until some drunken lady threw herself on top of him, complaining about something or other. 

Looking in the direction from which their friend had just come, both Hyunjin and Felix spotted a random old lady in a huge flouncy dress, dragging around their youngest friend who tried his best with faking a kind smile of servitude, and each one of them had to hold in their laugh at the scene. It was obvious the lady was absolutely lost as she yelled at everyone in sight to help her do whatever she was asking, and Jeongin, having no idea what to do, just made it better. He was merely trying his best to hold onto the last bit of sanity he had as the lady was pushing him through a new, interesting adventure. 

Through his small giggles, Hyunjin asked, “Should we help him?”

“Nah, he’ll get out of it sooner or later. Besides, I want to hear what you all are talking about.”

Felix quickly responded with, “It’s nothing,” but Hyunjin knew better than that, “And by nothing, Lixie means that he jealous of the girl Prince Chan is currently talking to.”

Before the other could protest, Seungmin took this opportunity to figure things out, “Really?! Where are they?”

“Right…” Hyunjin pointed towards where they had last seen the couple, only to notice that they were no longer there. Scouring the room to find out where they could have gone, Felix noticed that Chan was now talking to his father, but the new girl was nowhere to be seen. That is, until Hyunjin suddenly raised his voice in alarm, “There she is! They aren’t together anymore, but that was the lady.”

Right as all three of them looked in her direction curiously, the girl suddenly turned around, somehow noticing that a few servants were staring at her from across the crowded room. Right as she glanced at them, the three boys diverted their attention somewhere else, pretending as if the moment never happened with Seungmin even adding in a whistle for sport. 

After a few more seconds of trying to wait out the girl's suspicious gaze, Hyunjin finally checked back to see if she would still be looking at them, possibly angered by the unwarranted attention. However, it seemed as if she had absorbed herself in another conversation, having completely forgotten about the three boys. With the girl now disinterested in them, the his two friends started talking about what was going again while Felix remained stuck in his head, still bothered about the situation. 

Not only that, but he could have sworn he saw just a glimpse of an evil, mischievous smile sent in his specific direction when he locked eyes with the princess, but then again, it could have been his own imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get more complicated!! :)  
> Anyway, I'm hoping to get another update out soon!! Thanks for reading, and happy New Year to you all!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will contain some minsung smut!

When Jisung said he would make up their lost time together before the party, he really meant it.

“Fuck, Jisung!”

Right now, the younger had his mouth spread wide around Minho’s swollen cock as the older threw his head back in pleasure. Despite Jisung being quite inexperienced in this department, with some guidance from Minho, he was able to learn quickly and set a steady place for the two. The soft glide of his lips across the veiny surface was thoroughly enjoyable, yet Minho would soon need more. Placing his hands on both sides of the other boy’s head, the older had to hold himself back from aimlessly thrusting into the tight heat of his stretched out mouth as Jisung looked up at him with those large brown eyes slightly filling with tears. Noticing the drool fall down his chin in a messy, yet utterly seductive manner, Minho decided to give some more advice, “A-Ah, Sungie. Focus more on the underside when you m-move down.”

Following the instructions in such an eager manner that Minho absolutely adored, Jisung did exactly as he was told, causing the older to let out a loud moan, “God, your mouth feels so amazing.”

Jisung felt his confidence rise at that statement and quickened the speed of his movement up and down the other’s hardened member, applying all of the new skills he had just learned that night. With the pace increasing more and more, Minho felt himself slipping right into his own high, “Place your tongue r-right on the tip, now.”

When Jisung did exactly that, Minho couldn’t help himself anymore and abruptly grabbed the other’s head to thrust in himself. Despite his totally blissed out mind, the older still watched out for Jisung’s reaction, hoping that he hadn’t hurt the boy, but all he saw was some slight resistance from the younger when he gagged before Jisung soon adjusted and tried his best to suck in the length more. However, he still wanted to know if other boy was comfortable, "Are you okay Jisung?”

The younger slowly nodded and continued on with his ministrations, enjoying the way Minho was completely losing himself to the moment. Even the noises coming from his mouth were utterly sinful, and soon, the blissful pressure became too much for the older, "J-Jisung, stop! I-I’m going—”

Before he could finish, Minho pulled Jisung off of his length and released right onto the other boy’s face. Luckily, the younger had been slightly prepared as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the liquid now painting his skin.

If Minho hadn’t just had his orgasm, he would have certainly lost himself to the picture Jisung had now created with his face covered in the older’s cum in a way that just looked so delectable. His reddened mouth and eyelashes thick with the substance made Minho kneel down to the younger’s level before enveloping the him in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

Pulling away once they were both breathless, Minho got up to find any sort of cloth around them that he could use to clean up the other boy. Spotting a handkerchief on the desk right next to them, the older swiftly swiped it off the table before carefully rubbing his release off of Jisung. Once he was finished with that, Minho finally picked up the younger from his place on the ground and smirked at the obvious erection straining against his pants, “It would be rude of me to just leave you like this, right?"

Leading his hand down to the tent in Jisung’s pants, Minho applied some pressure to make the younger to groan in satisfaction. As he watched the other boy's lustful reaction, an idea suddenly popped into his head, causing him to swing Jisung around with his back facing the wall, “Do you need something to rut your hard cock against, baby?”

Without waiting for a response, Minho stuck his thigh right in between the spread legs of the younger, making him throw back his head in pleasure, “P-Please, M-Minho!”

Enjoying the shy intimacy with the servant boy, Minho teased him further as he mouthed along the younger's neck, “Please what?”

Jisung simply whined, and the older was trying his best not to get hard again as the servant desperately rubbed himself against his thigh. Everything about the boy was absolutely addicting to him. The way his warm breath tickled against his throat while his voice raised in pitch at the pleasure. The way he clung into Minho in a sensual yet comforting embrace. But most of all, the amount of trust he now put into the older as he chanted out loving words in response to the delightful attention he was currently receiving.

Ever since the blowjob he had just given Minho, Jisung knew that he was extremely turned-on, so getting close to his climax wasn’t a problem at all. Watching as the boy’s movements got sloppier, the older tried to tease him on more, “Did my moans turn you on? Are you getting wet just thinking about it again?”

Jisung whimpered out a small “yes” as he rode the other’s thigh quicker, even digging his dull nails into his clothed back. The older had just wished they could have more time together since Jisung’s reactions were arousing him once again, but they still had a party to get back to. With Minho observing as the pants of other boy's uniform were stained with precum, accompanied by the seductive way Jisung had been so fluidly moving against him, he could swear this boy was going to be the death of him. 

Adding some more pressure onto the younger's clothed member while using his free hand to lightly massage Jisung’s chest where one of his rosy buds laid underneath, Minho simply smiled as his moans raised in volume, “M-Minho, A-a-h!”

He could tell the other was very close. Pulling out one last move, Minho leaned forward to lick the other’s sensitive earlobe while pressing his thigh even closer to Jisung's crotch, allowing for him to finally let go. The beautiful scream of his finish was music to Minho’s ears as he turned the boy’s head towards him and locked their lips in a gentle kiss, enjoying the feeling of the Jisung’s smile through the contact.

\----------

“Thank you all very much for coming tonight. It was one of my greatest pleasures to talk with every single one of you and to see all of the beautiful women who came to visit my son. Prince Chan will now be responsible for deciding which princess he would like to start courting by tomorrow. Once he does, we will personally visit the lucky lady chosen, along with her family, and invite her to stay at our home here with us for some time.”

Once he was finished with his final, exaggerated speech, the king looked over to Jin-young with a determined stare that said, ‘gather your workers.’ 

The other man fully understood what he meant and exited his spot next to the king as the royal continued speaking in the distance, "For now, our servants shall escort you safely out to your carriages, and I wish you all a safe and joyful night!”

Taking it as their cue, the servants all headed towards the entrance to help drunken royals find their families and exit with some of their dignity still intact. Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin all departed from each other to do what they were told as well. 

After a few minutes of fulfilling his job, Felix was on his way to help another family find their belongings when he stopped in his tracks. It seemed as if Jisung had finally returned from his time with Minho and walked in from another room with a slightly disheveled look adorning his whole figure. 

“Enjoy your time with Minho-hyung?”

Jisung immediately blushed hard at that, "Oh! like you are one to talk!”

Entertained by his friend’s embarrassment but also guilty at being called out, Felix pointed back at him to say,“Touché," before he continued with explaining the orders they had just received. "Anyway, we need to start cleaning up. I have no doubt that we will be working long past when the guests leave, so we might as well start getting some things done now.”

Quickly moving past their shameless conversation, Jisung agreed with his best friend as he followed the other boy to their respective positions and got done whatever could be managed.

\----------

It was now very late in the night, around one a.m., when the servants were finally allowed to stop with clean up and get some rest. That announcement led to a chorus of relieved sighs as they all dropped their duties and headed towards the dorms. Just as the group of five friends strode through the east hallway, someone called out to one of them, “Felix!” 

Searching the hall to discover who it was, Felix immediately recognized the owner of that voice once he caught a glimpse of a dark figure lurking around, “Chan? What are you doing? Someone could see you!”

The prince then walked out of his hiding spot from within the neighboring room by them and simply ignored the younger’s warning, "Then hurry! Come with me!”

Glancing back at his friends, Felix saw them gesture for him to leave with a look of ‘we got your back’ in their eyes. Quickly smiling back at them for their constant support, Felix followed Chan in the shadows of the castle, trying his best not to be seen as they maneuvered around the multiple twists and turns of the building and hurried to the prince’s room. 

Finally reaching their destination, Felix questioned the older boy who was now shutting the large door closed, “Channie, why did you bring me here?”

“Well, since I’ll be making my decision by sometime tomorrow, I just wanted to talk with you about everything before I make any final choices.”

Felix suddenly twisted around to face the prince as he was headed towards the bed to take a seat, "And what do you think I can do? You were the one who met all of the princesses.”

Chan merely shrugged at him, "I don’t know. Just, having your support is really what I need right now. Besides, with all of the crazy stuff that will go on this week, I want to savor whatever time we can have together.” With that, Chan held onto both of Felix’s hands that had been previously laid down in the younger's own lap.

The younger immediately smiled at the other boy’s kind thoughts, “Don’t worry Chan, I will always be here for you.” Cupping his hand onto the face of his stressed lover, Felix wanted to know what he was thinking, “Well, was there anyone who caught your attention tonight?”

Chan merely sighed, “Not really. I mean what can I say, none of them were you!”

Felix lightly elbowed him in the gut with an amused expression, "Seriously Channie!”

“Fine, there was one girl I had gotten along with pretty well. I feel like I talked to her longer than the other women there, and that should mean something, right?”

Having a slight inclination as to who Chan was talking about, Felix questioned him further, “What’s her name?”

“Jennie.”

“I see.” Not only was he uncomfortable with this entire situation, but the girl Chan is most likely talking about just gave him an overall bad feeling. Felix didn't know if it was simply his own jealousy or some deep rooted issue that needed to be discovered, but he honestly didn't really like the girl.

Lost to his own world, Felix felt Chan turn his head towards him, “Sunshine, you know that no one would ever come close to being as perfect for me as you, right?”

“I know! It’s just hard to think about you marrying someone else. Someone you don’t even know at that! I can’t help but feel a little jealous.”

Flopping down on the bed next to the younger, Chan tried to reassure him, "I feel the same way, but there is just nothing else we can do. I could never have avoided my father’s wishes to begin with.”

Felix looked down to their interlocked hands, “I know. I know.”

Chan, however, didn't seem satisfied with his answer and tried to let the younger know what his intentions were for the time being, “For now, we will just see how this week goes. Who knows, I might not get along with her at all, and my father can’t force me to marry her if that happens!

Despite the more uplifting tone, Felix still felt hesitant about it, "Even if that were to occur, you’d still have to find someone else soon after, and what about us? Since you will be around her all week, will we be able to see each other?" 

The desperation in his voice made Chan grip their hands tighter, “I’ll find any way to get to you.”

Even though he was moved by those words, Felix knew they had to be practical, “You can’t do that at the cost of exposing us Chan.”

Looking to his sadden sunshine, the older got an idea as he dragged the other boy up from his bed, “Here.”

“What are you doing?”

Chan simply ignored the question, “Just come with me.”

With the prince swiftly pulling Felix along with him, it didn’t take long for them to reach his desired location as Chan opened up the younger boy to the balcony outside of his room.

The view was absolutely gorgeous. With the untamed woods out in front of them and the light of the moon and stars shining down on the scenery brilliantly, it gave all of the exposed nature a feeling of tranquility.

Felix was almost lost to the calm of the outside before he finally expressed his wonder about Chan's intentions, “It’s beautiful, but what are we doing out here?”

“My mom says that when you get too lost in the reality of the world, just take a look outside and realize how small you really are. With you being just a little wave in the universe, a problem occurring merely once in your life will seem even more insignificant to what is truly important.”

Now taking his time to appreciate the night in the way Chan had told him, Felix found himself mesmerized by the constellations within the clear sky and subconsciously leaned back into the embrace of Chan who draped his arms around the younger.

"You know, I’ve always felt so calmed just by looking at the stars. I know a lot of people would say the same, but something about them gave me comfort. Only until now do I realize why.”

Glancing up at the older with a curious expression that was awaiting an answer, Felix felt Chan bop his tiny nose with a smile, “The stars look exactly like your freckles. Even when I was without you, the constellation on your skin was reflected onto the night sky to always watch over me.”

Even though such romantics would normally embarrass the younger, he couldn’t help but feel utterly serene in this moment, “Well if I’m the stars, then you are the moon that completes my sky, always glowing brightly right next to me.”

The older giggled at that in almost a bashful tone, "God, how do these moments end up so cheesy."

Felix simply pressed his face to the inside of Chan’s neck, "Just trying to beat you in our awful complimenting contest.”

Both of the young boys felt such a wave of contentment wash over them as they gazed into the depths of each other’s eyes. It wasn’t long before they closed the distance between them and instinctually leaned in to share a slow, passionate kiss underneath a marvelous night sky.

Despite being completely entranced by the graceful gliding of their lips together, both of them finally needed to take a breath of air after a while. As they stood there, foreheads pressed against one another, Felix suddenly remembered how late it truly was and moved to leave. However, Chan simply squished the younger against him even tighter. 

“Channie, I think I need to go back now.”

“Just wait a little longer. I want to hold you like this for just a bit.”

Not being able to resist the sweet side of his soulmate, Felix smiled as he held onto the other boy’s arms linked across his shoulders and closed his eyes to revel in the peacefulness of a soft wind as it caressed the surface of his face.

\----------

Waiting for everyone to finally exit the dark hallway, the mysterious young woman quickly made her way over to the king’s office. Just as the door opened with a creak, she heard a voice arise from the dimly lit center of the room, "Did it go well?”

She gracefully turned around to the man awaiting her presence, "I did everything you asked of me, my lord. I just hope it was enough.”

The older man merely let out a sigh, believing his plan would work sooner or later, “Knowing Chan, he won’t want to choose anyone, but with some persuasion, he’ll pick what is comfortable. With the information I gave you, I have no doubt he’ll choose exactly what we want.”

The girl simply nodded to his answer in a hopeful manner before the man suddenly spoke up again, “Also, did you investigate that servant I told you about?”

“I hadn’t had the time. However, he and the prince disappeared during the party for quite a while, leading me to believe your suspicions may be correct.”

The dark figure leaned further back into his chair with amusement, “If that is the case, then all we need to do is find some solid evidence before I can finally get rid of him.”

Letting out a mischievous grin, the young woman adhered to his wishes, “I couldn’t agree with you more, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the updates have taken so long! I absolutely love this story, but it can be hard for me to find the motivation to write sometimes. However, the support I get from you guys makes it all worth it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! <3


	29. Chapter 29

_Felix felt so content right now, simply twirling around a blade of grass between his fingers as he snuggled up beside Chan, “I’ve always loved the night. Not only is the sky so beautiful to look at, but it's the best time for us to fool around and be whatever we want.”_

_“As do I sunshine.”_

_Falling into a comfortable silence, Felix almost fell asleep right on top of the blanket they had taken outdoors to their ‘special’ spot together before the older started speaking again, “You know, I call you sunshine because your smile is as bright as the sun, yet there is still something so familiar between you and the night, but I just can’t put my finger on it.”_

_Thinking along with his boyfriend, Felix shot out the only thing he could think of, “Maybe because I said I liked it?”_

_Chan just shook his head at that answer, “No, that’s not it.”_

_Reaching for another idea that seemed a bit out there, the younger tried again, “It’s quieter, so we can take more time to appreciate the nature around us that I love?”_

_“Nope, that’s not it either. You aren’t quiet.”_

_Felix suddenly jumped up at that, pretending to be offended even though he knew the older was totally right, “What!?”_

_Chan just looked at him with a smirk, gesturing at his loud yell that made some small creature in the bushes behind them run away, “My point exactly.”_

_The younger then crossed his arms with a little pout, “Well fine, I can’t think of anything else, so you throw your ideas out too!”_

_“I’m thinking,” Chan continued to bite his lip, deep in thought as he looked all around them, trying to find where his little sunshine was hiding throughout the darkened nature surrounding him. Felix, however, gave up and resumed his small attempt at slumber as he folded his hands underneath his head to lay down on the soft blanket._

_It had been only a few minutes, and Chan seemed to think his idea was going nowhere, deciding to just drop it all and cuddle his boyfriend during their last few minutes together. That is, until he looked at his hand that shined a bright white in the moonlight and thought of something. He had always been told he looked pale for his race, yet his skin almost seemed glowing right now._

____

_That's it!_

______ _ _

_Where did the light of the night sky come from? Yes, mainly the moon, but also the stars surrounding them in multitudes, reaching across the sky in constellations that reminded him of his lover’s freckles._

______ _ _

_“Felix!” Chan tried to shake the boy awake, glad to have finally found the solution to his simple, yet oddly important issue._

______ _ _

_The younger had to resist the temptation to fall back onto the comfy blanket as he tred to listen to the other boy, “What is it Channie?”_

______ _ _

_“The stars! That’s what you remind me of, the stars!”_

______ _ _

_Curious as to what the older meant, Felix sat up now, “How so?”_

______ _ _

_Chan simply let out a soft smile, caressing the expanse of Felix’s cheek, “Your freckles.”_

______ _ _

_Despite the older thinking that his explanation was romantic, the younger merely rolled his eyes in amusement, “How could these brown dots on my face possibly remind you of the stars.”_

______ _ _

_That's when Chan nearly gasped in surprise, shocked that his lover looked down upon a trait that he cherished so much, “Don’t you ever say something like that about yourself again. I absolutely adore your freckles, Lix. Each one of them is a special part of the face that I love.” The younger now blushed in response, knowing that Chan was the only one who could pull on his heart strings like that, and allowed for the other boy to continue, “they match the constellations in the sky.”_

______ _ _

_His statement made Felix finally look up at the beautiful designs within the space above their world, wondering about all the mysteries that exist in the unknown. He then smiled to himself, a new idea dancing around in his head, “Then you have to be the moon.”_

______ _ _

_That caught Chan off guard, “Why?”_

______ _ _

_“So, we can always be together. And the moon is dark a mysterious like you.”_

______ _ _

_Chan simply laughed at that, appreciative of the effort his little sunshine was putting into their new comparisons, “Lix, I’m really not that dark.”_

______ _ _

_The younger, however, would not give up his own description and snuggled further into the warmth of Chan’s neck, happy to have this time together surrounded by the peace of nature, “Hey, let a boy dream about his handsome lover, all right?”_

______ _ _

_“Okay, Felix, okay,” Chan resorted to smiling back at the other boy’s silliness, returning his hands to their rightful place around his waist. They both just sat there, watching the sky with a new passion as they now knew that wherever one would go, the night sky would be there to unite them with the other._

______ _ _

In the present time, Felix was dreaming of that exact memory within their past life together, connecting the sky they had witnessed last night to the same one they loved to look at back in the day. Just that little remembrance made the younger smile gently in his sleep, a beautiful expression for only his loved one sleeping next to him to see.

______ _ _

\----------

______ _ _

Chan had just gotten up a little while ago, having taken Felix back to his room in the early morning so they wouldn’t get caught, and was heading right for his office to think things through before he finalized any life-changing decisions, particularly about his upcoming engagement. He was currently humming a little song under his breath as he passed through the grand halls, smiling at the memories of him and Changbin climbing the various statues standing around the border and re-enacting the paintings scattered across the walls.

______ _ _

“Chan-hyung!”

______ _ _

Hearing the familiar call of his name, Chan looked over to ironically find his brother, whom he had just been thinking about, headed right for him, “Oh, hey Changbin, what’s up?”

______ _ _

The other boy rubbed this head a little awkwardly at the question, “Oh, um, nothing much.”

______ _ _

Despite Changbin’s words, Chan knew something was up, especially since his brother was literally calling for him not even two seconds ago, “Okay, something is definitely up if you sound like that.”

______ _ _

Knowing there was no way around it, the guilty boy finally spilled, “Well, I was going to ask you about how the party went and continue our conversation, but something else has been on my mind that I needed to talk to you about.”

______ _ _

If there was any way they would be talking about the party, particularly Chan's promise to tell the younger about Felix, then they needed to be alone, “Here, we can keep talking in my office.”

______ _ _

“Is Felix not there?”

______ _ _

The older immediately blushed at just the mention of his soulmate’s name. He understood that Changbin would naturally ask since they would want some privacy, yet he couldn't help his own flustered response, “Um, no. Since I will be going out with dad to visit the princess I have chosen, I just gave my servants the day off.”

______ _ _

Changbin suddenly dropped everything at that, now knowing his brother had actually made the big decision from last night, “You picked someone!”

______ _ _

Opening the door to his office, Chan waited until it finally closed to respond back, “Well, I think so. This is only to get to know her, so it might not even work out.”

______ _ _

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just spill, who was it?” Changbin asked eagerly, silently praying to himself that it wasn’t a certain beautiful girl he had taken an interest in last night.

______ _ _

“Not sure if you had the chance to meet her, but her name is Jennie. Her father rules Laidian, the kingdom just south of us.”

______ _ _

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Changbin was able to speak with his brother comfortably now that he knew the older wasn't aiming for the girl he liked, “I might have heard of her, but I’ve definitely never met her. Why is she your choice?”

______ _ _

Chan just shrugged, “I got along with her the best out of all the girls there. We shared many of the same interests, and she was kind and polite the whole time.”

______ _ _

“That’s nice and all, but you really don’t sound that interested.” Changbin knew his brother was not excited about this whole situation, yet he was hoping the older would find someone to be slightly interested in.

The last thing he was expecting were the accidental words that tumbled out of the prince’s mouth in response.

______ _ _

“How am I when I’m already in love with someone else.” 

Right after those words left his lips, Chan heard, 'Oh shit,' echoing throughout his head as he just realized his slip up. Any hope of Changbin having not heard his confession was thrown right out the window when he looked over to find the other boy suddenly frozen in shock. 

______ _ _

In Changbin's mind, he was trying to come to terms with his startling information. His brother was in love!?

____Who? How? Why? When? So many questions ran through the younger's head, yet his mind resorted to a simple scolding, “WHAT?! You are in love with someone and never told me! Christopher Bang, you better explain yourself right now!”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

The older lifted his hands in a shushing motion, trying to get his brother to calm down just a little, “Okay, okay, just don’t let the entire kingdom know with that loud mouth of yours.”

______ _ _

Changbin, however, was having none of that, “Well excuse me for having a reasonable reaction to my brother, the person closest to me in the world, not telling me something this important!”

______ _ _

“Firstly, this is what I was going to discuss with you at the party. Secondly, I only realized this recently so please do not think I wasn’t going to tell you soon. You are literally one of the only people involved right now.”

______ _ _

Feeling a little bit better at that, Changbin accepted the small excuse, “Okay, okay, I’ll forgive you,” but he wasn't about to take the spotlight off Chan just yet, “Only if you tell me who it is right now.”

______ _ _

The older prince hesitated. He knew his brother loved him dearly, but would he share the same sentiment as the rest of the kingdom? Would he shame Chan for his homosexuality, causing him to lose his brother?

______ _ _

“Changbin, would you support me, no matter what I say?”

______ _ _

The younger was now confused by his serious tone, straightening up from his slack position in the couch they were sitting at, “Of course, why would you ask that?”

______ _ _

Chan felt like his throat was swelling up. He knew that his brother loved him, yet it was still so hard to say. Changbin has always been so close to his heart, and that’s exactly the problem. He didn’t want to change from what his brother trusted and loved. Family and friends always say that they will keep loving you, but it’s all because that person they are talking to is still the same as what they assumed you would always be. They thought they understood you. Knew you. But now, a big part of your identity has changed. They have to relearn that part of you that was assumed to be heterosexual, and no matter if they are accepting of that or not, the thought is utterly terrifying.

______ _ _

Because once they learn the truth, they might leave.

______ _ _

With the lack of response coming from a now shaking Chan, Changbin scooted closer to try and look him in the eye, “Channie, whatever you are thinking, it’s okay. With me, you can be who you are. I promise I won’t judge you.” The older then took a small glance at him, allowing Changbin to cup his face softly, “You are my big brother. I love you no matter what.”

______ _ _

Finally getting the courage to say it before his mind closed up and would never open again, Chan blurted out, “I love a man.”

______ _ _

He almost wished he weren’t looking at Changbin in that moment. To see the shock on his face. To know his mind was coming to terms with this new information. It didn’t matter if the younger was accepting of him or not, knowing that he was analyzing his own sexuality in his mind right now was far to cringe worthy to give Chan a good feeling. The older simply want to bury himself underneath the desk next to them and not come out (pun intended) until his next life.

______ _ _

It had been about ten VERY long, drawn-out seconds, before Chan suddenly stood up from the couch, “I’m r-really sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything, I—” His mind was moving slower than his mouth at this point. The older prince would not stop muttering out apologies and excuses for what he had said, kicking himself mentally for even opening up to someone who wasn’t Minho or Felix.

______ _ _

He was about to make his way around the desk, reaching for the exit as soon as possible, when he felt a slight tug on his wrist and knew it was the other boy. Not wanting to look him in the eyes anymore, the prince simply waited for the disgusted response that would follow, hoping the boy would at least still want to be considered his brother after this. 

“You did listen to what I said, right?”

______ _ _

Confused as to what he was talking about, Chan glanced down at the younger.

______ _ _

“You are my big brother.”

______ _ _

Changbin stood up to look him right in the eyes as he said his next words, “I love you no matter what.”

______ _ _

With the younger now pulling him into a crushing hug, it was Chan’s turn to be surprised. Changbin was okay with this? He still saw Chan for who he was, and nothing else? No judgement? No sad tears for the death of, what society would deem, his 'normal' brother?

______ _ _

But just, plain acceptance?

______ _ _

Chan was hardly one to cry. He always tried to put on a strong façade for everyone around him in order to avoid sharing any unnecessary emotions, but this time, he completely broke. Tears were freely falling down his face as he returned the hug, grateful to have the best brother in the world who really did support him. With them embracing for at least two minutes to get all of Chan’s messy crying out of the way, they both finally pulled back.

______ _ _

“You ready to talk again?”

______ _ _

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan quickly wiped away the last few tears remaining on his face, “I’m good now. Sorry about that.” The older prince laughed a bit at the end there, trying to phase out the awkward silence following his breakdown.

______ _ _

However, Changbin knew this was a big deal, and not something to just be laughed off right now, “It’s totally understandable to have that sort of reaction. I know something like that is frowned up in our society, but I couldn’t care less. You deserve to be happy.” Changbin then gave a light smile, “If it’s who you are, then I love it.”

______ _ _

Chan sent a caring look right back at him as he pulled the other boy in for one last hug, feeling more and more stress leave his body at his brother's comforting response.

______ _ _

Changbin simply waited for his brother to get back into a stable composure to ask his next question, “I know you’ve already revealed a lot right now, but are you willing to let me know who?”

______ _ _

The older took his time in answering, wondering how he could possibly explain the whole situation in a way that made sense, “He, um, isn’t exactly in our societal class.”

______ _ _

Rather than watch Changbin pull out another shocked reaction, Chan heard only a few teasing words reach his ears, “Ahhh, so it is Felix.”

______ _ _

“WHAT1?!”

______ _ _

Changbin was extremely entertained by the older’s reaction, laughing a bit before explaining himself, “I mean, when I was at the party, I saw you looking at him in a way that didn’t seem like he was only your servant, and I did sense some kind of weird jealousy whenever I would talk about him. Therefore, once you had your little sharing session there, I was able to connect the dots.”

______ _ _

Ignoring almost all of the other words, Chan circled in on one detail, “When was I that jealous?”

______ _ _

The younger merely laughed at his oblivious brother, “How about when I first met him and then talked to you about it, and you accused me of liking him?”

______ _ _

Thinking back to the first time Changbin had ever brought up Felix, Chan suddenly looked down in guilt as he now remembered, “Oh, heh, sorry about that.”

______ _ _

“Hey, I’m just joking all right. I just think it’s funny how you were asking if I was gay with no problem, and now, here we are.” Changbin said this all with a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, knowing that he still needed some support amongst their joking.

______ _ _

“Well, I mean, I don’t know if I’m completely gay since the only person I’ve ever been attracted to is Felix, but since he’s a boy, I guess I’d have to go with that.”

______ _ _

Now that surprised the younger, “He's the only person you've ever liked? How do you know that, and how’d you even get together?”

______ _ _

Realizing he would now have to go through the whole complex story, Chan let out a big sigh before starting from the beginning, “You know when we were talking about that time I made you research dreams with me?”

______ _ _

Changbin nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Yeah.”

______ _ _

“Well, this is going to sound absolutely insane, but the reason I did that was because I was having dreams about him.”

______ _ _

The younger now furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of where this could be leading, yet it was all beyond himself, “Like, before you knew him?”

______ _ _

“This is so hard to explain.” Chan ran his hands down his face in an almost frustrated manner, figuring that massaging his temples might somehow help him put all of this together sensibly, but he knew that in the end, it was all going to sound like a fictional story no matter what, “I’ve never really remembered my dreams until the night after I met Felix. I would start having these reoccurring dreams depicting distant memories of myself spending time with someone I loved, almost like it was a past life. I didn’t think much about it until I started growing this weird feeling towards Felix along with them. I tried to avoid it, but the feelings wouldn’t go away. That’s why I asked you to help me research dreams, so that I could finally understand what this all meant. I then tested the legend we had discovered by calling Felix by the name of the person I knew, which happened to be sunshine, and he actually responded to the name, later admitting that he had been having similar dreams as well.”

______ _ _

Changbin seemed much more surprised about this explanation than Chan admitting he liked men, but the older guessed that coming out would seem a lot bigger to him than this other bizarre confession.

______ _ _

“Wow, um, okay. That’s pretty crazy. So, you two are long lost soulmates?”

______ _ _

Glad he wouldn’t have to back track and re-explain everything again, Chan went with the only response he could, “Apparently.”

______ _ _

“Holy shit." It was almost like Chan could visibly see Changbin's mind slowly pick up the pieces now, "That’s absolutely crazy but amazing! I mean, hello! I thought it soulmates were a myth!”

______ _ _

“Believe me, I did too.”

______ _ _

His brother then approached him, touching his face almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, “How does it feel?”

______ _ _

The older smiled awkwardly as he pulled the other’s hands off of him, knowing his brother was probably thinking he was some sort of magician for this soulmate bond he had, “It is not this crazy weird charm like you might be wondering. I don’t feel this huge surge of energy or anything, just that being with him finally completes my being.”

______ _ _

Having gotten over his shock, Changbin reverted back to his teasing self as he pretended to swoon at that, “Oh my god, you’re so romantic Bang Chan!”

______ _ _

The older lost his serious tone to laugh at him, “Why did I even say anything to you.”

______ _ _

“No! I’m just teasing because I’ve never seen you this way. You seem so content. I’m happy for you hyung.”

______ _ _

Reaching around to grab the buff arms draped around his shoulders in a weak sign of forgiveness, Chan softly smiled back, “Thanks bro, but this also means you can’t tell anyone.”

______ _ _

Changbin slacked off of his grasp just a little before he rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah right, I was just about to march into our father’s room after this to rant to him about everything you had just told me.”

______ _ _

Chan pulled himself out of the other’s embrace, “You know what I mean.”

______ _ _

“I know. I know. I promise these lips will stay sealed,” Changbin then pinched his thumb and pointer finger, bringing them up to his mouth to lock it closed before throwing away the ‘key’ for good.

______ _ _

The older simply laughed at the gesture before thanking his brother for being so considerate. He was truly happy they could still have an open and honest conversation like this. They had become so busy lately that they rarely talked like this anymore, as if they were the same little boys who would entrust each other with every secret, laughing about all they had shared before falling into a meaningless pillow fight where they could retain the innocence of life with each other.

______ _ _

Despite Chan finally getting all of his worries off his chest, Changbin still looked like he had more to say, “So, is there anything else you came to talk about?”

______ _ _

It looks like he hit the nail right on the head as Changbin now turned into the awkward one, finding the polished floor underneath them quite amusing as he refused to remove his eyes from it to speak more, “Well, yes.”

______ _ _

Chan just stood there raising his eyebrows in suspicion, “go on.”

______ _ _

“So, did you meet this princess named Sana last night?” Changbin finally had the courage to look up, searching for any signs of recognition on the older’s face.

______ _ _

However, Chan merely put his hand on his chin, launching himself into deep thought before it finally hit him, “I did! It was earlier in the night, and she was very kind but seemed uncomfortable with the thought of marriage. We would have been too awkward to work out as a couple, and I didn’t want to push her into anything she didn’t want to do. If I have to find a princess to be with for a whole week and possibly have to deal with for a lifetime, then I want her to feel confident about this decision as well.”

______ _ _

“I see.”

______ _ _

Sensing some hesitation in the other’s voice, in addition to wondering why he brought up this one particular girl, Chan dove in further, “Is there something I should know about her?”

______ _ _

Changbin returned his gaze to the ground, trying to explain himself, “Well, I, kind of, um,”

______ _ _

“Yes?” The older became more and more curious the longer his brother made him wait. However, he felt a knowing feeling suddenly crawl into his mind once he caught the small smile blooming on the younger’s face.

______ _ _

“I actually got to know her pretty well last night.”

______ _ _

Chan was surprised to see Changbin actually look entranced with someone, “Really?”

______ _ _

The younger now looked as if he was torn between excitement and guilt as he finally opened up about everything, “Yeah, and I know this whole engagement process is for you, but would you be willing to let her stay here too? I just want to see where our relationship would go, and she agreed too, saying that she would visit to see if things could work out between us.”

______ _ _

Not even hesitating for a second, Chan put his hand on the other’s fallen shoulder, knowing he would do anything to make his brother happy just like the other has always done for him, “It would be my pleasure.”

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just changed the major character death tag on this work because I didn’t want to throw anyone off with that. It was only referring to the first death scene at the beginning of the work (chapter 1) in Chan and Felix's first life, but there won’t be anything else like that for the rest of the story, so do not worry (I'm all for happy endings)!  
> Anyway, kind of projected my feelings onto Chan this chapter, but what else can you do? Hope you all enjoyed, and stay happy and healthy <3


	30. Chapter 30

“Come on Felix. It’s almost eleven in the morning. Time to wake up!”

Felix heard his own internal dialogue say, ‘still too early in my opinion,’ but eventually got up to possibly make something of the day with Jisung. They had both agreed to meet with Jeongin and wait for lunch to come around since they had definitely missed breakfast due to Chan giving them the day off, but before Felix could finish with putting on his socks and shoes, a familiar face suddenly interrupted the two servants’ conversation. 

“Jisung, I heard- oh." Minho had now frozen in his steps, standing in the doorway at a slightly awkward angle 

Saying a polite, "hello," back, Felix just watched as Minho remained stationary, almost as if he were hiding something. Glancing back at Jisung to see if he knew anything, Felix was simply met with a similar avoidance in eye contact from his friend as well, “Well you both don't look suspicious at all.”

Jisung merely stared at his lap while Minho chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head in response. Catching their drift, Felix went to move, “I certainly do NOT want to know what you have planned, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Right as Felix began to slide on his shoes faster, Jisung hit him on the back, “We don’t just do that! We talk too.”

However, that just made the younger roll his eyes, “Yeah, well most people aren’t deprived of sexual intimacy for years like you.”

Laughing to himself at the loud “yah!” Jisung had let out from beside him, Felix was just about to forfeit his spot on the bed next to the boy before something off-topic suddenly came to his mind. With Minho being Chan’s advisor and best friend, he wondered if the other boy knew more about his soulmate’s situation and the girl Chan had been telling him about, “Oh, by the way hyung, did Chan ever talk to you about princess he chose?”

Taking a seat right on the bed right in front of them, Minho shook his head in confirmation, “Yeah, right before he had left, we had a short conversation about everything including the girl he chose. All I can remember is where she is from and her name, but anything beyond that, I would have no idea about.”

Only met with a silent response from the younger, Minho found himself slightly confused, “I had assumed Chan told you all of this already. Was I mistaken?”

Felix quickly shook his head 'no' to reject the older’s suspicions because yes, he knew of her, but that wasn't the reason he asked. Felix's issue was with finding out why she gave him such a weird look at that party. It wasn’t common for any other royal to actually pay attention to him since they would much rather grab the gold glass of alcohol he was tasked with offering and leave without another word. However, Jennie sent him a somewhat calculated smirk that gave the young servant a bad feeling. It was as if she already knew who he was to the prince.

“No, he told me, but I was wondering if maybe you knew something more.”

Minho had no idea what Felix could be searching for precisely and waited for him to continue before Jisung decided to butt himself into the conversation, “Felix wants to know more about the girl since she gives him a weird feeling.”

The younger boy blushed at his friend’s blunt statement, hiding his face in his hands as he expected Minho to simply laugh with amusement at his seemingly trivial envy. However, he heard none of the sort as the older shuffled in his position a bit before an analytical expression appeared on his face, “Is that so?”

Felix then peered up at the older with big, innocent eyes, “I know you probably don’t have the time for this and think I’m just being paranoid and jealous and a horrible person for even thinking Chan would choose someone who was an awful princess and—"

“Don’t worry Lix.” Minho quickly interrupted the younger’s nonstop rant by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I promise to update you on anything weird.”

Relieved by the understanding nature of his hyung, Felix let out a sigh before pressing his hands together in appreciation, “Thank you so so much Minho-hyung! I just wasn’t sure if I would be able to have any more time with Chan to figure all of this out! I wouldn’t want to jeopardize his time with getting to know the princess or possibly get him in trouble for being seen with me.”

“Of course. Besides, Princess Jennie may be trying to act different around Chan to win his favor, so we will see if you are right and find out how she acts with someone of a lesser status like me.”

Felix jumped up to catch the older in a tight hug, glad that he had made such a reliable friend, “Thank you! Thank you!”

Watching as Minho laughed at the small boy nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs in excitement, Jisung cleared his throat to remind the oblivious pair that he was still present, “Excuse you, but that is my man.”

“Oh, come on Jisung.” Now separating himself from the older boy, Felix snickered at his best friend, “You know I’m head over heels for Chan.”

Despite his attempt at reassuring the other, Jisung refused to relent his petty attitude as he stuck his nose up in the air, wanting attention from both of them in the form of a ridiculous apology. 

“Fine, have it your way.” The smaller boy leaned in closer to his friend with a mischievous smirk, “I guess I’ll just have to share the love with you too to prove my point.”

Before Jisung could do anything else except widen his eyes, Felix was on him, tackling the boy in a playful hug while puckering his lips in a weak attempt to kiss the other boy’s cheek. Minho simply watched the messy, comical scene unfold in front of him, barely catching his breath from how much he was laughing at the two adorable boys. Although his boyfriend called out for help in the midst of Felix’s clutches, Minho refused, wanting to see how this scenario would play out. He might come to regret that decision later when Jisung gave him a sharp glare, but right now, Minho couldn't seem to care less as another scream was released from his boyfriend when Felix reached closer to his face. 

\----------

Going to visit Jennie wasn’t too far of a trip for Chan since most of the guests had chosen somewhere close to stay in anticipation of his decision. However, picking her up and riding back in the carriage had felt like double the time. Probably because the air between the two younger royals was slightly awkward with Chan’s father taking up most of the conversation while the prince found himself occasionally sharing a few brief moments of eye contact with the girl next to him.

Chan could finally feel some tension leave his body once Jennie was eventually absorbed into his father’s many words, allowing him to sink into the confines of his own mind. He would much rather spend his time cuddling with Felix or laughing Minho and Changbin anyway. With more time to himself, Chan couldn’t help but visualize how his life was quickly changing. He told Felix that he might not even get along with Jennie and have to find someone else, but what if it does work out between them? Would there ever be a moment where he could tell her about Felix? Would she want to spend all her time with Chan, dividing him from the love of his many lives even further? Would the situation weigh on them all too much and inflict pain on everyone?

He didn't even have time to consider any other ulterior motives since everything had happened so fast. One day, he was merely doing his tasks as a simple prince, and in the next week, he was told about an organized engagement surrounding himself, which he hadn’t even been a part of planning, and found out he had a long-lost soulmate in the most beautiful boy he had ever met. 

As Chan was now busy in dealing with all the moments he hadn’t been able to fully consider for some time, he barely even noticed when their ride stopped in front of his familiar home. Finally getting himself to exit the extravagant carriage, Chan swiftly turned around to offer his hand for Jennie get out safely as well. The princess simply gave him a sweet smile in response as she then took her time in stepping down, trying not to ruin any part of the fancy dress or accessories she had been dressed in. 

Once she made it to the ground, the girl took a moment to gaze up at the castle with wonder in her eyes, “I know I’ve already been here before, but the grandiose sight still manages to give me chills.”

For the first time that day, Chan found himself in agreement with the girl. Despite being raised in the same place for his whole life, thinking about the privilege he had of belonging to such a home always went over his head. It was only when he had heard Felix’s description of his own small, run down orphanage did Chan truly take the opportunity to appreciate what he had growing up. 

Taking time to actually formulate his own thoughts to share with the princess, Chan's words were soon drowned out by his father who had approached the couple with a proud smile, “Well then, I’m sure you will love getting affiliated with the rest of the building too.”

Trying not to cringe at the king’s constant absurdity, Chan merely ignored him and took the initiative to hold out his arm to Jennie, allowing the young girl to intertwine her arm within the prince’s own waiting one as they entered the castle together.

\----------

It had taken about an hour to give her a full tour of the place. After all, the three royals entered into nearly every room and even explored much of what laid outside the castle (Chan found himself faintly blushing when they reached a certain spot near the garden where he and Felix had their first time together.). The prince let his father have most of the turns in talking, seeing as how the man could barely keep quiet for five minutes, and took the chance to remember his own experience in touring his home with Felix instead. The young servant boy didn’t care whether or not something appeared to be expensive or luxurious as Jennie did. He merely found his own contentment in the magnificent art presented throughout all the halls and private rooms that he had never been able to see before. The way his lover’s eyes lit up with interest at the knowledgeable stories the older shared always made the butterflies in Chan’s stomach begin to flutter. His soulmate didn’t care for royalty. He simply wanted to explore the world, and Chan desperately wished he could make that dream come true, loving the idea of traveling to so many new places with his other half right by his side. 

Finally circling their way back to the main entrance, Chan expected to be ordered around by his father to help bring in Jennie’s packages and allow her to get settled in their finest guestroom. However, it seemed as if the older man had one last thing planned, “Well the time has reached a little after noon, so before you get settled here," the king turned from his place in front of Jennie to look right into his son's eyes, "Chan could you retrieve your servant team for us now.”

Surprised to hear, what he thought to be an entirely random request, the prince slightly tilted his head in confusion, “What for?”

“To introduce them to your fiancée of course.” His father made it sound like the most obvious answer possible, yet it still left Chan wondering why he had made this request sound so urgent. Not only that, but what did they have to do with the princess’s arrival right now? 

Although he wanted to question his father further, Chan didn’t want to sound suspicious himself or possibly upset the king. Therefore, he merely accepted the command before taking his leave to find the three boys. The prince was always happy to be able to spend time with his sunshine, yet he was hesitant to observe the younger being situated within the same room as the girl who was somewhat responsible for temporarily separating them from one another. 

Chan merely tried to ignore his wandering thoughts in favor of figuring out where the three boys could be. He knew the servants' dorms could be a big possibility, yet there was no way of knowing that for sure. That's when Chan took time in remembering what his father had told him not too long ago and eventually said out loud to himself, “Ohhh, it’s a little past noon.”

Mentally slapping himself for taking so long in realizing the obvious answer, Chan soon headed for the servant dining hall where the boys would most likely be having lunch. As he left for that section of the castle, Chan actually began to register the fact that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been there. After all, he never really had any reason to before, but as he approached the hallway leading to the smaller room, the prince felt a little ashamed. Did he really not make any attempt to get familiar with the area just because it never benefited him? Chan had a slight inclination that Changbin had probably been around here more often because his brother always tried his best in being aware of others, but maybe there was also a small voice in his head that pointed out he could have met Felix here years ago. However, he was too ignorant to even try. 

Finally reaching the double doors to enter, Chan told himself that he would completely change that old attitude from here on out and silently pushed through the entrance, not wanting to alert those inside of his presence just yet. 

Looking around the hall, the prince noticed that it was at least half the size of his family’s, yet it housed about ten times more people. The servants didn’t appear to be upset with their predicament, probably because they were already used to it every day, but Chan was surprised himself. As a prince, he wanted to make their living conditions better, not just because he was in a relationship with a servant himself, but because they always worked hard and deserved to be rewarded in a better way. 

Still searching around the room with curiosity, Chan heard the voice of Jin-young suddenly speak up by his side, “My lord! What are you doing here?”

Chan let out a polite smile before he answered, now facing the man fully, “My father wanted the princess to meet my personal servant team, so I came here to get them.”

Not wanting to displease anyone of the royal family, Jin-young turned towards the tables of servants, “I can retrieve them for you. Your servants are Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin, correct?”

Chan merely stopped the older man, “Yes, those are the three, but I can find them myself. Would you perhaps know where they are sitting?”

“Are you sure, my lord?”

Chan simply nodded his head in a manner of calm reassurance, “Of course.”

Jin-young still looked a little shocked by the boy's casual tone, but nonetheless, pointed towards the crowds in the far-right corner of the room, “Those three normally sit in the same spot with another group of boys. You will most likely find them there.”

Grateful for the help, Chan gave the man a small, “Thank you,” before heading over in that direction, not bothering to listen to Jin-young persuade him into believing that a 'thanks' is never necessary. 

As the prince made his way over, he noticed that much of the noise in the hall dialed down once more and more servants recognized his presence, probably completely stunned by his arrival and ultimately wondering why the prince was there in the first place.

However, Chan simply passed them in silence, having now made it to his destination successfully once he recognized Felix’s familiar mop of blonde hair between two other boys. Even though most of the room had become less and less talkative, it seemed as if his soulmate's group still hadn't caught on as he could now listen to their ongoing conversation. 

“You guys are so lucky you don’t have to work today.” A boy, who Chan had guessed was Hyunjin based on Felix’s descriptions of his friends, was currently complaining about having to do chores while the other three were free. Such a simple discussion made the prince slightly smile as he continued to stand behind the long-haired boy. 

Most of the table occupants, including Felix, had finally registered a mysterious shadow suddenly approaching them and glanced up to see the prince himself in front of their eyes. However, Hyunjin was still oblivious as he simply continued on in a bored voice, “I can’t even think of one day I had off! Even when I was sick, I had...” He suddenly slowed down his rant once he saw all the boys looking at something with shock, “What are you all looking at?”

Taking his time to turn around, Hyunjin nearly choked on the piece of food he was eating when he spotted Chan standing directly behind him. He then immediately stood up with the rest of the table to give a respectful bow towards the older, knowing that any etiquette less than that would get them in trouble. Once they had finished with bows, all the boys glanced back up towards the royal, an expectant look in their eyes as they waited for the higher up to address them first. 

“I’m sure you already know this, but I am Prince Chan. While it is a pleasure to meet you all, I need to see my servant group right now.”

Despite his attempt in trying to keep the environment calm and collected, Chan merely watched as everyone in the hall was shocked by his words. Normally, the prince would simply demand what he desired from them rather than bother with introductions or affording such low-class boys any respectful or kind words. However, no one said anything as Jeongin, Felix, and Jisung all moved to stand by the prince with pristine composures, all saying at nearly the same time, “Of course, my lord.”

With Chan having gotten his small group, he merely gestured for the three boys to follow him as he went to exit the room (Jin-young giving the prince one last bow). Reaching the outside hall, Chan redirected the boys to a small room off to the side so that he could actually explain everything. Once the prince got them all into the small meeting room and closed the door, he found his arms to suddenly be full of a certain freckled boy as Felix rushed to give him a hug, “I didn’t think I would see you today, Channie! How is it all going so far?”

Smiling at the adorable bundle in his embrace, Chan was quick to respond, “Well Princess Jennie has just arrived here, and we gave her a tour of the place. So far, it is just as I expected, utterly boring.”

Felix found himself pulling back from his lover, preparing to say something in response before Jeongin spoke up instead, “Not to disturb you guys or anything, but why did you gather us here, my lord?”

The older simply waved off the last part of his question, “Please, Prince Chan or even hyung is fine for you two to address me.”

Both boys looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. Even though they were friends with Felix, who they knew was obviously in a relationship with Chan, it was still shocking to hear a royal speak with them so casually and even allow them to drop the expected title he was to be called. 

Slightly laughing at their open-mouthed expressions, Chan took that moment to fully answer Jeongin, “And to answer your question, my father wanted me to introduce you all to Jennie since you are my personal team.”

“Oh…okay.” Chan could sense Felix’s unease at his words, and simply slipped an arm around the other boy in an attempt to comfort him while Jisung shortened his breathing in anxiousness, “We have to be in the presence of not only a new princess, but the king himself!”

Knowing the boys would be very wary of the situation, Chan tried to calm them down, “Don’t worry. I’ll be right there standing with you three the whole time. You will only have to say one greeting, and it will be over.”

Chan gave the boys some time to relax and reassure themselves, before he finally asked if they were good to leave. Eventually, they all shook their heads yes in confirmation, allowing Chan to open the door, and once again, lead them to their next destination. 

\----------

With the new group of servants having arrived, Chan made the three of them line up, giving each a secret smile of reassurance, before he returned to his father’s side. 

“Thank you, Chan.” Turning towards the young girl, the king gestured to them, “These young men here can help you with anything you need. I know your father already sent some of your maids here to stay with us for the time being, but a little extra help never hurts.”

Jennie merely gazed at the three lined up boys, almost in a judgmental expression, before she became disinterested and looked away to give the king quite a large smile, “Thank you such much Lord Bang.”

“Please, you can just address me as father.”

Everyone, especially Chan, cringed at that. How could his father be so direct about something that may not even work? Wasn’t he just pressuring both him and Jennie into developing this relationship faster than they could possibly manage?

Chan merely rolled his eyes in secret before his father turned back to him, “Well then, I think most introductory tasks are done with. You can start helping Princess Jennie unpack her things now.” Facing around to give the servants an insignificant look, as per usual, the king continued, “You three should help as well.”

Discovering that he hated most of the words that had come from his father’s mouth that day, Chan despised the fact that he had no other option but to accept, “Yes father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while, but I hope you all liked it! After this, things are going to get more interesting :)  
> Thank you all for the kind comments, and I hope you have an amazing week <3


	31. Chapter 31

“Jesus, did she bring her house along too?” 

Felix rolled his eyes at the other boy’s over exaggeration, “Jisung, you can’t keep saying things like that. Someone might hear us!”

Not putting in the effort to actually care, the older boy merely let out an annoyed whine, “Oh come on! We wear basically the same outfit every day, yet she can’t go a week without having ten different dresses in every color?”

Rather than try to stop his friend’s insistent complaining again, Felix actually laughed to himself. After all, Jisung was completely right. They had gone up and down the same flight of stairs only to carry in what seemed like a never-ending pile of luggage. Having worked in a castle for most of their life, the servants knew exactly how over-the-top royal families could be, but for a week, this just seemed ridiculous. 

“Well, the faster we move, the faster we can get this all done.”

“I can’t hyung!” It was now Jeongin who was groaning out loud as he stumbled into the grand white guestroom, swinging around a chest that was almost as large as the boy himself, “It’s too much! My arms are going to fall off soon.”

The younger boy dropped the heavy object near the entrance before he flopped right on top of it in exhaustion. 

Jisung watched his bold action with wide, envious eyes, “Don’t let the king catch you laying on top of the princess’s possessions like that.”

However, Jeongin didn’t miss a beat in returning his own protest, “Oh please, anyone can see the sweat dripping off your face from a mile away. If they really cared about keeping this stuff clean from us, they would have stopped you a long time ago.”

“Yah!” Jisung yelled at boy before he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, rubbing the cloth all over his face and throwing it right at the younger. Jeongin immediately yelled out a small dolphin scream at the incoming projectile, barely missing the disgusting thing as it now took his place a top the chest. The little chase that ensued afterwards ended as soon as it started once both boys eventually crashed down in exhaustion, too tired to keep on bantering with one another. Felix simply gave them a fond look, allowing his friends to take a few more minutes to cool down before they had to get up and move again, “I think we should keep going, or they’ll notice we’re slacking.”

Rather than hear the anticipated words of agreement from his fellow servants, Felix was instead met with worn out groans echoing around the room. 

“Come on guys! We’ll also get done with this faster!”

Jisung, however, flipped over in the patterned chair he was seated on, only to snuggle further into its arm, “Can’t Prince Chan just tell them to give us a break? Some pleading eyes from you, and he’ll do anything.” 

Felix merely ignored the boy’s request and went to pull Jeongin up from his little puddle on the ground, “Ah yes, right in front of the king of our kingdom. I’ll beg his son to give us a break since he’ll definitely accept the fact that we are actually long-lost soulmates who are in love with each other.”

“Exactly!”

Finally getting Jeongin up on his feet, they both just snickered before the youngest spoke up, “And I’m sure Minho-hyung will be more than happy to oblige with those orders as well.”

Both of them could always count on Jisung’s overreactive embarrassment to help them in situations like this as the boy suddenly rose from his spot, “Fine! Let’s get this over with.”

Patting their tired friend on the back, they all headed back downstairs to continue their tiresome trips between the carriage and guest room. 

It had only taken a few more minutes before the stack of luggage finally seemed to decrease in size as they moved, giving the boys an increase in motivation as the end of their job was actually in sight. Jisung, however, became a bit too ambitious, grabbing far too much to carry in one trip. One wrong step and the small box that lay on top of his stack came tumbling down, but luckily for him, the item wasn’t a breakable. However, once both he and Felix went to pick it up from the ground, Jennie had suddenly entered the scene, curious as to what that sound could have been, “Did you just drop that?”

Jisung immediately fell into a polite, apologetic bow when he recognized her as the princess, “Y-Yes, princess. Forgive me, it won’t happen again.”

Honestly, it wasn’t a big deal since nothing was actually damaged, but Jennie must have thought differently as that façade she put on around the royal family was replaced by an expression of agitation, “Make another mistake like that again and I’ll order all of you work double time to put my luggage away too. Even though that was only a small box, it’s probably worth more than you are.”

Finishing up with her little rant, the girl flipped her styled curls over her shoulder as she stuck her nose up at the servants, returning to the same room she had just been in with Chan and his father. 

The three boys carefully watched her exit before finally running to Jisung once she was actually gone. 

“Are you okay hyung?” Jeongin placed a soft hand on the boy’s shoulder in support, trying to let his friend know that he was worth so much more than what that bratty girl had said, yet Jisung simply wiped the dirt of his knees as he brushed off Jeongin’s attempt of comfort, “Royals have been degrading us our whole lives, I’m fine guys.”

However, neither Felix nor Jeongin were having any of that talk as the older of the two spoke up, “You know she couldn’t be further from the truth, right?”

Jeongin immediately took the chance to jump in, “Exactly! She might just be stressed out, or that box is really important to her. There’s no way she could have meant what she said.”

Despite his friend’s best attempts in making excuses for the situation, Jisung knew better, “Let’s not kid ourselves, she definitely knew what she was saying. We should just move on, okay?”

“Well, if that is the case, then she’s dumb.” Jeongin crossed his arms in distaste of the idea while Felix refused to relent his support either, “Literally anyone who knows you would say that’s completely false. Right now, we are just servants to her, but things might get better. When I first met Chan, he called me peasant all the time. I’ll admit, it did hurt for a while, but look how things changed.”

Taking a minute to fully absorb his friends' words and ignore those of a woman who honestly meant nothing to him, Jisung slightly smiled again, “I guess you both are right, but seeing how she acted leads me to believe that you might be onto something Lix." Felix felt a small part of his heart pang at the idea of Jennie truly being manipulative as he first believed. 

“Well, we shouldn't spend all our time standing around doing nothing," Jisung then bent down to pick up his stack of abandoned baggage, "Let's get this done!”

Glad to have their normally cheerful friend back, all three followed him in finishing their task, having little celebrations in between trips when the pile outside lessened even more. 

Finally moving all of the luggage inside, they all looked around the full guest room in relief, trying to catch their breath and cool down before they would have to return downstairs for their next orders, hopefully allowing them to take a break. Sweaty and all dirtied from moving everything in and out of the castle, the three servants stood in front of the king to wait for their dismissal. 

“I hope they had worked to your satisfaction.”

Cringing in anticipation of the insult that was no doubt headed for Jisung’s way, the three boys were shocked to hear Jennie speak in a gentle voice, “Of course!” She then gazed up at Chan sweetly, “Your servants were very kind this evening. I was incredibly pleased.”

Even though the prince smiled back at her, delighted the girl he had chosen already got along with his servant team, Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung looked at each other in alarm. It wasn’t even an hour ago that Jennie had glanced at them like they were the scum of the Earth, and now, she is praising their efforts, pretending as if they actually got along?

This whole afternoon was definitely full of red flags for the coming future with this girl. 

The king, however, seemed satisfied with her answer, “Is that all the help you needed today?”

“Absolutely, they can be dismissed now.” The girl’s mischievous eyes smiled at them in a victorious glare, happily watching as the three boys quickly bowed to them before walking away with uncertainty. 

\----------

The rest of the afternoon was quite uneventful for Chan as Jennie left to unpack her things until everyone was to gather together for dinner. The prince truly wished he could have at least said goodbye to boys before they were dismissed, but he would probably see them sometime again soon. Although, he did notice the strange look Felix sent his way before they left, but Chan could just be overthinking it. After all, anytime his father was in the same room as his soulmate, the prince's anxiety rose tenfold. He hated being stuck in between the king whom he was supposed to always obey and the boy he loved most in the world. If anything were to go wrong, it would certainly cause more trouble than Chan knew how to deal with. 

Lost in his own thoughts, the young prince was surprised to hear a few knocks on his bedroom door before his brother peaked his head in, “Hey hyung, dad told me to get you for dinner now. Apparently, it’s going to be a pretty big feast today.”

“All right.” Getting up to stretch his legs from sitting for so long, Chan sighed, “I guess that means I need to get Jennie then.”

Changbin merely laughed at that, “That would be expected. Unless you want her to remain clueless in the guest room.”

Chan slightly tilted his head in pretend thought before Changbin walked over to smack him on the arm. 

“I was just kidding! Don’t actually leave her there!”

Changbin shook his head amusedly at his brother, knowing the other wouldn’t actually do that, yet the idea was probably tempting for him, “You know that if you ever get overwhelmed or need some advice, I’m always here.”

The older boy simply smiled at his brother, “Of course, you've been saying that for days on end now." Looking over to Changbin who was trying to sputter out an excuse, Chan merely let out a snicker, "I'm just teasing, but beware, I might take you up on that offer more often than you can afford.”

The younger merely opened the bedroom door from them to head out, “Hey, it's all going to be an adventure!” 

Chan felt his mood lighten at the other's positive outlook. Although, he was still overly nervous about where their future was headed, “I’m just worried how this will affect Felix as well, and whether or not things will work out in the way we want.”

Changbin gave him a serious look, “Unfortunately, life seems to laugh at our plans all the time. I doubt things will fall into place perfectly like you wish, but that doesn’t mean it all won’t work out in some way.” The younger prince gave a bright smile and elbowed Chan lightly in the side, “You didn’t meet him in literally another life for nothing!”

“Thanks Changbin. Sometimes I just need to hear the clear mind of someone else to center myself.” Reassured by his brother’s words, Chan gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder in appreciation as they continued to walk. 

The younger merely waved him off, “It’s a gift.”

Return back to their playful nature, Chan wouldn't allow his brother to get too overconfident just yet, “Your mind is the best for that anyway. After all, it’s pretty much always empty.”

“Yah!” Changbin pinched the arm of his bratty sibling as he chased him on their way to the princess’s guest room. Giving one more lighthearted swat, the younger watched as Chan now stared at the door to their destination hesitantly as if he was anticipating someone to move for him. Waving his hand in front of the older, Changbin got brother's attention one more time, “Don't worry, you got this. I'll see you at dinner soon, all right?”

Nodding in agreement, Chan watched as the younger boy gave a little wave before setting off in the direction he would follow only a few minutes later. Turning back to the task at hand, the prince took two deep breaths before knocking on the heavy door, cautiously waiting for Jennie to answer.

It only took a few seconds for the dark wooden entrance to swing open and reveal a fairly organized room with the princess pointing her maids in different directions, telling them where certain items should be placed. The small, shy maid who had opened the door gave Chan a polite bow as a greeting before she notified Jennie of the prince’s arrival. Looking over with a concentrated expression, Jennie’s eyes morphed into those of excitement as she skipped towards the entrance, “Prince Chan! I’m a little ashamed to admit it, but I already missed you!”

The girl covered her smile with the violet sleeve of her dress, giving off a feeling of infatuated innocence towards the prince. Even though Chan was slowly getting used to Jennie and learning how to enjoy her presence, any attempt of hers to further their romantic relationship only gave him an uncomfortable feeling. However, he had to maintain an attitude that was as equally interested for now, “As did I.” 

He then offered a polite smile along with an extended arm, “It seems as though dinner time has come around. The cooks have prepared a special meal in honor of your arrival, and it is my delight in escorting you there now.”

Reaching out a delicate hand to interlock herself with the prince’s side, the girl ordered for her maids to take a break for the time being before she looked up at Chan through her dark eyelashes, “Shall we go?”

\----------

Chan and Jennie were the last two to arrive at the dining hall, being met with the polite greetings of the prince's family once they had sauntered into the room. Jennie was quickly introduced to the queen and Changbin as Chan took his seat to the right of his father who sat at the head of the table. Directly across from him was his mother who hand just finished with meeting Jennie for the first time that day. Changbin was seated next to here while Jennie moved to take the last opening on Chan's left. 

Once everyone finally gathered around the table in their respective seats, the queen finally took her opportunity in questioning the girl who had caught her son’s eye, “So, Princess Jennie, are you eager to be staying here for the time being?”

Putting on her best smile, the girl responded in a calm voice, “Absolutely! Ever since the fantastic party you had thrown only a day ago, I had felt incredibly welcomed by your family. I’m simply humble to be here and get to know you as well, your majesty.”

The queen merely nodded her head in appreciation, “Thank you very much. The pleasure is ours as well.”

While her smile was directed at Jennie, the queen was actually looking at Chan to see his response instead. His mother was certainly curious about the girl, yet she also wanted to know if her son was truly comfortable with his decision as well. Chan appeared to be mindful of the conversation, but his focus was somewhere else, following the golden curves of the tablecloth with interest rather than remain fully immersed in the discussion. 

Before another question could pass the older woman's lips, her husband suddenly spoke up, “While I would love for us to get even more acquainted with Princess Jennie right now, I believe we can do so over a dinner that has been waiting to be served.”

Everyone at the table found themselves in agreement, shifting their interest to the luxurious arrangements of dishes lying in the front of the room as the royal family’s personal chefs stood by anxiously for the diners to finally taste their prepared meals. The king waved them over, whispering something in the main chef’s ear that caused him to straighten his posture and clear his throat.

“I am overly thrilled that you all have gathered here to appreciate our dishes. Our lord has requested that I introduce every one of the courses to you, as they all have been specially crafted and cooked for this occasion.”

A few servants then picked up the silver platters containing some of the food before placing one in front of each royal. As the lid was lifted up to reveal the mysterious dish inside, a delicious aroma wafted throughout the air, “This first course is a finely prepared short rib soup made from only the freshest ingredients grown in our personal garden. The meat mixed within it is known to be the best cut of beef our kingdom has to offer. Please, enjoy.”

As each royal lifted the first spoonful up to their lips, several hums were heard around the room in response to the great flavor. Both Changbin and Chan immediately busied themselves with finishing the delectable dish while their mother spoke to Jennie again, “I hope this meal is up to par with your taste?”

The head chef held his breath for dear life as the young girl took her time in responding, “It is absolutely wonderful. Thank you very much.” 

“I am glad.” The queen smiled in satisfaction, consuming one more spoonful of the soup before speaking again, “So, have you enjoyed your time with Chan so far?”

The prince suddenly forced a smile onto his face, knowing the girl would turn to look at him in response to the question, “Of course! While we were able to talk a bit about our shared interests at the party, such as the arts, but I’m even more excited to spend time getting to know your son further. I know many other guests refer to him as a great man, and I can’t wait to see more of that.”

While Chan appreciated the compliments, he knew they didn't come from a place of honesty. Not that he wasn’t a good person, but that Jennie actually knew him well. They had barely gotten to know each other over the course of merely two days. It was far from being enough time, yet it was common to hear the upper class speak like this. Praising royals for their existence without examining who they actually were. 

“Excellent, and how do you feel about marriage?”

It seemed as if the queen refused to hold back in her interrogation of the young girl. The older woman normally followed along with a silent, calm attitude rather than initiate much of the social interaction she engaged in. However, today seemed to be different as she elegantly took a sip from her wine glass while staring down the princess on the other side of the table. 

If Jennie was at all intimidated, she was determined not to let it show, “I believe that once you meet the right person, marriage is but a natural growth that follows after.” 

The girl then took a bold leap herself and softly reached forward to hold the elder prince’s hand which had been resting on his lap temporarily. Chan shifted a little bit at the intrusion, not at all expecting it to occur, but ultimately let it happen, knowing it would only help to convince his parents of the well developed lie he had to maintain. 

“And I have no doubt that this week will only help both Prince Chan and I solidify those feelings for each other.”

While his father beamed with pride her statement, the prince could only think of the truth behind her first few words. Once you meet the right person, marriage is no longer this dreadful task to be completed at some point in one’s life. Rather, it is a new passion to demonstrate a couple’s love for one another. 

Too bad for Jennie, Chan was thinking of someone else entirely

As the dinner continued on, so did the questions from the queen, and sometimes the king as well. Chan and Changbin found themselves occasionally thrown into the conversation, but most of the topics from that night surrounded Jennie and her family.

Right as the princess finished with updating them all on the current events in her kingdom, it was time for dessert. The final round of dishes were placed right in front of them, but before anyone could start digging in just yet, the king took this time to address another topic, “This had truly been a wonderful evening. Princess Jennie, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we have already enjoyed your presence here greatly, and it is truly my best hope that things remain this way for a long time.”

Said girl bowed her head in gratitude, thanking the overjoyed man before he continued, “In addition to that, I also have another announcement I am proud to make.” 

The whole table now listened in carefully to the joyous king, “It seems as if Chan is not the only son of mine who had found a girl of his liking at the party.” Tilting his chalice in the direction of a now very bashful Changbin, the man continued, “I held a private conversation with Changbin in which he asked if Princess Sana could stay with us as well. He informed me that Chan was on board with the decision, and therefore, I could only accept such good news. Princess Sana will be residing with us as of tomorrow!”

Applause from not only the family, but the servants present, echoed throughout the grand room in excitement for the announcement. While mostly everyone seemed to be happy with the new scenario, Jennie had a slightly soured expression upon her face, upset that she will not be the only princess at the center of attention for this week anymore. She only hoped it would not ruin her plans in seducing the prince and making this kingdom into her own. 

However, she wasn’t the only one concerned about this. With the expected arrival of yet another royal, everyone in the room had no idea as to how this newly complicated situation would play out. The only person who seemed sure of themselves was the king, who ignored the various reactions across the table in favor of continuing their celebration, “I think this calls for some dessert!”

\----------

The rest of their dinner went as expected. Jennie resumed with answering the last few questions prepared for her while digging into the decadent pastry served for dessert. Chan, for the most part, only spoke when necessary and spent most of his time actually enjoying the delicious course or sharing looks across the table with Changbin. 

After taking his time to thank the chefs for their successful efforts in serving an abundant amount of flavorful food, Chan went to excuse himself and Jennie from the room so that she could return to unpacking, and he could take a break to figure out what would happen next. However, before he could make it out of the door, a light sound reached his ear. 

"Chan?"

The soft voice of his mother fluttered into his ear, "May I speak with you for a minute?"

Confused as to what she could possibly want, Chan merely motioned for Jennie to wait outside for a bit so that he could talk with his mother for a moment, "Yes mom?"

However, the queen didn’t answer, only holding up one finger as she watched everyone filter out of the room, "Sorry, I just wished to talk with you in private."

Feeling the atmosphere grow more and more apprehensive, Chan continued on, "What about?"

"While your dad appears to be ecstatic with your choice of the future princess, I want to ask you this one question."

Chan didn’t know why, but something about the serious tone of their conversation started to make him nervous.

"And whatever you say, I will take it as your final honest answer, okay?" 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Chan nodded his head slowly to his mother’s words. 

"All right then, do you truly like this girl?"

Not expecting that to come from his mother at all, Chan took a step back, "What?"

The queen, however, didn't budge as she merely continued looking at her son analytically, carefully reaching for a strand of hair to tuck back behind his ear in a warm gesture, "This is a very stressful situation you are under, and I want to make sure you are not just making decisions for your father, but for yourself as well."

For some reason, the understanding yet gentle nature his mom was now showing him almost made Chan want to spill out all of his secrets. To not have to lie to her face and tell her that everything was far from all right and that he could never love Jennie. However, such things could never be said out loud to his parents. It was a secret for him and Felix alone.

Therefore, he went to mask his face with an expression of contentment, "I’m sure I like her, mom."

Although his mother looked far from convinced, she nodded her head in response, honoring her promise to accept his answer as the truth. The queen even appeared to be disappointed, but simply pushed that feeling aside quickly to give Chan one last loving smile, "I will take your word for it. I just wanted to make sure my sweet boy is happy."

Chan deeply wished he could be sincere with his mother, yet he knew realistically, that could never happen.

Watching as she opened her arms wide, Chan shot himself into her caring embrace, allowing himself to shift back into that small, innocent boy his mom always used to carry around in her arms, if only for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I was dealing with a serious case of writer's block when working on this chapter, and my brain would literally not function!  
> But, I finally finished it, and I really hope you all enjoy! Have an amazing week, and stay happy and healthy<3


End file.
